


Elsa and The Elf

by Poeticallymanic



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 81,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poeticallymanic/pseuds/Poeticallymanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Anna and Kristoff now married Elsa begins to contemplate her lonely life ahead. After it's uncovered that her curse has ancient beginnings she sets off towards the mountains in search of a way to free herself of it, but discovers much more. A story of discovery, old worlds, love, and elves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moving all my works from fanfic to AO3. This one seems to be pretty popular. I don't own or profit from Frozen

Elsa sat on her ice throne smiling on at her sister Anna and Kristoff dancing about the room contently. Though they tried not to make a public display out of their love they couldn't hide the look of longing, the little caresses when they thought no one was looking, and the way the clung to each other during dances. Elsa was happy for Anna. She had lived such a lonely childhood and for years thought her sister wanted nothing to do with her, but at the same time Elsa envied Anna. She knew love, she knew what the kiss of a man felt like, the warmth of his arms, but Elsa knew that sort of happiness was never meant for her.

After Anna and Kristoff's wedding Elsa found herself in her room feeling as though she was locked away once more, but this time it was by her free will. Tears fell down her face and she looked out her window onto the cold icy mountains. She missed the freedom she once had in the mountains. She could feel and do as she pleased. Even though she had a better understanding of her powers it still took deep concentration to remained content and relaxed when sometimes she just wanted to have human moments… moments where she could be excited, upset, anxious, angry, but it wasn't meant to be. She was to remain the regal calm queen that everyone still slightly feared.

She woke from her spell as she heard a knock on her door. "Your majesty, I've brought you a little something." Said Gerda. Gerda was one of the only people that knew about her powers since she was a child and though she kept her distance she was one of Elsa's closest friends. The old maid sat down a plate of cookies and cup of hot chocolate as she waited for Elsa to turn around.

"Thank you Gerda." Elsa said wiping her eyes before turning to her with a forced smile.

Gerda studied Elsa for a moment seeing her reddened eyes and damp cheeks. She pulled out a chair for Elsa and then sat down herself at the little round table. She reached in her pocket and took out a handkerchief wrapped around something. Gerda carefully unwrapped it and laid down a small hand mirror. "What do you think of this?" Gerda asked.

Elsa looked down at the hand mirror studying it. It was unique with ornate silver snowflakes around the mirror that looked to be made of ice, but there was a small chip in it. Elsa looked up at Gerda confused, "I've never seen it. It's rather beautiful. Where did you get it?"

Gerda took a deep breath, "It's yours."

"I don't think so… I mean, I would have remembered something like this." Elsa found herself drawn to this strange mirror. Her eyes frozen to the silver and crystal like structure. Each snowflake was carved so delicately that they almost looked real.

Gerda nodded her head and opened her mouth hesitating on her words. "You're parents never told you about … how you received your powers."

"They said I was born with them…" Elsa muttered dropping the cookie from her hands and looking up Gerda with searching eyes.

"You may not believe me." Gerda shook her head in disbelief, "I'm the only person who knows of this, but please believe I would never lie to you."

A tinge of fear filled Elsa's heart, but she quickly suppressed it. Feeling fear lead to lack of control. She gulped it down and sat up confidently. "I know you wouldn't lie to me Gerda. Please… tell me."

"There are kingdoms unknown to the human world by most… except your father and your mother." Gerda tapped her fingers trying to process what she was about to tell Elsa, "You're father's ancestors… your ancestors were Elves. Your great great great great grandfather was given this kingdom when he married an elfin princess."

Elsa stared at Gerda for a long moment before she began laughing. "Oh Gerda… really? You told me so many stories of elves when I was little you were hoping I'd fall for this. Clever, I'll give you that, but you should know, of all people, I don't enjoy these sort of games."

"This isn't a game child! This is true." Gerda said near tears. She bit her lips in frustration before continuing. "Your father was summoned by the Elfin King when you were born. Your mother and father traveled beyond the North Mountain, so that the Elfin King could give you his blessing to continue ruling. You see it's tradition that the Elves meet the new ruler of our kingdom. They can see the goodness or the evil within someone, so you were brought forth to be judged. They saw the good in you and gave you this gift to show their approval. It's crafted from a sort of crystal and metal only found in the Elfin Kingdom. Does it not look strange to you?"

Elsa blinked her eyes in disbelief as she again looked down to study the mirror. The metal was too light to be silver, the gleam of the stones were too bright and iridescent to be diamonds, the mirror was like frozen liquid. No… this mirror didn't look of this world. "I suppose not, but this doesn't make since. Elves aren't real." She muttered in a haze of confusion.

"There's more." Gerda huffed. "You see this chip in the mirror?"

Elsa nodded.

"When you were given this gift you're parents placed it in your hands. You were holding it when the Goblin King came in. The goblin's have hated the Elves and your father for many many years being that this kingdom was once under the goblins rule, but thousands of years ago the Elves battled for it and won. The goblins waited for a way to get back at the Elves and unfortunately, it was through you that they found their revenge. When the Goblin King saw you holding the mirror he cursed it and it cracked. A jagged chip fell out and is now here." Gerda said holding out Elsa's arm and pointing the a scar on her forearm that she always thought was a birthmark. "The shard is now forever in you and it cursed you to create a world of ice around you when you become angered."

"But mother and father always said it was a gift. One that I had to control, but they said it was a destined power." Elsa said furrowing her brows and looking down unable to meet Gerda's eyes full of pity.

"The gift was what the Elfin queen gave to you. She wasn't able to take away the curse, but she was able to give you the power to control it through love." Gerda explained as she laid her hand carefully over Elsa's gloved hand.

"Obviously she isn't the best sorceress." Elsa huffed pulling back her hand.

"I know … all this is hard to believe, but being that you seem to be doing better with your control and the fact that Anna is in a good place in her life I thought now would be the best time to share this with you. Elsa…" Gerda paused for a moment looking away as she gathered her thoughts, "I believe the Elves could help you and you need it. You put on a smile, but I see the loneliness in your eyes. Maybe… they can help you rid of this curse, so that you too could find your own happiness."

"I need a moment alone to take all this in." Elsa said standing and looking out her window once more.

Gerda placed her hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze before leaving. Elsa found herself overwhelmed and followed those feelings quickly with numbness as it was her natural instinct. The numbness in turn allowed her to contemplate what Gerda had just told her. "It makes sense I suppose, but … it can't be…" She whispered to herself. Her eyes ran up and down the slopes of the white mountains in the distance that seemed to glow as the bright moon and stars shined down. "I need further proof." She said to herself as she turned to leave her bedroom and go to her father's study.

She always thought it was peculiar how her father had all these books about Elves, but she never paid much attention to them being that they were in her mind, 'Fairy Tales.' Of all people she should have seen the truth behind the myth. She possessed the power to create ice and snow and to even give it life. She wondered to herself why she was still seeking evidence of Gerda's story when she herself had powers many wouldn't believe until seen. For several hours she found herself searching through the different books reading the stories through different eyes. Now she could see these stories were about her ancestors and not just mythical beings.

She found herself growing rather tired and was prepared to leave her studies to go back to her room when a strange book on the top shelf caught her eye. It was pushed towards the back and she would have never seen it had the lights been on, but as the moon shone into the study the strange metal cover gleamed in the light. She pulled the ladder towards the shelf and climbed up. She then grabbed the hard book with a metal cover, much like the mirror, and laid it on her father's old desk. She opened it to find a map. It showed Arendelle and over the surrounding mountains, into the highest mountain range, where no one dared go, was the Elfin kingdom labeled Alfheim.

She removed her gloves so that she could turn the page, but as she laid her finger down on the delicate paper a strange thing happened. Words began to appear around the map and read, "When the kingdoms once again join only then will their strength defeat the goblins." Elsa came to her own declaration in the moment. She would have to seek out this kingdom and on her own.

As the sun rose on Arendelle a small figure could be seen in the distance climbing the mountains. Elsa looked back on her kingdom with a heavy heart not knowing if she'd ever see it again. She knew of the dangers ahead, but she also knew what a life she'd have growing old, lonely and bitter in the castle. She wasn't doing this only for herself, but for those around her. She could no longer allow them to suffer her conflictions. She'd miss her sister that she'd only started to grow close to again, but she knew if she were not to return Anna would make a suitable replacement with Kristoff at her side. She took a deep breath and continued her journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the primary story is going to be about Elsa, but I couldn't help myself. Here's a little glimpse or major glimpse into Anna and Kristoff's wedding night. This chapter hold to it's M rating and is meant for a mature audience, so skip it if you're not into that. Please follow/fav/review and I'll give you more ;)
> 
> I don't own or profit from Frozen

Anna woke the next morning hearing a light snoring to her side and then remembered she now shared a bed with her husband. A smile stretched across her face as she rolled over in bed looking at the large sleeping figure next to her. The light was coming through the curtains and lit up his thick flaxen locks that fell in front of his strong face. His long dark lashes rest innocently over his broad cheekbones and balancing out the contrast of his other masculine features. She sighed as she remembered him looking at her through those lashes the night before, his dark eyes taking her in and as she studied him her mind replayed their first moments together as husband and wife.

The previous night….

Anna was beyond nervous after her maids left her bedroom. She looked down at the thinnest night gown she'd ever worn and wondered why it was even necessary being that it barely hung onto her shoulders and hid very little. She laid her back against the wall attempting to look seductive, but realized how ridiculous she looked and moved away fromit. She then decided it would be best if she looked relaxed, so she posed herself on the floor in front of the fireplace, but as she began sweating she realized that too wasn't the best thing. 'Maybe Kristoff would prefer coy?' She wondered to herself. She laid in bed with the blankets around her and waited, but for whatever reason Kristoff was taking his time.

Frustrated with herself and waiting Anna walked over to the curtains pulling them open just enough to look out onto the full moon. The night was clear and the stars caused the snow on the mountains in the distance to glitter. She tried to distract herself from the thought of what would happen between her and Kristoff that night. She had guessed many years earlier how it worked between a man and a woman, but Gerda's pre-wedding talk didn't make it sound appealing in the least. It sounded awkward, painful and messy.

She couldn't let that stop her. She closed her eyes and imagined all the wonderful ways Kristoff made her feel. She loved the feel of his kiss against hers, the way his pouty bottom lips molded perfectly to her own and the warmth of his tongue as it brushed against her own. She tilted her head back resting it on the window pane remembering one of their few moments they had together alone. They had snuck off to the library and Kristoff had her against the wall. His hands slowly brushed down her face to her neck and her breath caught in her throat as he made his way to her breast. As his thumb circle where her breast peaked under her corset a delicious heat tingled from her stomach to between her thighs. She felt herself losing control of her breathing and as she dared to meet his gaze she found he too was panting. That's about the time that their moment ended as they heard Gerda humming down the hall. She chuckled to herself remembering how flustered he became.

Kristoff slowly made his way from the guest bedroom he'd been staying in and to the room he and Anna would now share. He was more than nervous being that it was not only his first time, but Anna's as well. He knew his experience would be much more pleasurable than her's would be and it bothered him that she'd have to feel pain from something he'd been fantasizing over for months.

Being raised by 'love experts' intimacy wasn't exactly a hidden subject. It was freely discussed amongst the trolls and when he went to visit them before the wedding they made sure to cover anything they could have possibly missed during his upbringing. He took the advice willingly because more than anything he wanted to do right by Anna. He didn't want her looking back on their first night together in horror.

He took a deep breath and entered into their room. There was Anna standing by the window looking out. He stood silently hypnotised by her beauty. Her long light auburn hair had been loosened from her braids and hung in waves over her exposed arms and sloping neckline. The moon shined over her beautiful pale skin and through her thin nightgown exposing her delicate figure. Her eyes were closed as she leaned her head back in memory and a little moan left her lips. He found his fears slipping away as his needs took over. She opened her eyes once again looking out the window as a small amused grin stretched across her delicate face and a little giggle left her throat.

He cleared his throat and her eyes grew large turning towards him. Her cheeks blushed as she felt exposed not only in appearance, but in her moment of fantasizing. Kristoff walked over to her with a wanton smirk creating a dimple in his left cheek and his eyes seemed to grow hungrier the closer he came. Anna nervously gulped looking down unaccustomed to such a look from Kristoff. She was sure, by the way he looked at her, that he was going to make fast work of their wedding night, but she was surprised as he grabbed her hands in his and ever so gently brought them to his lips for a kiss. He then stepped back and held her arms out to her side so that he could properly take in the sight of his bride.

Anna's cheeks blushed and a moment of insecurity took over as she pulled her arms back to herself, wrapping them across her chest. Kristoff's eyes grew sadden by this act. "Please don't hide from me." He begged closing the gap between them and gently pulling her face up so that she could meet his gaze. "I love you Anna. I don't want you … to fear me." He whispered warmly.

She reminded herself this was her Kristoff and he was right. There was nothing to fear. His nature was gentle and caring. He'd always been true to her and she could see the devotion in his large pleading brown eyes. "I guess I'm just a little nervous. I mean… this is a new step for us." She admitted in a shaken voice.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to. I would be content just to share a bed with you tonight." He tried to say as convincingly as possible. In truth he'd become ready for her the minute he saw her and now that he was standing in front of her, seeing her naked form through the thin white fabric, the strain in his trousers was becoming unbearable. Regardless of his demanding needs his body was inflicting he knew tonight he had to submit to Anna.

"Alright. That would be a nice start." She smiled moving over to the bed while still holding his hand. She slipped under the covers first and moved over to the other side of the bed to make room for Kristoff. Before he slipped in he pulled off his shirt and Anna felt herself now understanding Kristoff's hungry gaze on her. She'd felt his firm form when he pulled her in for kisses and there was no hiding the fact that years of chiseling away at ice made him a little larger than most men, but she hadn't realized how defined he actually was. She felt her eyes growing uncontrollably large and her mouth gaping open as her eyes took in the sight of his thick shoulders, large muscular arms, broad chest, and sculpted torso. A noise left her throat and in horror she quickly slapped her hand over her mouth.

Kristoff chuckled and slipped under the covers with her. "So I suppose you approve?"

"I don't see anything I'd want to fix." She smiled mischievously.

It took him a moment to understand the meaning behind her words, but then he remember the trolls trying to sell him as a 'fixer upper.' A grin stretch across his face as he rolled his eyes at her quip. As he looked back to his side, seeing Anna chuckling, covers wrapped around below her beautiful bosom, he felt truly content knowing this would be his every night from now on. He pulled her close to his chest kissing the top of her head. "Did I ever tell you I've been in love with you since I was a small boy?"

"But you didn't even know me then." She said running her hands over chest and down the little trail of golden curls that followed down to his belly button.

"You won't remember this, but the day you received that little highlight was the first day I saw you." He said wrapping his fingers at the end of the white streak.

She didn't remember, but Elsa had told her the story of how her parents had brought her to the trolls for help. She searched Kristoff's eyes stunned by this new knowledge. "You were there?"

"Yes and I'd wished more in that moment than I ever had in my years that your life be saved. I never thought I'd see you again after that night, but fate brought us back together." He whispered burying his nose in her hair and breathing in the scent of her hair that reminded him of the wild flowers of the mountains.

"I'm glad I found you." She said thinking of how she almost made the horrible decision of marrying Hans. A frown slowly formed in place of her smile as this thought took over, but as Kristoff large hands caressed over her cheeks her small grin soon returned. She pulled herself up to him and placed an innocent kiss on his lips, but as her hands found his soft silky hair she found herself deepening the kiss.

A small moan left his lips as he felt her little fingers tangle in his hair and he couldn't hold back the temptation of exploring more of her. He ran his hands down her narrow shoulders and down her back resting his hands at the small of her waist. He could feel the tension she'd previously been holding onto leave her body and as she melted into him, wrapping her arms around him, he felt more confident in study of her. His fingers slowly made their way over her supple bottom and caressed the back of her thighs. He didn't go further as he felt her gasp in his lips.

"I'm sorry. I'm moving too…"

"No." She interrupted with a deep exhale. "You feel nice. I just didn't expect that it would make me feel that way."

"I can do better than that if you like." He whispered in her ear followed by a kiss on her neck.

She felt a sudden heat flood her lower body and it seemed to melt any hesitation she had away as a moan left her lips. Kristoff, seeing her reaction and taking it as a yes, continued to assault her neck with nibbling kisses. His hands continued to caress the back of her thighs and bit by bit she began to pull her legs apart until her knees were on each side of his hips. She felt a hardness pushing from under his trousers and she found her body pulling towards it. This uncontrollable magnetic feeling caused her run her center down the length of him, but she pulled away as she heard Kristoff groan and his eyes rolled.

"I'm sorry. I hurt you!" She squeaked.

"No." He chuckled pulling her back to him. "Not even close. It just felt too good. If you start doing that it's going to be hard to control myself."

"Oh." Was all she could manage as she laid her head back on his shoulder with a self satisfied grin. Her fingers made little circles down to his waist and ran her fingers over the very distinct lines above his hip bones. His breath shuddered and his eyes squeezed close as he tried to find control. Feeling a little braver she whispered, "What if ...I don't want you to control yourself?"

"Wh… what?" He stuttered as his eyes flashed open.

She looked up at him and licked her lips nervously before continuing. "I mean… this is our wedding night and it would be a shame to waste such a moment."

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" Kristoff teased as a devious grin stretched across his face.

She giggled. "I know I was … reluctant, but I think I very much want this now, or that's what my body is telling me."

Kristoff let out a heavy breath as he rolled Anna under him. He searched her lusty half lidded eyes seeing that she too was feeling the same needs as him. Without warning he began pulling the bottom of her dress up and she watched on a little startled at his eagerness. Kristoff had been imagining this moment for the last year. Elsa insisted he and Anna had a long engagement and though he agreed he silently tortured himself at night with thoughts of the delicate Anna under him in the throes of passion. As he pulled the remainder of her gown away she fell back from it landing back on the pillow.

Kristoff eyes nearly popped out of his head as his breath staggered in delight from the sight of her naked form. She turned her head slightly embarrassed from her exposure, but she could still feel his gaze. Kristoff forgot how to breath as he took in her perfectly full breast that heaved with every breath. He followed down to her smooth delicate waist and her smooth sloping hips. Soft auburn curls covered her womanhood and her lithe legs tightened together trying to hide her exposure.

"Anna… I don't deserve you." He barely breathed out. "You're so so very lovely. Please forgive me if I find myself losing control." Before she could answer he wrapped his arms under her waist and ran his hands under her shoulder blades lifting her to him. His tongue and smooth lips trailed down to her breast where his tongue found its way to her harden buds. She melted in his arms as she felt him torture her with nibblings and suckles. This only caused the twisting and coiling in her lower abdomen to move lower.

"Kristoff!" She gasped out desperately clinging to his strong shoulders. "Oh… that's amazing."

His smirk formed around her nipple as he lightly ran his teeth over it. 'She even taste good,' He thought to himself. He wanted to taste more. He then moved down to her tiny little waist that he could fit between his two hands and ran his tongue around her belly bottom causing her stomach to clench. Her head fell back in a cry and it gave him an opportunity to sneak lower as her legs opened from their tight grip.

Lost in her own world of new feelings she lost track of where Kristoff was. She then felt a wet heat below that wasn't her own. Her head shot up and she saw Kristoff's dark eyes looking up at her as his tongue ran over her slit. She was ready to protest when he hit something that sent a shiver down her body and caused her to choke out a cry. She again fell back on the pillow and soon found herself caring less as he massaged that point again and again with his tongue. 'I should have known I'd be at his mercy being that he was raised by love experts,' She somehow managed to realize before her mind started to loose all control.

The hot coil within her swirled and swirled, deepened and pulled and her body seemed to have a mind of it's own as her thighs shook and her fingers reached out for something that wasn't there. She grew closer and closer to this unknown feeling. She reached for it feeling an intoxication washing up and down her body. "Yes… please…" She begged, but she knew not what for. Then Kristoff pulled away altogether. She sat up groaning in frustration, feeling as though she'd strike him for interrupting such a feeling, but then she watched him step out of bed to remove his trousers.

She should have noticed his thick sculpted thighs, his perfectly rounded bottom, but those things didn't seem to matter as the obviously fervet large swollen part of him was on display. "I'm sorry Anna, but I … just can't hold back much longer. I'm giving you one last chance. Do you … want this?" He asked crawling back into bed.

"Yes…. I do." She nodded laying down and opening her legs willingly.

"You know that it may hurt…"

"Yes yes yes." She huffed impatiently, "I couldn't care less. I don't know what you started in me, but I feel like I'm going to lose my mind if we don't join soon." She said breathlessly.

He arched a brow at her surprised at her wanton behavior considering how shy she was just moments earlier, but he only mused over this for a moment before climbing on top of her. He gently massaged her with his finger for a few moments before he lined himself up with her. Leaning down he pulled her mouth to his and as gently as possible sheathed himself within her breaking past her barrier. Her eyes opened widely and she writhed under him as he tried to hold her still. It took all his willpower to remain in place, especially as her struggling body only caused her to slide down him slightly. Uncontrollably he found his hips pushing himself back within her and she let out a whimper as she bit into her lips and scrunched her eyes closed.

"Oh Anna, I'm so sorry my love. Just relax and let your body adjust. The pain will pass." He whispered in her ear so softly that she found his breath tickling her neck offered some comfort. As he caressed her shoulders and arms she slowly she found the pain numbing. She tested this by pulling herself away from him and sliding herself back down him. There was a small sting, but also a the promise of something much more pleasing rebuilding within her.

As Kristoff ran his hands back down her body and to her knees pulling her legs around him she found another pleasure point as he lifted her hips. "There!" She practically yelled. Kristoff tried to rethink his movements and then angled her hips up pushing within her. As he did Anna's head fell back and a whimper slowly made it's way from her throat and past her lips. He continued to work that spot and felt her pulsing around him. He didn't know how he would hold on as he felt his hot velvety center pulling and coiling around him.

"Anna," He breathed out, "you feel… ooohh gods, you feel amazing."

Just as he felt himself building and losing control Anna's began to cry out his name and digging her nails into his shoulders. Her depths began to contract around him and her eyes grew wide as her breath struggled. She felt a scattering of tingles burst from her center traveling to all other parts of her body as her toes curled and fingers clung to Kristoff. The world seemed to fall apart around her as she felt her vision burst into more stars than the night sky outside her window. She fell back and soon watched the glorious sight of Kristoff stretched above her groaning and crying out as he sharply thrusted into her with precision. He then collapsed to her side pulling her to him.

With their bodies tangled together, Kristoff sheltering Anna with his large arms, and Anna nuzzling her face into his neck they remained silent catching their breath. "That was more than I expected it would be." Anna finally spoke up.

"It was as amazing as I'd hoped and more." He grinned contently

Back to the morning after...

Anna sighed and felt truly lucky in the moment. Kristoff seemed to content to wake, but she felt herself too excited to remain in bed any longer. She kissed the top of his head and took one last look at him before stepping out of bed to put on her robe. Most people wouldn't be eager to share this sort new experience with anyone, but Anna found herself sneaking off to discuss it with Elsa, in the most delicate way of course. She came to Elsa's door and knocked, but heard no answer.

"Elsa.." She whispered. "Elsa?" She called, but there was no answer. She opened the door to find the room empty. On her little round table was a note with Anna's name. She opened it.

Anna,

I'm so sorry to do this on the night of your wedding, but I have discovered new information in regards to my powers. Please don't come looking for me. Gerda can fill you in on the details. Please take care of the kingdom until my return. Again, please don't look for me. I have to do this on my own. I love you dearly sweet sister and know Kristoff will always take care of you. My best wishes to you both.

Elsa

Anna looked up in disbelief holding the letter and shouting, "Gerda! Gerda!" as she walked out of Elsa's room.

Gerda came from around the corner and saw the fury in Anna's eyes. "She left didn't she?" Gerda questioned with a sigh.

"Yes! Care to explain?" Anna asked holding out the letter to Gerda.

Gerda nodded, "Come. Follow me to your father's library. You need to have a seat to hear what I'm about to tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own or profit from Frozen

The cold never bother Elsa. When others pulled their cloaks around them and gathered around the bonfires Elsa would take off her shoes and let her feet crunch the soft snow. She could blanket herself in it and it had no effect on her internal temperature. When her mother was alive she would try and bundle her up by the fire believing her daughters cool state meant that she felt discomfort, but after her mother would leave the room Elsa would throw off the blankets, open her window and let the winters winds kiss her cheeks. The cold was not the problem for her now. It was her struggle to survive.

The third day in the mountains without food and only snow to hydrate her, she found herself growing weak. She looked around for life, plants, a stray mountain goat, a bird, but the only life around was her. She looked down at the map in the book feeling desperate as she tried to guess her whereabouts. All the snow covered mountains looked alike and the blizzard that was forming around her made it all the more impossible to distinguish any sort of path.

Knowing her legs wouldn't carry her much longer she quickly formed a large polar bear out of snow and using some of the last of her powers she gave it life. It was naturally loyal to her and bent down to allow her to climb it. She rode her bear for another day. Though she was tired, she felt relief as the blizzard cleared and she saw a mountain in the distance that was a marker on the map. It was called The Nisser being that the peak looked like a gnome hat with the base almost looking like the face of a plump gnome. With the snow settle below giving it a white beard it took on the appearance all the more.

"Just a little longer." She said weakly to the bear as her stomach seemed to fold and cramp in hunger.

They traveled into the night and her fragile state grew worse. The hunger was gone, but was replace with the dizzy sickness and she felt that even if she did find something to eat it wouldn't stay in her stomach long. Little orbs of lights filled her vision though it was dark and she felt herself going in and out of consciousness. She knew that she still have a days journey left until she came to Alfheim. She wasn't sure she'd last that long, so she decided not to camp and keep moving.

As daylight made it's feeble attempt to turn the night into day, in the snowy high altitudes, she found herself barely holding on. She looked up and her vision was darkening. Her head felt tight and she could feel her pulse slowing. Something glimmered in the distance, but she wasn't sure if she was seeing it or if it was her mind hallucinating. She strained seeing something shining like silver. It was moving towards her and as she pulled what energy she had left together she could now make out the figure as a man holding a sword. His pace showed a determination and she could only assume he was hostile as he lifted the sword defensively marching towards her.

"I need help." Her voice barely rasped out, but he didn't hear her. She wasn't sure if it was her vision playing tricks on her, but it wasn't just his sword that was silver. His hair looked sterling and his sharp stern eyes looked argent. As he drew his sword up and back she knew he meant to strike, so she rallied was little strength she had been holding her up and managed to cry out, "I don't mean harm." Her head began to swim, but she could see him slowly lowering his sword. "I just need hhhh…" She struggled to get out, but her weakened state finally took it's toll. Her vision blackened and her body began to fall off the snowy polar bear.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Niall was scouting the mountains feeling an unknown presence moving closer to Alfheim. He felt it moving through the night and this heightened his concerns. This presence had a purpose it seemed. He looked for prints through the night and could only find those of a polar bear. "How strange." He said to himself knowing polar bears hadn't been in these lands for many many years. He knew the vikings use to take them as pets, but he'd never seen a polar bear in the wild. "This must be a foreign invader." He muttered to himself, but this only perplexed him all the more. The only invaders the elves had dealt with in the last few hundred years had been goblins.

On his guard Niall followed the tracks. Feeling confident in his skills and seeing that there were only one set of prints he knew whomever this was he could handle on his own and swiftly. As morning broke he could tell he was gaining on the invader and he soon heard a strange moan, like a struggling breath. He moved out far enough to where he could still see the figure and ran quietly to it's side. He briskly made his way ahead of the invader and stood his ground in front of them so that they could see him giving them a chance to turn around. If a death could be avoided he preferred it, but anyone that ventured this far into the mountains had a tendency of charging rather than retreating. He quickly pulled out his sword and approached.

The snow blew about obstructing his vision, but as he moved closer he could see a slender figure clinging onto the polar bear. It seemed to struggle as it pushed itself up. He could then see it was a woman and that was confirmed as she mumbled something so lightly he couldn't quite make it out. His hearing was very keen so he decided the problem was in the words that the girl attempt to form and not of his own hearing. The snow cleared and his eyes grew large now only standing a few feet away from her. She almost looked like one of his people, but on further inspection he saw that she was a mortal. She was scarcely dressed for a mortal and he knew not how she survived the previous days journeys without the warmth of a cloak. He slowly moved closer lowering his sword and heard her barely cry out, "I don't mean harm. I just need hhh…" Help he knew was the word she was trying to form, but her eyes fluttered shut and she slowly started to slide off her polar bear.

He quickly dashed catching the maiden before she hit the ground and he was shocked that her skin didn't show any signs of being harmed by the exposure to the icy elements around her. Her temperature wasn't as warm as a mortals and was much like his own. He glanced over her lithe form in his arms. She was extraordinarily beautiful for a mortal, he thought to himself. She was very fair with hair the color of snow. Her features were pointed like an elf, but her ears weren't. He sensed a magical aspect to her and as he looked back at her polar bear it was confirmed. The bear was made entirely of snow yet it had life. "What are you?" He questioned to looking back to the form that was steadily losing life in his arms.

He looked to the polar bear and ran his hands over the top of its head showing it that he was not a threat and it bowed to him. He quickly jumped on it's back with the girl in his arms and headed off into a direction where he knew they'd find food. His camp had been set up near the frozen rivers at the bottom of the mountains where he'd often go ice fishing and he nudge the bear with his heels as they drew near. Once they arrived he pulled back on the ice reigns, that were formed around the bears neck, prompting it to stop and jumped off it with the girl in his arms. He moved inside the tent placing her on his bedding and pulled out his horn flask of water. He pulled her up in his arms and slowly let the water trickle into her mouth. Still unconscious the water just trickled back out her mouth and down her chin.

"Come on." He growled frustratedly shaking her lightly, trying to get her to wake. A small whimper left her lips and this time he took a sip from the canteen placing the water in his own mouth. He then placed his lips to hers letting the water trickle from his mouth to hers as he caressed her throat encouraging her to gulp. She finally did and a little more noises began to leave her throat. He then took out some herbs bread and chewed it in his mouth. Doing the same he fed it to her from his mouth. She swallowed it down eagerly and he soon found that she could eat small pieces on her own.

For the next few hours he sat across from her watching her sleep. He pondered on the possibility that she could be half elf, but regardless of this fact he still didn't trust her. Her magic had a darkness to it as though it had been tainted and he knew, though she didn't look like a mare witch, she still may have been one. "No she couldn't be." He whispered to himself knowing that the mare didn't possess this sort of power. There was the jotunn that could do what she could with snow, but they were frost giants. She was a delicate creature who in that moment seemed rather feeble and not at all like a mighty giant.

As the hour went by she slowly came to. Her eyes began to open and she groaned as her body found life again. As her eyes blinked open he watched as a look of shock washed over her face finding herself inside a tent with blankets wrapped around her. She quickly sat up seeing a man with silver eyes staring at her. In a bewildered state she instantly became defensive and shot four icicle darts towards the mans face. He pulled out his sword striking each so quickly she almost missed his movements. He looked up at her with a harsh stare and swiftly moved his sword pointing it at her throat. "I would advise that you not use your powers on the man that saved you from death." He said entirely too composed and without emotion.

She nodded carefully and gulped moving her back closer to the cloth of the tent. "My mistake." She whispered.

He then dropped his sword and placed it back in it's sheath. He stared at her unblinking for what seemed like hours rather than minutes and she found herself staring back. Though his hair was as white and silver as an old mans, his face was as youthful as her own. His features were unlike any she'd seen. His long eyes were completely silver, even his pupils, and they tilt upwards along with his gray brow. His gaze was both frightening and enchanting. She found herself so hypnotized by his eyes that it took her a long moment to study the rest of his features. His long face shape held a strong jaw and he had a long twisting devilish mouth. His nose was as pointed as her own and sat between two very sharp cheekbones. He was unnaturally handsome in form as well appearing tall and lean though it was difficult to see being that they were sitting and he had an cape wrapped around him. His cape was like a starless indigo night sky and the rest of his dress look rather out of date. It was that of traditional Scandinavian clothing with a long tunic, tights and tall boots, but the materials shimmered like pearl in color. She could only guess he offered the best camouflage for the snowy mountains.

The feature that struck her the most was one that she could not see right away. As his tension released from his posture and his fixed eyes moved off her he did something that caused her to gasp. His long silvery hair had covered his ears and forgetting himself his hand went up moving the strands covering his vision behind his ear. It was then that she saw the long pointed elf ears. "You're an elf!" She yelled excitedly.

He nodded wearily. "Yes… but what are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

"What am I?" Elsa questioned in a contemplative tone, more to herself than to him. She had to admit, she wasn't even sure at this point, but seeing him waiting with a skeptical eyes she knew it was best that she offered him an answer. She knew he wasn't about to just take her word for it either, so she decided it would be best to show him the mirror. "Where's my satchel?" She asked looking around.

His expression remained solemn, his eyes still locked on her, as his hand slipped behind his back and pulled out her satchel. He held it in front of him dangling the strap on his long finger and as she went to grab it he pulled it back to him. "I'm not sure it's the best idea that you have this. What's in it?" He questioned tilting his head and his eyes lighting up with a certain teasing delight.

She felt a wave of anger fill her as she remained leaned forward with tightened lips, but she quickly found control as always. With a deep breath she told him,"You may look."

"This better not be a trick witch." He snarled slowly opening it.

"How would that benefit me? It seems I need you for my survival." She reminded him in a sharp tone.

An amused moan left his throat and a smirk formed on his face at this fact. "Very true." He concluded leaning back and opening the bag. "So… what does one so ill prepared for these mountains pack?" He then reached into the satchel. "A hand mirror…" he scoffed, "and …." He paused looking down at the book. This was not a mortal book. The cover was made out of elfin steel and the pages of silk only crafted in his lands. "How did you get this?" He asked with large gleaming eyes.

"It was in my father's library." She responded with a tone of melancholy as she looked down with sorrowful eyes.

"and how did your father come to possess it?" He questioned opening the book and finding it was a reference guide to his world along with an ancestral history. He'd never seen anything quite like it in his world, but he'd heard of such a book existing. A book that was passed down to a mortal king and his elf bride hundreds of years prior. He pieced the information together and looked up at her with more astonishment than mistrust.

"I'm not sure. It was in his library at the palace." She answered still distant in her sad memories.

"and who was your father?" He pushed, with a slight detection of frustration in his voice over her avoidance of giving him the information he needed.

Finally wiping a tear from her eyes she cleared her throat and regain her composure. "My father was King Albert of Arendelle. He passed almost five years ago." She gulped. "This made me the queen." She stuck out her hand and took a deep breath. "Hi… I'm Queen Elsa."

He stared at her hand unsure of what to do with it, but he assumed, as she waited awkwardly, that she was waiting for him to take it. He arched a brow confused and took her hand. She then shook his hand up and down and he pulled it away unsure of what the gesture actually meant. "I am Niall." He finally answered. "So … Queen Elsa, Why does a Queen leave her kingdom to seek out Alfheim and again… why do you have this book?"

"Where to begin?" She tapped her fingers together trying to remember the bizarre story Gerda had told her. "Ummm… so… I just found all this out recently. You see … I have this curse that isn't the easiest to control. I can make ice and snow which I demonstrated earlier… sorry for that. I didn't hurt you right?"

"I assure you I'm fine, but please continue." He nodded.

"Alright, so for years this ability… curse was the family secret. You see, I couldn't command this power, but then something happened… that I'd rather not go into. Anyways, I finally learned to control it, but I still would like it completely removed because I have to maintain complete concentration and calm to keep it from getting out of control. I feel like I'm not living a life, like I'm a prisoner to this body and my maid told me that the elves may be able to help me being that my … ummm… four or five times grandmother was an elf." She explained.

"So it's true." He said quietly more to himself than to her. "You're the descendant of Alva. Hmm… it makes more sense now."

"Ehhh… what?" She questioned not following him.

"Nothing." He said clearing his throat and focusing his attentions back to her. "So you said this power of yours was a curse?"

"Well … my maid told me when I was a baby I was brought before the King of Elves to be judged and I guess that same day the Goblin King came and cursed me. That mirror was suppose to be a gift from the Elves, but when the Goblin king cursed me the mirror cracked and a shard cut into my arm." She held out her arm showing him a long pink line. "I guess the shards somewhere in there and that's how I got this magic."

"That's not how you got the magic, but it is how you got the curse." He sighed smirking up at her with an insightful twinkle to his eyes.

"Wh..wh… what do you know?" She asked frustrated with his arrogance.

He leaned his head back as his long grin stretched over his perfect gleaming teeth and he seemed on the verge of laughter for a moment. He shook his head and finally a deep chuckle left throat. "I know more than you may realize."

"Please then… enlighten me." She sneered.

"I've heard of you and your curse. Now … what actually happened was the you were born with this gift, but your parents were frightened of it." He paused for a moment to let her consider his words. Seeing her eyes grow curious he continued. "Queen Alva was your ancestor and the queen of the snow elves, the race of elves I belong to. She had your powers and it can only be passed down through a female line. You were the first female born since her reign. The King of Elves assured your parents that this was a gift that would cause no harm and that it would day prove beneficial to the mortal kingdom. Unfortunately the Goblin King heard of your parents concerns and cursed you by making this power uhhh … how do I put it… overpowering to your mortal form. " He explained coolly.

"Hold on… how do you know all this about me?" She huffed with a furrowed brow.

"There was a prophecy dictated after your curse. You would one day return to Alfheim and join forces with my people. Only then will their strength defeat the goblins and…" Again a smirk formed over his face and he seemed to refuse to continue.

"and what?"

His smirk melted away and he took a deep inhale. "and nothing more."

She still felt he was hiding something important, but other questions seem to take priority. "I saw something like that in that book." She moved closer opening the book to the map. She then took off her gloves and ran her fingers across the page making letters appear that read, 'When the kingdoms once again join only then will their strength defeat the goblins.'

"Hmm… it seems you were destined to discover this." He said leaning his head forward only inches away from her own head. As she looked up his silver eyes gleamed in wonder as he seemed to be studying her.

She moved back away from him, to her original spot as she felt her cheeks blush. "Why are the Elves and Goblins fighting?" She questioned. "and … why should I help defeat them."

"Many years ago the Elf King ruled all surrounding territories. Even the lands you now call Arendelle. Those lands were given to the mortals when your ancestor married the Elf King's eldest daughter Alva. The Goblin King felt there was favoritism given to the mortals. To maintain peace the second daughter, Wilda, was given to the Goblin King for a bride. Peace between all three nations maintained for many years, but when Wilda died the Goblins forgot their treaty and in greed, took the forest driving out the forest Elves. For years my people have fought to restore those lands to our forest cousins, but have been unsuccessful. I believe your powers may help us drive them out." He told her as though it were common knowledge.

"I … don't know if I can do that. I mean… I'm not a coward and my powers are strong. It's just… what if I don't defeat them and then the goblins come after my kingdom?" She challenged.

"That is a wise concern, but if you do defeat the goblin king or more so...if you kill the goblin king your curse will be removed." He explained.

"That certainly adds another layer of enticement." She huffed sarcastically crossing her arms and laying back. "Nothing can ever be simple for me I suppose."

Both parties went silent and Niall found himself looking at Elsa through new eyes. There was another prophecy he had'nt shared with her. One that had to do with her joining the kingdom of the elves. She would not only bring peace back to the elves, but would also marry the prince of elves. She would become a great queen and would be much beloved by all. He shook the thought from his head and began to get up. "I'll bring you the Alfheim tomorrow to meet the queen and king. We need to focus on getting your strength back for the journey. I'm going to go fish. Please make yourself comfortable. I'll be back shortly."

"You know the queen and king?" She questioned.

"They've honored me with the duty of guardian over these mountains and that isn't given to just any elf, so yes. I'm fortunate enough to be one of their closer acquaintances." He smiled opening the tent door.

"By the way…" She called out just as he turned to leave, "Thank you for saving my life and … for taking me to the queen and king."

He turned, nodding and gave her a gentle smile before stepping out of the tent. She laid there for sometime trying to absorb all that she all just learned from Niall. It all seemed too strange to be true, but some would view her abilities in the same light, so she found herself willing to accept it. She found herself unsettled over the aspect of a prophecy being attached to her being some sort of savior. Her only intention of going there was to become ordinary, so that she could find some enjoyment in life. As she found herself lost in thought she almost missed Niall stepping back into the tent. He carried in three fish.

She lifted her brow surprised. "That was quick. I've always heard ice fishing was an all day event."

"Maybe for mortals." He sighed and laid out the fish on a plate quickly slicing the meat from the bone. He then stuck a raw piece in his mouth and Elsa cringed disgusted. "I assure you these fish are from the cleanest spring waters you'll find. You won't grow sick from it's meat." He explained.

"But … it's raw." She gulped.

"Try it. You may find it enjoyable." He said lifting a piece to her lips.

She closed her eyes and reluctantly opened her mouth. As the delightful taste of the meat hit her tongue she found her hunger spurring her to chew it quickly and swallow it down. Her eyes flickered open in approval and she began filling her mouth with the meat. After sometime she noticed Niall watching her amused and feeling uncomfortable with the attention she decided to pick up their conversation. "So you say these powers have been passed onto me. Do all elfs have magic?" She questioned taking another bite of fish.

"We don't really look at our abilities as powers. We are just simply more agile and swift than mortals. Our connection with nature is stronger and … we can read emotions whereas man can not." He said factually. Some would mistake it as arrogant, but she was beginning to learn it was just his nature. He was only able to speak glaring truths.

"I've picked up on that. It's a little annoying to be honest." She said gulping down her drink. "I've read that elves can be tricky."

"I'm not sure what you mean by this." He said narrowing his eyes.

She looked down smiling to herself seeing his agitated reaction and felt content giving him repayment for his harsh assumptions on mortals. She knew he could read right through her but with a coy shrug she explained, "I've just read stories of elf maidens luring men to their death, stealing souls, lovers…"

He fumed a heavy breath from his nostrils and hissed, "What lies Christians have created."

She looked at him startled. "I take offense to that sir."

"You should." He scoffed. "As your assumptions have offended me."

She narrowed her eyes at him and felt her anger flaring. She squeezed her fist attempting to squeeze the intensity of her feelings away. She gradually slowed her pulse. "I'm sorry. My words were spiteful." She admitted sitting up and holding her chin out strongly. "But yours have been insensitive, so I reacted. I shouldn't have."

"You're emotions frighten you." He observed looking up at her with a much more serious, almost concerned, gaze.

"I guess reading emotion isn't your best ability." She chuckled. "No. The opposite. I have to suppress the fear. If I don't I …" Her thoughts trailed off. She cleared her throat and shrugged, "I just have to." There was a long pause of silence before decided to change the subject. "So it seems you must have a special skill to be noticed by the Queen and King of your kingdom."

He suppressed his chuckle before replying, "I was fortunate to have some of the best swordsmen training in Alfheim and I'll admit that I was quick student in warfare and you're correct… I'm not the best at reading emotions as some elves."

"So do the Goblins often attack Alfheim?" She questioned.

"No. The only elfin kingdom they've taken has been Alfskogr. They stay away from ice and snow." He explained. "Alfheim has been built into the snowy mountains. You shall see that it's glory soon enough." She smiled to herself in memory and Niall took notice. He waited for her explain her smirk, but seeing that she had no intention he pointed out, "This amuses you."

"It's just that… I ran away from home once and built a castle in the mountains made of ice for myself. It was beautiful, so I'm trying to imagine a whole kingdom built this way." She admitted.

He seemed please by this as a serene smile stretched across his face. "I believe you will be pleased. It's growing dark, so we should sleep soon. We will leave first thing in the morning and we should be there by midday."

"Oh… I'll just make an ice fort for myself outside." Elsa said getting up, but then she felt his hand on her arm and she turned back around.

He removed his hand feeling a wave of nervousness from her and gestured for her to sit. "I would advise that you stay in here tonight. You haven't regained your health entirely and though Goblins avoid the snow it doesn't mean that they aren't roaming the mountains." He said clearing the tent and laying out blankets.

"Ummm… I suppose it would be safer in here with you." She muttered.

"Yes. It would be, so why are you so nervous?" He questioned tilting his head curiously.

"It's just that … I've never been alone with a man and though I know your intention aren't immoral, being in a space with a man, alone… at night is not looked on as appropriate conduct where I'm from." She confessed timidly.

She jumped back as he pulled out his sword, but he then laid it between the two sets of blankets that he'd rolled out. He then got under the blankets to the left of the tent. "I promise you that I won't cross this sword."

She was taken by his act of chivalry and as she slowly slipping into her blankets she looked over to him with a nod of appreciation, but his eyes were already closed. She found herself studying him for a long while before sleep finally took her. He so easily read her, but she couldn't feel anything, but the contrast with him. He kept his emotions guarded. Though he lacked emotion and seemed rather arrogant at times he also seemed to be loyal, valiant, and honest. These were all characteristics she valued the most in someone however he also seemed to infuriate her and challenge her like no one had. With a sigh she let go of her frustrations and after her days of journey quickly found slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa woke up feeling much more refreshed than she had in days. Her eyes blinked open and she looked up seeing the sky. Just as she began to wonder why a tent wasn't above her Niall leaped next to her out of no where, leaned down inches above her waking face and looked down at her with a spry smile. "Gahhh!" She shouted crawling away from him. "Wha… what are you doing!"

He fell back laughing as she puffed out her nose cross and bewildered. Clearing his throat of his laughter and quickly finding his calmer expression he answered, "I'm checking to see if you're still alive. I had no idea mortals slept so long."

"What time is it?" She croaked out standing to her feet, her icy blonde hair in a knotted mess all around her.

He looked to the cloudy sky, but with his sharp eyes he could see the sun though she could not. "The sun has just made it's way over the horizon to the east."

"That's … too early." She mumbled rubbing her eyes, straightening her hair and standing to stretch her back.

"I was up before it even began to appear." He said.

"Of course." She grumbled with sarcasm. "You're an almighty elf. Please show pity on my mortal soul."

"I already have." He said turning to her with a confident smirk and leaning down to gather up her blankets. She watched as he rolled and folded the blanket so swiftly and tightly that by the time he was finished it was no bigger than his foot. He then stuffed them into a bag before placing it onto his back. He looked up searching the clouded sky and placing his hands to his lips made a noise that sounded like a caw. A large gray and white bird descended from the gray clouds and she almost missed it due to it's color matching the clouds, but as it came to land on Niall's arm it was hard to miss due to it's size. Niall smiled at it kindly and gently stroked it's wings.

"Is that … a raven?" She questioned.

He nodded and tied something to it's leg.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Sending word to the … prince." He sighed.

"The prince?" Elsa questioned curiously.

He nodded again.

"Oh. I didn't realize the queen and king had children." She muttered.

"We can only hope that one day he'll be as great of a king as his father." Niall said tucking his finger under the crows talons and then lifting it to the air. It swiftly took to the air and disappeared back into the clouds.

Confused by his meaning she questioned. "Does he seem like he won't be?"

Niall nodded. "I think he's seems rather just and fair."

"You don't sound too confident in him." Elsa pointed out.

Niall went silent as he thought that over. "I think his qualities are perfectly suited for the position, but he's rather adventurous and unsocial. I'm not sure that's beneficial to a kingdom."

"Well I can certainly understand feeling confined to the position when all you want is to have the freedoms of those around you." She looked off ahead into the distance with a sympathetic grin for this prince. She walked next to Niall as he led her back to her bear which she was relieved to see curled up under a pine.

"I'm sure you do understand. You're rather adventurous for a Queen. Won't your people miss you?" He questioned reaching down to pat the bear awake.

"No. I put my sister and her husband in charge. They'll probably do a better job than myself to be honest. At least they can interact with the people more..." She explained, but her words were soon cut off as she felt Niall's hands wrap around her waist and lift her to the polar bear. He then jumped on behind her and she blushed as she felt him moving closer to her backside. If that wasn't enough he then wrapped his arms around her waist making her eyes widen and her posture straightened.

"I'm falling off the back. I apologize." He chuckled feeling her tense. "So … you have a younger sister. Is she like you?"

"No. She's perfectly normal and adorable, sweet, caring… feisty. She's easily liked and I … take some getting use to. She'd be a better Queen than myself." Elsa admitted.

"and what of your sister's husband, you said you trust him? Could you trust him with your kingdom?" Niall questioned unwrapping his arms from around Elsa's waist, which was much to her relief. She couldn't place the feeling it was giving her, but she knew she wasn't feeling at ease. He then took the reigns of the polar bear and shook them so that it would take off.

After taking a breath of relief she finally answered his question. "I really like Kristoff. I can tell he really loves my sister and he's not from royalty or from any established family really." She struggled momentarily trying to think of how to describe him further. "He's a simple guy that was raised… by trolls, but other than that he's just your average, kind, rustic, man."

Niall chuckled, "Raised by trolls yet simple."

"Ya," Elsa giggled thinking of how ridiculous that seemed, "He lived amongst the ice harvesters when he got older, so he's not like the trolls in his behavior, but I think they did do well by raising him to be kind hearted. I couldn't wish for a better man for my sister."

"Interesting… hmmm…" Niall said looking up to the sky in thought. "He's an ice harvester you say?"

"Yes?" She answered looking over her shoulder and up at Niall with a curious brow.

"Does this man have a reindeer?" Niall questioned looking down at her sapphire eyes that he found himself lost in.

Her mouth gaped open in shock before responding, "Yes… how did you..?"

"I briefly met this Kristoff once. He'd ventured too far into the mountains … it must have been 50 moons ago. He's a mortal of sun colored hair, dark eyes, tall, stocky…"

"Yes." Elsa whispered still stunned by the connection.

"I imagine he probably wouldn't recognize me. I was fully cloaked when I helped him dig his sleigh out of the snow. I quickly disappeared thereafter." Niall explained further as they approached a valley forest at the bottom of the mountain. It was strangely green and lush, but then as the clouds parted the sun seemed to beam down only to the forest. Little musical birds could be heard from within and a path was made through bowing trees.

"What is this place?" She questioned as an uncontrolled shiver slid down her back between her and Niall.

"Guilledou Forest." He breathed swallowing down his emotions affected by her moment of awakening to the forest. "We will have to leave the bear here. It will be too warm for it to enter."

"Is there no other way around it?" She questioned.

"No. It's a magically protect pathway and the only way to Alfheim. I am sorry, but you'll have to walk." He said sliding off the bear and holding out his hand to help her off.

She didn't take his hand, but instead glared at him with her chin out and slid off the bear herself. "It has nothing to do with me walking. I … will miss my bear." She admitted.

He raised his brows surprised. "You care deeply for your creation." He observed.

"I do." She admitted smiling at her bear and gently wrapping her arms over it's shoulders to give it a goodbye hug.

"I promise you when I do my scouting I'll make sure to check on it." He reassured her.

"Thank you." She whispered choking down her tears as she looked down at it adorable snowy face. They then turned away from the confused bear and began walking into the forest. Niall could feel Elsa's grief in leaving the bear behind, so he remained silent letting her find peace in her own time. As her feelings washed away from the effect of the enchanted forest surrounding them he cursed himself for paying such close attention to her emotions. Guilledou Forest was known for it's beauty, healing elements, natural springs, but what it was truly known for was the way it seemed to permeate love, which is why the Goblin's stayed away from it being heartless creatures who viewed love as a weakness.

"I feel so alive here. How strange." Elsa whispered more to herself than to be shared.

"This forest isn't your typical forest." He explained trying to suppress his emotions as he became increasingly attracted to her. There was no denying her beauty. He noticed it from the start but the forest played on those emotions. Unfortunately as she looked up at him with her bright blue eyes surrounded by long lashes he not only felt his heart pounding harder, but also caught her feelings of attraction towards him. Both stopped their steps and became still as the forest invisibly reached into their souls adding lust into the mixture. Niall let his eyes close as he concentrated on the reality. This was the forest doing and not his own. "We should continue." He mumbled opening his eyes and walking ahead of Elsa.

Elsa mystified by what had just passed between Niall and herself took a little longer to awake from the spell. She shook her head trying to push the feelings out, but passion consumed her in a way it never had. As she trailed after Niall she found herself lewdly taking him in as he stood tall ahead of her. The way his silver hair hung smoothly on his indigo cape looked like shooting stars on a night sky, but as he paused to remove his backpack and cape to her thoughts grew less innocent. It was the first time she could actually take in his form and she found her brow lifting and her head tilting in awe.

'He does have nice shoulders for one so tall and lean.' She thought to herself as he kneeled down to a mossy rocky stream to fill his horn flask with water. 'and a very nice bottom.' A giggle almost left her lips as she felt astonished by her own mind set that was so unlike herself, but as Niall looked over his shoulder at her with a skeptical gaze she found herself quickly looking down biting her bottom lip as guilt consumed her. 'What is wrong with you?' Elsa questioned herself, 'This isn't like you at all. Wake up...' She huffed placing her hands on her hips, "What is wrong with this place?" She thought, but the words also came out. Her hand slapped over her mouth and she slowly looked up to see if Niall had heard her and of course he did.

"Is something wrong?" He questioned moving closer to her with a suppressed smile slowly lifting on one side of his cheek. It gave away the dimple that she'd never noticed before and she found though her hand had fallen from her lips her mouth still hung open as he approached her with a dark stare.

"No. It's just umm… I must have inhaled something because I feel rather dizzy." She said walking past him in hopes that if she removed him from her sight that she'd find a little more peace from the intoxication of the forest. "So… this forest, you said it wasn't a typical forest. Is it enchanted?"

"You could say so." He said calmly walking a few steps behind her. "It's where elf couples go to find their mates and where they form a lifelong bond. We also celebrate the birth of the seasons here. I suppose you could say this forest is very fertile and I'm not just speaking about the growth of trees and plants."

"I see." She gulped stopping in her tracks. Feeling Niall only a step behind her she began picking up her pace. "How much longer to go?" She questioned.

"I'd say we should be there by midday." He answered as he watched her playfully jumping from rock to rock along the path.

As the rocks turned from a stone path to a grassy one the trees began to clear and in the distance was a meadow full of the most beautiful flowers. Being hidden away most of her life Elsa reacted much differently than most would. She gasped excitedly and ran towards the field. Niall went chasing after her and as he too came to the clearing he saw Elsa kneeled down, burying her nose into a flower. "I've never seen flowers so varied in color." She said staring down at a pink flower with a yellow center. She then picked it.

Niall shook his finger at her. "You shouldn't pick these flowers. They're meant for bridal wreaths only."

"Bridal wreaths?" She questioned.

"For when my people choose our lifemates. The brides company will weave a crown of flowers for the bride." He said approaching her and pulling the flower from her fingers. "They then stick the crown of flowers in her hair," He then placed the flower gently in her hair, "and then standing under that tree," He then grabbed her hand and dragged her with him to stand under a large tree, "The couple would say their oaths to one another and then the groom would remove the flowery crown symbolizing that this woman was no longer a girl, but his bride." He then pulled the flower ever so slowly from her hair and brought it to his nose to smell the floral scent mixed with her own minty smell.

Elsa's mouth went dry as she tried to form words, but no words seemed right for the mixture of emotions she was filling. She felt her eyes open as much as they could be and she knew she looked like a baffling idiot, so she finally drew words from her curiosity. "It sounds very intimate. Have you done this before?"

"No." He chuckled walking away from her twisting the flower in his fingers. "I don't seem to have favor with the ladies and nor have I found a lady that I favor."

She ran up next to him with a smirk and teased, "Maybe you don't prefer the ladies."

He turned his face scowling at her. "That is a false naive assumption that isn't even worth my defending."

"I apologize. I've wounded your pride. I'm sure you'll find that special someone someday." She chuckled, "and SHE, I'm sure, will be a sweet, timid, humble woman who compliments your arrogant and cold behavior."

She then marched past him feeling the victor until she heard him say from behind her, "As I hope you find a man with much patience that can handle your assuming, demanding and stubborn ways."

She turned around scowling as he walked past her with a content smile and both parties remained silent after that. It wasn't long before they were out of the woods and whatever spark the forest had created was diminished. As they came to the bottom of a large snowy mountain Elsa could see a large pointed passageway through it. Two guards, looking very similar to Niall, stood on each side of the passage with spears, but they didn't flinch as Niall and Elsa passed them. Entering the passageway wasn't at all like she expected. There were strange swirling patterns like glass that seemed to light up the smooth rock walls with faint aqua colors and as she closer inspected them she could see it wasn't glass at all, but ice. She let her cold fingers run over the strange lace like patterns and a smile of familiarity stretched across her face.

As they emerged on the other side her mouth soon dropped open. Niall said she would be pleased, however she felt thrill fill her as she saw winding towers of the same glowing aqua light reaching up to the sky. Some were carved into the black mountains only making the icy glow stand out all the more. There were several smaller building surrounded the base of the castle, but they didn't seem like homes belonging to commoners as each had it's own unique design with ornate archways and windows that looked like cobalt and jade glass. Some parts of the base of the castle and buildings looked to have some sort of black marble bricking and the same marble made a path over glowing misty streams that weaved in and out through the kingdom. As she heard a gushing of water she looked around seeing two large waterfalls on each side of the kingdom and it became obvious to her where the streams now fed from. There was little sunlight, but as she looked up she could see why. Beautiful fruiting and flowering trees grew outwards from the surrounding mountains creating a ceiling of flowers and fruits. Beautiful purple ivy hung down from the ceiling of trees, while birds and butterflies of every color chirped and flew about. The lack of sunlight didn't seem to matter much to her now.

"I may never go home." She whispered to herself.

"You know that no one would make you here if you decide to stay." Niall said.

She jumped almost forgetting he was standing before her and she felt her cheeks blush as he studied her with an amused Smirk. "No. I'll have to return. I'm a queen, remember?" She muttered with a tone of disappointment.

"Yes, but it seems you have worthy replacements, so why not enjoy life where you could be free with your gifts?" He questioned leading her up to a great black shining staircase that lead up to a grand, luminescent, silver and aqua castle.

"I guess I put too much importance on responsibility and duty." She admitted as her eyes darted over her surroundings wildly.

They came to two large, arched, silver door with black swirling inlay and Niall stopped. He then grabbed Elsa's hands and with a gentle voice said, "I have to attended to another matter. I've already informed the King and Queen you are coming. You simply need to walk into those doors and there will be another entrance to your left. That is the throne room. They should be waiting for you." With that he dropped her hands and disappeared before she could demand that he go in with her. She huffed away her frustrations and rolling her eyes entered into the castle.

Her eyes again became wide as she found a room much like that one she had created for herself in her ice palace. The walls seemed translucent, but a stream of colors glowed through them like the northern lights in mint green, purples and pinks. The floor beneath her reflected like a mirror with strange swirling cobalt patterns that cut through it. She almost found it impossible to look down as it caused her to become dizzy seeing her steps reflected. To her right was carved silver double doors and to her left was the same.

She slowly entered the left to see a marbled white room with the same mirror like flooring below her feet. As she looked up she saw a platform with two whirling silver thrones. Seated upon them were two figures, one a male who seemed to look much like Niall in coloring and in age judging by his complexion. He was dressed all in white and his white hair hung down from a crown of silver in the shape of jagged antlers. The female was one of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen. Her eyes were a silvery blue that tilted up above two large cheekbones. Her nose and ears, like the mans, were pointed and her lips stretched out into a tilted smirk. Her hair, much like Niall's, was silver and on top of her head was a white crown with sapphires shaped into twisting flowers for the points. Elsa approached them in awe and as she went to kneel before them she realized her hands were shaking.

"You don't need to kneel before us Queen Elsa." said The Queen in a smooth, hollow, serene voice.

Elsa stood to her feet and gazed upon them almost forgetting why she even came. "Thank you for seeing me. I was told that you were aware I'd be visiting today. I hope I have not come at a bad time."

"On the contrary, you came here just when we expected you would." The King said in a deep resonating voice.

"You mean because the elf scout sent word?" Elsa questioned, curious the kings wording.

"Niall did send us word that you were coming, but Queen Odila saw you approaching in a dream days ago. We are just glad that Niall found you before any harm came to you. Now please tell us why you have come alone. Where are the mortal King and Queen?" The king questioned.

"They died when I was 18." Elsa said looking down at her hands unable to watch their reaction. It was always the same with people and the look of pity was not what she came for.

"I am sorry for your loss." Said Queen Odila, but not in the tone she expected. Instead, it was very pragmatic.

Elsa looked up a little surprised and she saw no pity in their eyes. This somehow encouraged her to continue. "I actually found out from my maid how I came to possess these powers and from there I did my own searching finding this book." She said pulling out the book and placing it in front of them on the stairs of the throne platform. "and my maid gave me this." She said placing the mirror next to the book. "I had hopes you could help me rid myself of this power, but I've since been told that my powers are from birth and not from a curse, so I've lost hope there." She sulked momentarily. She then took a deep breath and continued, "and that the only way to get real control of this power is to join forces with you and defeat a goblin king."

"This is all true." Confirmed the queen, "You can never lose your powers, however if the curse is broken it will take effort to actually use your powers after. In fact you'll most likely have to relearn them all over again. Is this something you truly want?"

"More than anything." Elsa said without a second thought.

"and you are willing to join our kingdom by marrying our son?" Questioned the king.

"Of course I … wait… what?" Elsa questioned.

"Oh… you didn't know of that part of the prophecy." The queen noticed sound slightly vexed. "Niall! Niall!" She called. "Where is that awful boy?" She questioned looking around. A guard entered the room. "Find him… now." She commanded.

"I'm right here." Niall called walking into the room and up to the thrones. "I could hear you calling across the castle."

"Good. I'm glad my voice still has range. Now… Why didn't you explain to Elsa that joining of the kingdoms meant through marriage?" She asked seethingly.

"He didn't even tell me he was the prince!" Hissed Elsa turning to glare at him as he came walking up behind her.

"Niall… you've had her believing you're just a scout this whole time then?" The king mumbled frustratedly grabbing the bridge of his nose.

"I haven't denied who I was." He said crossing his arms.

"You did to! You told me you had to send word to the prince. How can you send word to yourself?" Elsa questioned."

"The title of king was bequeathed to my father. However my grandfather is still alive, so that makes my father a prince strictly speaking. " He smirked.

Elsa found herself enraged and marched up placing her finger in Niall's face, "Ahhh! You … TRICKY …." He stepped back and as she stepped forward, ice forming under her step…."LYING…" snow flew from her free hand "ARROGANT…." She stopped herself before continuing realizing his parents were seated before her. She pulled her pointing finger down, took a few steps away from Niall and with a deep exhale faced his parents again.

"Always leaving a wonderful first impression." The Queen said sarcastically towards Niall.

"I think she thought I was rather charming when I took her through Guilledou Forest." He hummed.

Elsa turned her head the other direction and pushed her chin out. "I refuse to let you upset me further. I apologize your majesties, but I can not … will not, marry your son."

"But you already have." Niall said confidently.

"No… we did not." Elsa snarled.

"We did, under the oak tree. We had three huldra's within the surrounding trees as witnesses." He explained to the Queen and King.

"No… that was just some reenactment you were showing me." Elsa whispered in disbelief as she glared at Niall.

"Oh Niall… how could you?" The queen asked.

"I wanted to guarantee that it would happen, so that the prophecy could be completed. I'm admittedly not the most charming of men or that practiced at wooing, so I thought I'd just speed things along." He sighed.

"But it's not truly a marriage unless it's consummated and judging by her reaction I am almost certain that hasn't taken place." The king stated.

"and it won't! I can't be married to someone I just met!" Elsa hissed and turned marching away. "Especially … HIM!" As she flung open the double doors snow sprung out from her hands and she looked back at Niall with a fierce glare.

He only smiled to himself thinking, 'I love her.'


	6. Chapter 6

Niall went racing after Elsa and caught up to her just as she was prepared to descend the stairs. He slid across the trail of ice she had created, got to his knees and gracefully winding his way around, kneeled in front of her. She jumped back infuriated and stared down at him with her fist tightened to his side. Just as he opened his mouth to apologize he felt an icy slap sting across his face. His eyes darkened and his lips pierced as he looked up at her with a flash of temper, but swallowing down his pride he said, "I deserved that."

"Yes. Let that be my parting gift!" She grumbled trying to walk around him, but she felt herself stuck in place. As she looked down she could see why. Niall wrapped his arms around her legs and looked up at her with pleading eyes. "The insolence!" She shrieked trying to shake herself loose.

"Just … stop for a moment and listen to me." He begged capturing her eyes in his silvery gaze. She'd never seen him this way and she ended her struggle finding herself enjoying the mighty Niall kneeled before her with desperate eyes. She crossed her arms and looked down at him scowling and waiting. He let go of her legs and stood grabbing her shoulders gently instead. There was a gentle honesty in his eyes as he now looked down at her continuing his plea. "I have behaved very ungentlemanly and it was foolish of me to trick you into a marriage. I honestly wasn't thinking clearly in the forest, but that's no excuse. I'm sure I've only confirmed your assumption that all elves are tricky, but … I'm the only one that behaves like this. That's why my parents send me to guard the mountains. I'm not suited for most."

Elsa looked away hiding her grin amused with his correct observation of himself, but she remained firm removing the smile off her face knowing that this brief moment of charming behavior would soon be interrupted by his other failing traits. "That is a weak defense, if it can even be called that. Regardless, I do not want to be married to you. I can't believe you didn't clarify what joining with the elfin kingdom meant in the prophecy. Beside… it's a prophecy. I think people put too much on fate and it only pulls them back."

"I have to disagree. I do believe in fate." He said grabbing her hand.

She pulled it away being that she wasn't wearing her gloves and also, the last thing she wanted was him holding her hand when she felt such distrust towards him. "Don't act like you have feelings for me now. I know you're putting on this act because I'm leaving your kingdom to fend on it's own… however you've managed without me before, so I doubt you truly need me."

"I'm not doing this just for the kingdom. You won't understand this … especially after I behaved as I did, but I am forever connected to you. When we… I bonded us under the tree it created a spiritual connection, but I see that's not the same in your case." He said tapping his finger to his chin confused.

"You assumed that I would fall under this enchantment and thoughtlessly enter a marriage with someone I knew for one day?" She scoffed. "You are too confident in your presumptions. Now… as your father said this isn't truly a marriage being that … well.. we haven't finished the final act. I free you from your bonds of me and I will take my leave." She said beginning to move around him, but he then caught her again by her shoulders. She looked up at him with furious eyes that could have froze Hel over.

As frightened as he was by her stormy glare, which wasn't nearly enough, he continued to look down at her with passionate open eyes. "Please Elsa, stay a few days and give this consideration."

Before Elsa could answer she heard footsteps behind them. It was the Queen who glided with such grace it seems as though she was floating. Elsa's was surprised to see her standing as tall as she did. She'd always heard that elves were short creatures, but from what she'd seen of the Niall, the guards, and The Queen and King they stood above average human height. Queen Odila glared at Niall and gently pulled Elsa back away from his grasp. "I think you've traumatised her enough son. Elsa, I'd like to show you that our people can behave civilly. Would you be willing to stay at the castle for a few days and allow me the honor of playing host to you?"

"If … I don't have to be near your son. I apologize, but he's not my favorite company." Elsa sighed.

"He's not my favorite company either. Come. I'll show you to a room. I'm sure you're tired after your long journey and todays events." Queen Odila said calmly holding her hand out towards the castle in a gesture for Elsa to follow. She paused knowing it would be foolish to head out on her own back through the mountains, but her anger and stubbornness pulled her to leave. With a heavy breath, her tense shoulders dropped and she nodded to the queen.

She followed the queen up a winding cobalt staircase and as they came to the top she saw that the same wall, that glimmered like the northern lights, continued on the upper floor. She let her hands glide across the iridescent icy walls in study and then they stopped in front of a arched silver door with a tree engraved into it. The queen paused for a moment in front of the door and took out a key. With a heavy breath she opened the door and they both went inside.

The room was not at all like Elsa had expected. While the rest of the castle seemed to have a sterling glory this room was warm and lush. The bed was the first item that commanded to be noticed as it was formed out of four trees of white wood. The trees grew lush green leaves that grew to the ceiling and branched out decorating the matching dark green walls. The tree flowered long yellow and white flowers that gave off the settle scent of honey. Elsa closed her eyes just briefly to take in the scent, but her curious eyes didn't remain shut long. Sheer rose colored material hung on the four post of the trees providing privacy and the bedding was of a soft, natural ivory fabric. Similar sheer material, in gold, hung in front of large lightly tinted rose colored glass windows that stretched across a whole wall. Below the arched windows stretched a large carved white wood window seat with ivory cushions on top. Feeling overwhelmed by the bedroom that seemed almost living and breathing, she looked down, but that only amazed her all the more as the floor looked like moving misty waters under glass.

"This is … too much for me." Elsa said meekly walking into the center of the room still mesmerized.

"Not at all. You are a worthy guest and this room hasn't been enjoyed in many many years. It would make me very happy to have the Queen of the mortals stay here." The Queen whispered with a distant look in her eyes as she moved about the room running her hands over a floral painted wardrobe.

"Thank you. It will be a very enjoyable stay… even if it's only for a few days." Elsa replied with appreciation yet also reminding the Queen that regardless of the room, she had no intentions of fulfilling this prophecy.

"I wish you would stay with us. I am very keen when it comes to seeing within others hearts. I know that you judge yourself more harshly than others, but you shouldn't Elsa. You care more than you let others see. So much that you'd sacrifice your happiness for theirs. It's very interesting. This is not a common trait in my people, but it is one I respect."

Elsa found herself speechless at the queens perspective. She knew her not, yet she seemed to know her more than anyone in that moment. "I hate to admit it, but your presumptions are correct. Much better than your sons." Elsa said crossing her arms with a huff as the thought of him angered her.

"You'll have to excuse my son's behavior. I'm not trying to offer an excuse, but he was not raised this way. He had event in his life that caused him to be… distant." Odila put delicately.

"I am curious. What would cause someone to behave like he does?" Elsa questioned sitting on the soft cushions of the window seat.

Queen Odila took a seat next to her with a sigh, "There are several thing. First off, Niall was in love once." Elsa arched her brow in amazement and Odila's mouth twitched as she suppressed her smile entertained by Elsa's human reactions feeling a tinge of jealousy run through the young mortal. She could sense somewhere deep within Elsa she felt an attraction to Niall, though she knew she'd deny it even to herself, but her curiosity in his past love life proved it all the more. After collecting herself Odila continue. "She was a forest elf that came here when the Goblins took Alfskogr forest. He fell in love with her from first sight, but she already loved another… a mortal man, a simple shepherd. I don't believe Niall had ever prepared himself for rejection. Being a prince I think he thought love would come easy."

"It seems he still hasn't learned." Scoffed Elsa rolling her eyes.

Odila chuckled, "True. He seems rather stubborn to change and to giving up his pursuits. He tried to win this maiden over desperately, but she still refused him. I'm sure you've been told stories of beautiful elf maidens seducing mortal men with their beauty, but what you may not know is that elves are often equally as enchanted by human. She was in love with the mortal as he was of her."

"Really? Interesting." Elsa said with a half-cocked smile.

The queen nodded. "Yes. Though we often view ourselves as stronger more intelligent beings we don't hold the same passion and determination mortals often have. Your lives are so short, yet even without magic you do so much with them."

Elsa gave her a smile of appreciation before asking, "Do elves live forever?"

"We don't live forever, but we live as long as we aren't fatally wounded. When we decide to bring a new life to our kingdom one of the elders surrenders to nature leaving this world. It is only through this world that we remain immortal, so when we leave this kingdom we then accept a mortal life span. Niall's grandfather was the last to do this 50 years ago. He now lives in the mountains peacefully and Niall often sees him." Odila explained. "He's probably closer to his grandfather than he is to anyone."

"The old king is still alive, so he forced out because of his age?" Elsa asked confused.

"Oh no. He was more than grateful to step down from his duties. Being that Alva never had any brothers Wodin became king and was so for over 300 years. Wodin at that point was already a ripe age of 600 and was never the type for position of king. He's very untamed in nature, much like Niall." Odila explained.

"I think I would like to meet Wodin. Maybe he could have told me more about Alva and her powers." Elsa muttered. "So Niall is wounded and behaves as he does because of a past love that rejected him?"

"That and after he was rejected by the maiden a tragedy struck our family when he lost his twin sister, my daughter Hilda." The Queen took a deep breath looking Elsa over. "You remind me of her. She was delicate and much like you in size. This was her room and all I ask is that you make the most of her wardrobe and jewels during your stay for they have been unseen for many years." Odila's face and voice remained smooth and collected, yet Elsa noticed her bottom lip shaking before she stood and looking distantly out the window. "I'll send a maid to assist you. You must bathe in our natural springs. I sense that you are sore and tired from your journey. The waters have healing and calming properties that will help you find relief. If you'd like you may join us for our meal this evening or if you prefer you may dine in your room, but I do hope to see you at our table. I take pleasure in your company." She then leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Elsa's head. No one dared touch Elsa back home in her kingdom except her mother when she was still alive and for a moment Odila's gentleness reminded her of her own mother's. The memory almost caused tears to form in her eyes, but she choked them back and instead just looked up to the queen with a grateful smile.

"Thank you for letting me stay here. I feel very honored." Elsa said standing to bow as the queen walked to the door.

After the queen left Elsa felt thankful for her solitude as she crashed onto the soft bedding that felt like clouds beneath her body. There were many emotions she needed to work out and the one she tried to deny was that of pity she felt for Niall. She wondered if she would be so different from him had her sister died. When she reluctantly took a second glance at his behavior she had to admit it wasn't so different from her own. Both guarded their true feelings and prefered solitude due to past experiences. In a way she wished he didn't have a past so she could go on hating him, but she found her coldness towards him slowly melting.

A knock came to the door startling her out of her deep ponderings and she went to her feet to answer it. When she opened the door she was surprised to see an elf unlike any she'd seen so far. She was about her height, but her body was not like Elsa's in the least. Her dress was not as concealed as the other elves, but was a green wrap that hugged tightly to dangerous curves and wrapped over one shoulder. Her beauty didn't stop there. Her face was long with striking cheekbones just like the other elves she'd seen, but her coloring was very different. Her hair was a dark black that hung in waves down to her waist and after bowing her pitch black eyes looked up to Elsa. Though they were different in color she still found the elf maids eyes just as hypnotising as the other elves she'd seen. In a deep voice the maid finally introduced herself. "Your majesty. My name is Tuv and it would be my honor to serve you." She then kneeled in the doorway.

"Please stand. I'm not your Queen, so please … don't feel obligated to treat me as so. Just umm… look at me as a guest. Please come in." Elsa said standing back a little flustered.

Tuv nodded and stood to her feet. She then walked in the room and stood like a statue as she seemed to await Elsa's command. It left Elsa rather confused and uneasy. She found herself staring back silently at the maid. Not knowing what she truly needed in that moment Elsa's looked back on what she was already offered by Odila. "So … I heard there's a spring I could bathe in?"

"Yes your majesty. I could bring you there if you'd like." Tuv offered.

"I'd like that very much. I haven't bathed in many days." Elsa chuckled, but Tuv just stared at her solemnly. She didn't look amused or disturb at all by what Elsa said, but more so indifferent.

"Please follow me." She said turning to lead Elsa out.

Elsa shook her head wondering why she expected any different from Tuv being that all the elves she'd met, so far, seemed to lack exuberance that mortals had. She followed the maid down the stairs and around a corner to another set of stairs. Those stairs led to a windowless, moist, area under the castle with great stone pillars reaching up to the tall domed ceiling and down deep within the earth. The sounds of rushing water could be heard and as she looked beyond the pillars she could see large boulders with glowing aqua waters trickling over them. The water then followed through grooves in the gray stone flooring that lead to different pools. As Elsa studied the peaceful surroundings she nearly jumped feeling Tuv grab at her icy dress.

"Oh no! Don't'..." Elsa said with an alarmed tone jumping away from the confused maid. "I mean, thank you, but I can take these off myself."

"As you wish." Tuv said unmoving and continued to stare at Elsa.

"I'm quite alright doing this all on my own." Elsa reassured her hoping that would send the maid away, so that she may go about her business privately.

"Would you like me to take your dress?" The maid questioned clarifying her awaiting presence.

"That won't be necessary. It won't last after I remove it from my body. It's completely made of frost." Elsa explained.

Tuv head cocked with interest as she studied Elsa's dress. It was the most emotion Elsa had seen across the elf's face. "So it's true. You are the mortal queen of prophecy that possesses elfin powers?"

"This is what I'm told, however… I won't be staying around long, so everyone will just have to find another queen of prophecy." Elsa explained in a nervous tone.

Tuv again surprised Elsa by expressing another emotion, disappointment. With a frown Tuv muttered, "I'll fetch you a robe and lay out a selection of dresses."

Elsa began to protest being that she could make her own clothing, but then she remembered Queen Odila's request that she enjoy her belated daughter's dresses. After a moment of hesitation she nodded in agreeance and Tuv bowed before walking off. Once Tuv disappeared and Elsa found herself quite alone she glided her hands over her dress and slowly it melted off her body. She then slowly lowered herself down into one of the pool of springwater and felt the warm water drift over her sore muscles. "Oh that feel nice." She breathed to herself.

As her body absorbed the healing minerals, provided by the spring water, Elsa forgot herself and leaning back found herself at rest. Just as she began to nod off she heard footsteps. She looked up to see if it was Tuv returning, but as she lifted her head she saw it was Niall. She sunk down into the water hiding. She wanted to tell him to leave, but she didn't want him looking over to see her naked form in the water. As she again lifted her head looking for a way to escape she nearly shrieked seeing that he had already removed his tunic and was in the process of removing his tights. She quickly ducked her head back down and squeezed her eyes shut flustered.

"Is somebody here?" She heard him call, but she was too mortified to answer.

She remained still as she heard him dipping into the waters of another pool a fair distance away. She peaked over the edge of her pool looking for a moment she could sneak away. The waters were too warm for her to use her powers to clothe herself in a frost dress, but she knew if she could sneak off to a near by column she could then hide behind it and use her powers to form another dress. Then she could tip toe out and make her way back to her room, but before she could act on that plan she became distracted as she looked once more on Niall.

Having the powers she did and the constant distraction of fear over touch left her stunted when it came to the concept of attraction. Also Being shut into a room most of her life she'd seen very few men and she never seen one so exposed until that moment, but as she stared at Niall's form she found a weight pulling at her breath deep within her diaphragm. He leaned back with his long chiseled arms supporting him and his head tilted back making his silver hair pool over the dark gray stone below his head. His long neck was stretched back and she followed it down to his collarbone that stretch over his broad shoulders. His firm chest breathed deeply and as she followed further down she found the rest of his body disappeared into the water.

Though she was still furiously angry at him she found herself more than appreciating his attractive physical aspect and another unfamiliar feeling took over her body as a heat dipped down into her stomach and a pulling traveled between her thighs. She shuddered startled by this feeling and closed her eyes briefly as she sunk under the water searching for relief. She slowly re-emerged and as she peaked back over the edge of the pool towards him she nearly fell back under. Niall was now leaning over his pool, in her direction, with his arms crossed under his chin. He met her gaze with a twinkle in his eyes and a smirk stretched over her face. She quickly looked away unsettled and clumsily tried to reposition herself in a way that would suggest she hadn't noticed him.

"Oh.. Niall… I must have nodded off. I didn't hear you come in." She blushed looking down at the water.

She didn't hear him respond right away and as he remained silent she wondered if he had left, but as she awkwardly turned her head towards his direction she found him unmoved from his spot. He then softly chuckled to himself leaning back and turning his gaze to the ceiling. "I apologize. I've interrupted your moment of solace."

She was surprised by his response. She knew he must have become aware of her presence by the intense feelings she was experiencing, yet he didn't point them out or question her teasingly. Instead, other than his gentle laughter, he was quite gentlemanly compared to how he'd previously been. Tuv soon showed up with what looked to be a soft white robe and as she looked up she froze seeing Niall a few pools away from Elsa.

"Your majesty." Tuv said immediately bowing towards Niall.

"Hello Tuv. Please go about your business as if I were not here." He sighed leaning up to wash the water over his sculpted back.

Even stoic Tuv was at a loss for words as she looked at the exposed prince with large eyes. Looking back down and clearing her throat she found her voice asking, "Are you sure there is nothing I can get you Prince Niall?"

"Hmmm… I suppose if you could fetch my robe there." He said pointing to the pile of deep blue silk past his arms length. "Then I can take my leave to allow Queen Elsa to have her privacy."

Tuv eagerly fetched up the robe and opened it in preparation to place it on the prince. Elsa gawked shocked at Tuv's behavior, but her eyes soon fluttered away as she saw Niall lifting himself out of the water. Turning her head she heard him step to the solid ground and then give his thanks to Tuv. As she heard his footstep disappear into the distance only then did she feel able to turn her eyes back to Tuv. Tuv was standing there, with a little smirk forming across her face, as she held Elsa's robe open for her. Elsa quickly got out of the water and pulled the robe around her body.

"If you'd follow me back to your room your majesty." Tuv said walking ahead.

Once back in the room Tuv held her hand out towards two dresses hanging from the door of the wardrobe. "There are others, but I do know that these were two of Hilda's preferred dresses." Tuv explained.

Both were beautiful, one a glimmering soft gold and the other a soft pink, but she found herself unable to decide. "Could you choose for me?" She asked Tuv.

"I think the pink bring out the color in your cheeks." Tuv said looking Elsa's face over.

"Oh… are they that pink?" Elsa asked touching her cheeks.

"They have been since your bath. Are you feeling alright your majesty?" Tuv questioned confused.

"I suppose I should go with the gold then. I … don't want my flushed cheeks being noticed." Elsa decided.

Tuv nodded her head and then helped Elsa out of her robe and into the dress. The dress was of a soft velvety fabric and laid perfectly over her body. The material moved with her and the fabric breathed so that it barely felt she had anything covering her. She didn't believe she'd find a dress more comfortable than the ones she had created with frost, but she found the feel of this dress did challenge her previous. Tuv then sat her down and placed a band of gold across her head. She tucked back a few piece, but left the rest down. As Elsa looked herself over in the mirror she was more than content, but looking at Tuv she asked, "Don't I seem a little overdressed for dinner?"

"Does this one not please you? Do you wish for another dress?" Tuv questioned with a perplexed gaze.

"No. This is very beautiful." Elsa smiled in appreciation.

Tuv looked Elsa over approvingly. "I'll escort you to the dining hall then."

Elsa wasn't sure if it was due to the fact that she was in an unfamiliar place, if she was exhaustion from all her emotions, or if she just was feeling unsure of herself, but her nerves left her hands shaking. This then lead her into feeling fearful which to her was like a poison. She breathed deeply trying to pull herself together as Tuv lead her into a grand dining room. The room, like the others, left her breathless and amazed. White stone walls with emerging pillars like trees lifted to a tall ceiling that somehow mimicked a starry sky. The floor was a smooth beautiful marbled white and gray and a long white table stretched down the center of the room.

The queen and king were already seated and eating. The queen gestured with her hand for Elsa to take a seat across from her. Just as Elsa began to make her way to her chair, Niall entered the room and rushed before her in order to pull out her chair courteously. Elsa glared at him briefly before taking a seat and turned her head away indignantly from him as he took a seat next to her.

"You're anger is relentless Elsa." Niall pointed out in a rational tone.

"Can you blame me?" She asked bitterly.

"No, I'm just surprised that I've met someone more stubborn than myself." He admitted.

"Niall. Please try not to disturb our meal." Queen Odila warned looking up at her son with a dark glare. She then looked at Elsa with a pleasantness. "You look very lovely Elsa. Hilda's dress fit you just as I'd hoped."

Niall then looked Elsa over and as she turned to give him a narrow eyed warning, she found herself meeting his saddened eyes deep in memory. She instead turned away ashamed knowing that he wasn't studying her with a lustful gaze, but was merely remembering his twin sister once wearing that same dress. As guilt washed through her she felt Niall gently place his hand on top of her. He then smiled and said, "My mother is right. You look brilliant in Hilda's golden dress. It was one of her favorites. I'm pleased to see it being enjoyed once more."

"I feel a little unworthy of it." Elsa whispered bashfully.

"We wouldn't have offered her dresses to you if we felt you unworthy of them." Odila told Elsa in a kind voice.

Clearing his throat the king removed the attention off the mortal queen, that left her feeling so nervous and said, "Now then Elsa, please partake in the feast."

As Elsa looked the selection over she found it all rather unfamiliar. Her hand hesitated over the food unsure and feeling her uncertainty Niall began to place food on her plate. "This is a sort of nut paste, it's very savory and you eat it with this," He said placing little round bread slices on her plate. "These are different fruits you won't find outside this kingdom and they're much sweeter than any other fruit you will ever taste. We also use them to make this wine." He then poured her a glass. After he again began placing more food on her plate, "This is a mixture of greens cooked with herbs and spices. I was never fond of them, but they are wondrously helpful for unsettled nerves." He explained looking at her from the corner of his twinkling eyes knowingly reading her. "and this is a grain and mushroom mixture. It has a settle earthy taste to it."

With her plate now full, as well as her glass, Elsa found her mouth watering and was relieved to see Niall stop there. She found herself eagerly taking her first bite and she found everything was just as Niall described. Lost in her finally satisfied hunger she found herself unaware of everything around her as she pushed delicious food past her lips, but as she looked up she saw that all three elves were staring at her amused. "I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" She asked embarrassed.

"No." The king chuckled. "You must have been very hungry. You're emotions while eating are ummm…. well."

"Primal." Niall finished for him.

"Primal!" Elsa repeated outraged with Niall's choice of words.

"I would say intense Niall." Odila corrected Niall with a reprimanding gaze.

A mischievous smirk stretched over his face and he looked down focussing his attention away from Elsa and back to his food. "Did our son not feed you before arriving?" The King asked.

"Ummm.. no. He did. We had some bread and he caught some fish." Elsa explained.

Both the queen and king dropped their forks and looked towards Niall scowling. "Thank you Elsa." Niall said sarcastically. "You gave me away."

"What did I give away?" Elsa question confused.

"It's nothing." Odila sighed returning back to her meal.

"According to my parents only cruel elves eat meat." Niall explained. "and mortals."

"Oh… I didn't realize." Elsa said as her cheeks reddened.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. You were raised differently." The King attempted to say without disgust, but it was evident he didn't approve as a snarl fought it's way across his face. "Niall however doesn't have that excuse."

"So, Niall, why don't you show Elsa around the kingdom tomorrow?" Odila offered changing the subject.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Niall said taking a sip of wine.

"and why is that?" Odila asked.

"Because grandfather sent word that his goats have gone missing yet again, so it seems that I must assist him in the mountains tomorrow." Niall explained.

"I want to go with you." Elsa said.

He cocked his brow at her surprised, "and why is that?"

"You're mother explained that he was Queen Alva's cousin. I'd like to know more about her." Elsa replied simply.

"Gylvi, do you think that would be wise?" Odila asked the king.

King Gylvi placed his fingers together deep in thought. After a moment of consideration he answered, "I believe she'll be safe if she stays with Niall. The goblin's stay far away from Wodin's mountain out of fear."

"Should I be fearful of him?" Elsa asked having second thoughts.

They all chuckled lightly at her question and seeing her confusion Niall explained. "No. He has a strange fascination with mortals. You have nothing to fear and I'm sure it will do his old heart good to meet you."

"That's good to know." Elsa smiled excitedly as she thought over the questions she'd ask the old king.

"Well leave first thing in the morning." Niall told her.


	7. Chapter 7

Tuv spent nearly 30 minutes trying to wake Elsa up, but the queen groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. Frustrated Tuv went back to Niall to report that the lazy mortal queen refused to wake up. "These mortals do seem to require much sleep." Niall explained to Tuv. "I'll try to wake her myself."

Niall walked into the bedroom he hadn't seen for many many years. He remembered Hilda sitting at her window seat, looking out, with a gentle smile across her face. He walked around until he came to her old bed and looking through the sheer rose colored canopy that draped down he saw Elsa sleeping. She lay in white slip with the blankets twisted all around her and her silken locks tossed about her pillow. A few locks of hair scattered over her closed eyes like a mask leaving only her slightly open mouth exposed.

He moved the sheer fabric out of the way and gently sat down on the edge of the bed looking down at her. He remained still as he silently worshiped her. She looked so at peace and content in that moment as her deep breaths gently lifted her chest and a soft breath rolled past her lips. The temptation to lean down and kiss her was all too great as he stared at her pouted lower lip. Instead he ran his finger carefully under the lock of hair that fell in front of her eyes, so he could force her eyes upwards and away from his desires. He didn't understand himself since meeting her. He'd had a distaste with mortals since Sylvi decided to choose that shepherd over him, but all that disappeared when he looked at Elsa. Though he knew she was mortal she didn't look it, but she didn't look elvish either. She was a creature all her own and an enchanting one at that.

He decided it was inappropriate to continue his study of her and gently shook her shoulder trying to wake her. A little stubborn moan left her lips and her hand swayed in the air before landing back down by her face as she fell back into her deep slumber. She turned away from him and as she did so she pulled the blanket with her. The slip wasn't modest in the least with a low back and he found himself staring at her rather exposed delicate back. The skin there was fair with a slight blush and like her nose, had a light dusting of freckles. He found his fingers lifting to trace those freckles, but he pulled back refraining from yet another temptation. Instead he pulled back her icy blonde hair away from her ear and leaning down whispered, "Elsa, we must leave soon. Will you please wake up."

At first a little groggy smile formed across her face, but upon feeling Niall's fingers playing with her hair her eyes quickly opened and she struggled to sit up. There he sat next to her smiling and she found herself unable to respond right away as she was still waking. "What are you doing in here?" She finally mumbled out rubbing her eyes and running her fingers over her wild morning hair.

"Tuv couldn't wake you and we need to leave soon, so I thought I'd give it a try." He

explained with a slight smile.

Elsa looked around, her eyes struggling to find focus, and then she looked down at herself realizing she was barely clothed. Her eyes went wide and her lips tightened as she quickly pulled the blankets around her. "I'm up now, so you may leave." She said looking away from him as a blushed covered her cheeks.

He nodded and stood to leave. As he came to the door he looked over his shoulder at her once more with longing desire and with a sigh left the room. She remained bewildered as a mixture of emotions swirled within her. She wanted to be mad at him for entering her room at all and sitting next to her while she was sleeping was unforgivable, yet she found these feelings were much weaker inside her compared to the others. She felt more angry with herself in that moment as her stomach tightened over the pleasure she felt having his fingers in her hair and the way his lidded pale eyes looked her over made her breath catch in her throat.

"What is wrong with you Elsa?" She said out loud to herself as she crashed back on her pillow.

That's when Tuv came in saying, "I was beginning to wonder the same. Are you sure you're not ill your majesty? Everyone has been up for hours and I was beginning to worry you may never wake."

"I'm fine Tuv. I just am a weak mortal that requires shameful amounts of sleep in order to maintain my energy." Elsa sighed.

Tuv didn't pick up on the sarcasm and instead shook her head in agreeance. "We need to get you dressed." She went to the wardrobe and pulled out a very warm looking white dress with blue red and gold woven edging. The soft wool fabric of the dress was styled in an old traditional way and looked very comfortable.

"It's a beautiful warm looking dress, but I honestly don't need fabric that heavy. I can regulate my own temperature." Elsa explained as Tuv stripped her of her slip.

"You will be thankful for it later on." Tuv said completely disregarding Elsa.

Once her tunic and wrapped dress was on Tuv then forced more layers on her as she put black tights and red and white stockings followed by white boots on her feet. At this point Elsa couldn't wait to get outside as she felt she might melt away under all the layers. As she left the castle she found Niall's waiting at the castle stairs dressed much the same, but wearing his cloak with the white underside facing out and the indigo side facing in. She could only assume he did this to blend into the mountains from day to night, but her observation of him was soon interrupted as another male elf of white hair approached bringing a large white beast with him. It was as large as a horse, but with features crossed between Sven the reindeer and cattle.

"What is that?" Elsa asked as she carefully approached the placid beast.

"It's a white alg." Niall explained cynically as though it were common knowledge.

"It's … enormous." She said moving next to Niall.

"Yes, but she's a gentle beast and often my assistant when chasing down escaped goats." He smiled reaching up to pet the chin of the large alg. "Skutt has been my only friend for many years."

Elsa chuckled, "That's very like my brother in-law." In the back of her mind she began to question if there was some inherent trait that pulled the women in her family to be attracted to these reclusive men of nature.

"Everything is ready your highness." The other male elf bowed and turned to leave.

Niall turned to Elsa pulling her white coated dress tighter around her center."You look warm."

She pulled back sticking her stubborn chin out and said, "It's all very unnecessary. You know I don't require all of this."

"You will for where we're going and it's not because of the cold. Blizzards often storm through the mountain of Alfberg, so unless you want your delicate skin assaulted with pounding ice I'd keep it all just as is." He told her as he lifted her onto Skutt.

She rolled her eyes at his gentle scolding and indignantly scooted as far ahead on the saddle as he jumped behind her. Niall sighed feeling her annoyance towards him. At this point he'd hoped she let go of her anger towards him, but it appeared her strong-willed attitude wouldn't allow for it. He reached around her taking the reigns and off they went heading back out of the kingdom. Elsa felt anxious as they went through the mountains to leave the kingdom knowing that she'd once again have to experience the lust that Guilledou forest inflicted on her before, but the passage seemed different and as they came out on the other side she saw there was no forest. It was just a valley through some smaller mountains.

"Where's the forest?" She questioned.

"Well… this is another way out of the kingdom." He answered hesitantly.

"You … are …. a scoundrel Niall." She hissed as she looked over her shoulder at him trying to control her flaming rage. "You said there was no other entrance into the kingdom."

"It wasn't a lie." He replied with disregard. "That is the entrance from your world, but this is through the other side of the kingdom into another mountain range. It would have taken us an extra two day to move around the surrounding mountains to get to this entrance."

She huffed out her nose a little less angry and asked, "Could you try to be a little more honest with me? I don't mean in the artful way you have been, but I mean truly honest. I'm offended that you treat me like I'm so gullible."

"I know you're not gullible." He confessed feeling ashamed now knowing where her thoughts had been. "I've thought over my behavior these past days since we met. I've treated you poorly, but … I'd like to move on from that. I tend to let my fears form my actions. In this case my fear was in my ability to win you over, so I tried to force you into something you were unaware of." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I want to let you know that I release you from our bond. I think together we can fight the goblins out of the forest as friends rather than lovers… if you would like to be my friend."

She stared ahead shocked by his admittance and she struggled with her changing view on him. Her lips went to form words, but she wasn't sure where those words were going. She instead asked, "Could you give me time to think that over?"

"As long as you like." He offered kindly.

For the remainder of the journey they remained quiet as they continued to pass through the stoney valley along the mossy covered mountains. They stopped at a stream to let Skutt drink before coming to the end of the valley. As they did they came to another mountain range that was different than the previous green smooth one they had been moving between. These new mountains seemed more jagged, higher and more snow cover. The change between the ranges seemed to appear without warning, but such is nature.

"Do you see the tallest mountain in the middle?" Niall asked.

"I'm not sure. They all disappear into the clouds." Elsa said squinting her eyes trying to see the peaks.

Niall leaned down behind her bringing his head level with hers and then pointed up. "That one."

Though distracted by his breath right next to her ear and his proximity, she followed his pointed finger up and her eyes met to their destination. "Alright." She confirmed.

"He lives just beyond the cloud base." He said reluctantly moving away from her as the fresh smell of her hair overtook his senses. Though they were in Guilledou forest his mind was feeling the same impulses.

"It looks like a rough journey." She gulped.

"We will make it." He said nudging his heels to Skutt side and the moose took off.

At first the journey up the mountain didn't seem like it would be all that difficult as there was a path that Skutt managed with a firm agility, but then the narrowed path disappeared as it moved further up. As they came to a path of boulders and tight corner Skutt slowed her pace and as she confidently jumped over a large jagged rock Elsa yelped. Niall wrapped one of his arms around her waist and tightened his legs to her back in an attempt to offer her security rather than actually needing it himself. As he felt her tense he could tell it wasn't offering her any comfort, but it did distract her from the harsh journey.

As they moved into the clouds near the top of the mountains Elsa found herself thankful for the layers she was wearing as snow and ice pelted them. She put up her hand to shield her face, but then felt Niall wrap his long cloak around both of them offering her further protection. "Thank you." She called over the howling winds as she wrapped her own arm over his that lay around her waist.

He could tell she did this unknowingly, but the feeling of her gloved hand over his own made him feel complete. Though he released her from his forced upon marriage, it caused his heart ache knowing that she could now walk away from him forever. He pined for her, wanted to protect her and to please her, but she would never know as he tended to continually frustrate her with his lack of courtesy. He wished he could go back and change it all, but knowing that was impossible he decided to show her that he could be civil. He could sense that she didn't despise him as she once did and he wondered if it was due to his changing attitude or if it was that she pitied him. He hated pity but it was admittedly better than the disstain she previous had for him.

As the blizzard settled and the mountain smoothed out. He saw the long cabin in the distance. Placing his hand to his lips he made whistle with fluctuating sounds. Elsa looked over her shoulders with a glare as she rubbed her ear. "Apologies. That was right next to your ear." He said suppressing his chuckle.

"Yes. It was." She grumbled turning back around. As she did she saw a figure emerge from the cabin dressed in a long gray tunic, deep blue cape, and large fur boots. He was a tall broad man with long white hair and beard, but it looked more from age rather than his elfin race. As they drew nearer she could see his thick skin was ruddy from being so high up in the mountains and wrinkles lay across his face showing his age, but he still didn't look to be a man of many hundreds of years. He looked to be a tall strong man in his 60s.

Niall jumped off Skutt with the largest grin she'd ever seen stretched across his face and he walked to the man holding open his arms. His grandfather pulled him into his firm hug and then pulled him back to look him over. "Have you spent much time out of Alfheim? You looked to have aged?" Wodin asked in a deep booming voice.

"I could ask you the same." Niall joked back as they both fell into laughter.

Elsa remained on the moose stunned. She'd never seen Niall so … relaxed and he almost seemed human as she watched him interact with his grandfather. She supposed she could attribute it to the fact that Wodin didn't seem to act much like a calm collect elf, but more like a wild old nomad. He looked it as well. She began to wonder if this was the old elf king, but as she studied him she could see his pointed ears, facial features, and long tilted silver eyes. Those eyes then looked up at her. "And who have we here Niall?"

"This is Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Niall said helping her slide off Skutt.

"Alva's granddaughter?" Wodin asked.

"Try four times great granddaughter." Elsa chuckled putting her hand out, but with a yelp she felt Wodin pull her hand in and give her a strong hug.

After thoroughly hugging her he pulled her back and looked her over, "You look so like her though."

"Yes and it's not just her looks she inherited from Alva, but I'll let her tell you about that while I go find the goats." Niall smiled. "Now then… where's your raven?"

"His raven?" Elsa questioned curiously.

"Yes. It's been trained to track the goats." Niall explained with a huff, "but sometimes it gets a little confused being that it's an old bird. Still I prefer the raven to his hound."

"He isn't what he use to be." Wodin said entering his cabin and emerging with a large black raven. "but I hate to replace him with another. He's been with me all these long years."

Niall jumped back on Skutt and looked down at Elsa in a way she didn't recognize. There was a gentleness to his smooth lips, but a contradiction of grief in his brow. 'Is he hesitant on leaving me,' she wondered. Niall saw that she was glaring back confused, so clearing his throat he nudged Skutt and took off.

"Come Queen Elsa. Warm yourself by the fire and have a cup of mead with me." Wodin said opening the door for her.

"Thank you." She said stepping into the long cabin that sunk into the raised ground behind it.

As she stepped in she found a very cozy home surrounding her. Different woven tapestries hung on the walls keeping any sort of draft out while providing color against the bleak log walls. The ceilings followed the beams of the slanted roof and there were hooks with different bags hanging down. Several beds were lined up against the wall which Elsa found very odd being that he was here on his own. The blankets were all warm wool and there was nothing lavish about the simple beds or even the rest of the room. A large knotted table and chairs stretched across the middle of the cabin and as her eyes followed towards the other end she could see a large fireplace stretched across one wall. Several chairs and throws were gathered around it. It looked very inviting and that's where Wodin lead her. He took a seat in a large fur chair and then gestured for her to take a seat of her choosing. Before she did she removed her coated dress, gloves, wool socks and fur boots. Now in just a long tunic and tights she felt she could breath once more and took a seat farthest away from the fire.

"I see now that you didn't need a fire to warm up to." Wodin chuckled standing from his chair and took two cups from a large painted cupboard. He then took the lid off a tapskalar and ladled mead into both cups. He handed Elsa hers and then went back to his seat.

"Thank you." She smiled before taking a sip. Though the mead was sweet it was very strong and she found herself choking as the fluids ran dry down her throat. After clearing her throat she said, "That's delicious."

He smiled amused and pointed out, "It's much stronger than what you're use to."

"Yes. I suppose it is." She chuckled.

"So Elsa, how did you come to know my grandon? What brings you here?" Wodin asked sensing the young mortal's mind swirled with questions.

"One reason mainly. I'm trying to find out more about my powers and … more of the background of this on going war between the elves and goblins." She explained and felt content that her busy thoughts managed form words to her many ponderings.

"What sort of powers does a mortal woman hold?" Wodin question with a curious glimmer in his old elfin eyes as he stroked his beard. A little smile formed on one corner of his lips and it almost seemed he already knew.

"I can show you if you like." She offered.

"Please! It would be entertaining." He said sitting up in his seat focusing his eyes on her.

"Alright." She said pausing for a moment to think over what she could do. She looked around for inspiration and saw a rabbits skin hanging on the wall. She held out one hand while the other circled around her palm. Slowly she formed a snow rabbit and with the blow of her lips it came to life hopping off. It hopped around Wodin, but as it neared the fire it melted away.

"Oh how unfortunate!" Sulked the old king. "I thought I'd have a new pet."

Elsa grinned, "I suppose that's a positive aspect of my powers. I can always make my own company."

"Amazing! You've inherited Alva's powers." Wodin smiled.

"It's a gift I wish I wasn't given because it is now my curse." She explained.

"I left the kingdom before you were brought before my son and his wife." He sighed as the smile melted from his face. He leaned back in his chair stroking his beard and continued. "I know of King Koli's curse on you and I feel the fear that you struggle to hide away in order to control your powers. I'm assuming you have sought us out in hopes that we can free you of your powers?"

"Yes, but I was told since I was born with the powers that I can never be free of them, but can once again have complete control of them if … I kill the goblin king." She confirmed.

"and if you marry my grandson." added Wodin.

She rolled her eyes and huffed out her nose. "Yes and that."

Wodin chuckled, "He's a complex man, is he not?"

"The most complex man I've met. I'm not sure if I want to hate him or feel sorry for him." Elsa admitted with a frown forming across her face.

"Only feel sorry for the fact that he was born into nobility which he is not suited for. He's always been spirited. I remember 300 years ago when he was born. His cry could wake the whole kingdom." Wodin chuckled. "I suppose he inherited my temperament."

"300 years ago!" Elsa shrieked.

"Yes. I'm sure that seems like many years for a mortal." Wodin considered with a shrug. "His twin sister was quite different. She was as peaceful and calm as most elf children."

"Were they very close?" Elsa questioned.

He nodded, "As close as two siblings can be. They had an unspoken language between them. I think that when Hilda passed into the next world it reshaped Niall."

"What happened to her?" Elsa questioned. "I mean… if you don't mind answering. I can understand if it's a difficult subject."

He smiled appreciating her consideration. "I've seen many lives come and go in my tusinde years." Elsa's eyes got big as she tried to process what 1000 years of life would be like. Reading her shock Wodin hummed a chuckle before returning back to a more serious expression. Wodin nodded to himself and with a sigh observed, "You struggle with understanding our world. Let me go back further than Hilda." He searched his memories for a good starting point and feeling satisfied began his tale. "It must have been 300 years before my existence when mortals, elves and goblins lived amongst each other in harmony, but power always become a struggle when there is growth. The mortal breed much more than goblins and elves do. Because of this the goblins felt threatened by the masses and they decided to force all the mortals to the barren coastal lands of Arendelle, but after hundred of years mortals soon thrived using their knowledge of the sea to create trade with mortals outside the lands. This angered and threatened the goblins and they demanded the lands back. My uncle Gudalf, who was king at that time, came to another proposition. It wasn't uncommon for Elves to have more than one wife back then and Gudalf had two. His first was a snow elf like himself. She was a respected sorceress and her name was Fridr. She gave him one daughter, Alva. The second wife was Almveig who was a forest elf who gave to him a daughter Wilda. Knowing that goblins hated the ice and snow King Gudalf devised a plan to give his daughter Alva, the snow sorceress, to the mortal king Heinrik. To mask his plan he gave Wilda as a bride to the goblin king at that time, Kolr. Before the goblins went to take Arendelle Alva froze the lands over, so that the goblins would have no desire for it and her plan worked. Gudalf enticed the goblins further away further away from taking Arendelle by offering them the enchanted Mokskov lands just north of Alfskogr. All was well until Wilda died and her son Koli took over."

"Koli the one that cursed me?" Elsa clarified with inquisitive eyes. "and it's because he wants Arendelle?"

"No. He only wants to maintain the forest of Mokskov and Alfskogr. He has no interest in Arendelle like his father did. He cursed you for another reason. A darker reason you will probably hear from no one else other than me." The old king stood and leaned his hand against the fireplace mantle staring at the crackling log. "and it has to do with Hilda. Tell me, when you hear of goblins what do you think Elsa?"

"Well… I suppose I think of tiny ugly creatures that in fairy tales steal livestock and beautiful maidens." Elsa replied.

"You would be surprised. They're actually not that different than elves. They're probably closer to height of a mortal, maybe slightly smaller and they have features similar to elves. The vikings actually referred to them Dökkálfar due to their similar elvin features, charcoal skin and black eyes. Though many find them frightening Hilda unfortunately fell in love with King Koli, but for obvious reasons my son didn't approve of their relationship being that he was at war with the goblins. He also made it clear that Niall would be promised to you and that if the mortal king had a son, that Hilda would be promised to him. Enraged King Koli came the day you were to be blessed and cursed you. He also cursed your parents that they may never produce a male heir."

"It all makes so much more sense now." Elsa said in a hushed voice to herself as she stared off into the fire. Clearing her throat she ask, "So I'm still confused, is it a prophecy or a promise with Niall and I?"

"Both." He said sitting down in his warm chair again. "Queen Ordilla is an oracle of sorts. She foresaw that if you and Niall united kingdoms you would defeat the goblins. Niall has been waiting for you eagerly because he blames King Koli for Hilda's death. He's held back attacking because it's not him who is foreseen to kill the Goblin King, but you."

"If I didn't feel the pressure before I most certainly do now." Elsa sighed as she felt a part of herself considering the history that connected her and Niall so. Feeling foolish she pushed away those thoughts and asked, "So did Koli kill Hilda because he couldn't be with her?"

"No, Hilda ran away from home during a blizzard to be with Koli, but she never showed up. He came to Alfheim looking for her, but Niall nearly killed him when he found out that he'd convinced Hilda into running away. We never recovered her body, but we did find her cloak near and avalanche." Wodin muttered as a gloom stretched across his face. "Niall blames himself due to the fact that Hilda had been asking him questions on the different paths through the mountains and he felt he should have foreseen her plans."

"Believe it or not I can truly understand. I've had many years of guilt with my own sister." She admitted in a quiet voice. Quickly changing the subject she then asked, "Where is Niall? He's been gone a long time. Do you think he's alright?" Elsa questioned feeling concerned.

"I'm sure. He's probably dragging the goats down from the mountain. It's a good job for him. He's as stubborn as they are." Wodin smirked as he lit up a pipe.

Elsa stood up and put on her coat. "The sun is descending. Maybe I should try to find him?"

"Hmm… not sure if that's a good idea. The goblins never come into the mountains, but the weather here is unpredictable." Wodin said putting his feet up on an ottoman.

"Your majesty, I am a sorceress of snow." She grinned confidently standing up. "These are my natural elements."

He chuckled, "If you insist, but take my hound with you." He said standing to walk her out.

"Alright." Elsa shrugged following Wodin.

Wodin looked around and began whistling at such a high frequency Elsa found the sound barely audible. Out of no where a great large white hound came barreling around the corner and Elsa found herself hiding behind Wodin. "Soke, settle yourself." He commanded the dog. "Now Elsa let him smell your hand."

Elsa looked at the dog that came to her chest in height and felt reluctant to place her hand anywhere it. Wodin then grabbed her wrist and gently placed her hand in front of the large hound. It happily sniffed and licked her hand. Seeing it's reaction she felt a more at ease with the dog and reached up behind it's ear to give it a good scratch. Now that they were on friendly terms she felt much more comfortable and asked, "So will he just lead me to Niall?"

"He should." Wodin looked down at the dog and in a stern voice said, "Find Niall."

The dog let out a thunderous eager bark and began jumping ahead through the snow. Elsa went trudging after, but seeing that she was having a difficult time moving through the snow she formed a pair of ice skis and poles. Now equipped she finally caught up to the large hound and he lead her to a connecting mountain peak where Skutt and a couple of goats stood looking up. As Elsa looked up she saw Niall at the top of the peak dragging two reluctant kids down the mountain, but he wasn't having success. Elsa used her quick thinking and formed bridge of ice leading up to him. Distracted by the goats he hadn't noticed Elsa right away, but as he felt something approaching behind him he turned and saw a smirking Elsa. "Do you need some assistance?"

"It would be appreciated." He huffed frustrated looking at the two kids. "Here, you can pull this one." He said handing her a rope and slowly they managed to pull the young goats down the ice bridge. "Let's get them back to the barn. It's getting late." Niall sighed glaring at Sove.

Sove whimpered and Elsa patted him on the head. "Awwww… does that grumpy elf not like you."

"He's useless at finding others." Niall said lifting Elsa to sit on Skutt.

"He found you." Elsa pointed out.

"He never found Hilda." He snarled before jumping up and sitting himself behind Elsa.

Between all the goats, the moose, the dog and the raven flying overhead Elsa felt like they were all heading towards Noah's ark, but instead they came to a small barn and all the goats went rushing in. Sove made himself a bed in a pile of hay amongst the goats and after closing the doors they headed back to the cabin.

"It's a little odd that your grandfather would go from the extravagant life of the palace to this." Elsa said. "Is this what all the elderly elves do when they leave your kingdom?"

Niall chuckled, "No. Most set off to sea to die."

"What?" Elsa questioned shocked.

"The idea of living as the mortals do sounds very unappealing to most elves, but my grandfather believes that mortals lead fuller lives because of their struggles." Niall explained.

"and you? What do you think?" Elsa questioned as she looked over her shoulder and into his gaze. As their eyes met she felt Niall's hand rest on her lower waist and he slowly pulled her closer to him. His eyes caught hers and her thoughts seemed to be misplaced. This time the tension was different and she found herself melt to his touch rather than resisting. It wasn't brought about by the enchantment of the forest, it wasn't in an effort to seduce, and it wasn't based off physical attraction. It was unexplained and seemed freshly formed, though Elsa knew why not, but what she did know is that a heat traveled from her throat to her center and felt like a tightened lute string was within her ready to snap.

"I understand his respect for mortal completely. I would trade all my luxuries for suffering just to feel the overwhelming pleasures that mortals do." He said in a husky breath as he leaned down closer to her face in a way that would suggest he wanted to kiss her.

She cleared her throat and turned away from him quickly facing forward. Nothing was said but she was sure she heard a breath of frustration from behind her. Once they made it to the cabin Niall jumped off Skutt and then pulled Elsa down. Even as her feet found the ground he continued to hold onto her waist as he looked down at her. She found herself equally unmoving as her hands remained on his shoulders. The part of her that once screamed her distaste for him was now barely audible in her mind. In fact all reasoning remained quieted as she felt needs for him form. Just as Niall began to lean down to kiss her lips, they heard the cabin door open.

"Where's my raven?" Wodin asked popping his head out the door, but as he noticed the two youths only inches away from each other a smile stretched across his face.

Niall was the first to move away from Elsa as an awkward smirk stretched across his face, "There." He pointed up to the roof.

Wodin tried to call the bird down, but it refused to come. With a huff he shook his head giving up and held the cabin door open for Elsa and Niall. Avoiding each other Elsa and Niall both went in and found chairs by the fireplace. Wodin then served them each a bowl of soup before he made his own and sat in his chair.

"This has meat." Elsa noticed surprised.

"Yes. My grandfather is just as cruel of an elf as myself." Niall chuckled.

"There's not much else I can survive off of this high in the mountains, but I only kill the oldest of my goats and if I can I try to survive off of the root vegetation I collect from a valley nearby. I don't have to do this often as I'm very lucky to have a grandson that visits me and brings me most of what I need. You may not believe this, but Niall has a gentle heart. There's been many times he's risked his life bringing me food or saving my goats through blizzards." Wodin explained. "His connection with nature is his strongest suit."

"I thought it was warfare." Elsa questioned looking at Niall with a skeptical glare.

"I'd say my connection with nature is a strength I was born with and my strength with swordsmanship has become my obsession since …" He cut off his words and stared into the fire with a glare. "I suppose my mother and grandfather has explained everything to you in regards to Hilda."

"and much much more." Elsa whispered.

An uncomfortable silence filled the cabin while they finished off their meal. Niall knew he had to let go of his simmering anger, so he instead focused the attention off himself by asking his grandfather, "So do you still have the nomads believing Odin is visiting them during Yule?"

Wodin fell into a great laughter. "Yes."

"What's this?" Elsa questioned with an inquisitive brow.

"My grandfather was given this cabin by an old mountain nomad who had thought he was Odin the God when he first saw him. My grandfather explained what he was and lived here with the old man for many year. During this time the old man explained how mortals lived and celebrated. One of those celebration that struck my grandfather's interest was Yule. Being that my grandfather looks like Odin, He and the old mortal both came to a clever plan of my grandfather bringing different carved toys to the children in a village a few mountains away."

Elsa giggled as she played the image in her head of the old elf showing up with toys. She too would have thought he to be Odin with his long white hair, beard, cloak and raven. "I'm sure you had them in a state of hysteria."

"Yes… it's entertaining too feel what mortals feel. Especially the children. Their joy and excitement sends their little hearts into a frenzy. Unfortunately I find myself growing weaker in this mortal world, so I will soon have to end my journeys." Wodin sighed lighting his pipe.

As they sat by the fire Wodin told them many stories of his younger years when the Elves had ties with the vikings. Elsa found herself feeling like a child once again listening to the fairy tales her father once told her. She was so intrigued at how much mortals and elves use to interact and the idea of their kingdoms joining once again was sounding more and more alluring. Before long Wodin fell asleep in his chair and Elsa found herself yawning. She too nodded off for a moment, but slightly awoke to the feeling of her body being lifted. She opened her eyes slightly and saw the Niall was carrying her to bed. He gently laid her down in one of the beds and wrapped the covers around her. She felt him sitting next to her, gazing down, and then his fingers ran gently through the hair that framed her face.

"If only you'd love me as I do you." He whispered before getting up to lay in the bed next to her.

Elsa found herself going over those words again and again as she followed the lines of his sleeping face. She was very physically attracted to him as any woman would be, but wasn't sure how she felt about him emotionally even though her heart argue yes, her mind still argued no. 'You can't love someone you just met,' She thought to herself, 'But I feel myself enjoying his touch… the sound of his voice… they way he looks at me.' She also thought over the way he made her feel, that addictive craving that tangled a throbbing pain with that of a tingling, sinking, warmth. 'I can't imagine another man making me feel this way…. am I really finding myself considering…. no. Don't be silly Elsa.' With that last thought she turned her back to him and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a timeline you may want to refer to, look back at, help you grasp what I've created here. Am I putting way to much work into this? Yes I am. Here's a rough.. very rough time line.
> 
> 1840ish - current time  
> 1820ish - Elsa's born. She brought forth to Elf King and Queen who bless her and is cursed by Koli.  
> 1760ish - Title of Elf King given to Gylvi. Wodin leaves Alfheim.  
> 1600 - Somewhere around this time Koli meets Hilda. They fall in love (explanations for later chapters.)  
> 1540ish - Hilida and Niall are born around this time.  
> 1500ish - Wilda and Kolr die. There son Koli took over as King and decided to take the Alfskogr lands.  
> 1440ish - Alva is given as a bride to King Heinrik to save the mortal kingdom. Wilda then is given to Kolr as a way to keep peace between the three kingdoms. Wodin becomes new king around this time.  
> 750 - Wodin's birth  
> 430 - conflicts started to arise between, mortals, goblins and elves. Mortals are given Arendell to live on their own.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day they prepared to depart and as they came outside Wodin grabbed Elsa's shoulders and pulled her away while Niall prepared Skutt. With a seriousness she'd rarely seen on the old elf's face he said in a hushed voice, "Niall tells me of what he did to you in Guilledou forest."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "I think both parties have to agree to make a bond and I didn't agree so I don't make anything of it."

Wodin nodded and put up his finger adding, "I've never been so ashamed of him and I let him know that, but what you may not realize is that he only created his own misery. Now he is forever connect to you. Elves spirits are connected to nature in such a way mortals are not. When we take vows they aren't simply rules. They become us."

"What are you getting at?" She questioned with a suspicious eye.

"He told me of his affections for you and you may not take his word for it, but he holds you in his heart." Wodin sighed combing his beard.

"I just don't understand why he'd do such a thing if he knew that he'd have these ties to me." Elsa sighed crossing her arms.

"I believe he loved you before you even enter the forest or at least the idea of you. I think when his mother foresaw you as his bride he clung to that idea. He was so miserable for so many years after his sister's disappearance. I believe he would have been much more reckless with his life if he didn't know you'd someday be there. I know he hadn't made himself seem like an ideal choice, but promise me you'll get to know him before you decide against him altogether. I believe you may find you're more alike than you are different." The old king advised with a gentle smile.

Elsa shrugged, "I will try my best."

"What secrets do you share with Elsa? Those of your magic?" Niall asked coming around the corner.

"Yes. I was just about to show her." Wodin lied as he rolled up his sleeves.

Elsa looked up at him with a curious enthusiasm. "What powers?"

"It's the same powers that Niall possesses." Wodin told her, but she only stared back lost. "Has he not shown you yet?" Wodin asked arching a questioning brow towards Niall.

Niall grabbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "No. I haven't. She already thinks I'm conceded, so I wanted to avoid any displays."

"Well, now that you've been exposed you must show me." She said with an awaiting smirk.

"No …. my grandfather was the one eager to show off, so I'll let him go first." Niall suggest taking a step back.

Wodin gave a nod of agreeance and holding out his fingers he ran them through the air as though he were plucking the strings of an invisible harp. Out of the east a wind began to whistle as it moved closer and through the snow she could see a whirling disrupting the snowy grounds. The winds then picked up the snow and rapidly began rolling it into a ball. As Wodin lifted his hands the ball of snow too lifted and slowly the snow began to turn into a gray cloud that expanded as it lifted higher to the sky. Then as Wodin were orchestrating nature his hands moved in a striking downwards gesture and little bolts of lightning struck down from the clouds. Elsa found herself jumping backwards, but intrigued The bolts danced amongst each other as though they were puppets on a string. Slowly the lightning bolts disappeared back into the cloud and as Wodin placed his hands down the cloud scattered down into hundreds of pearly rain drops.

"That was amazing!" Elsa gasped in a giddy voice.

"Thank you." Wodin nodded looking rather satisfied with himself.

"What is this power?" She questioned standing over the ground where the water fell and searching the ground as if it were to give her the answers she looked for.

"I can control the elements… up to a certain point. I mainly use the winds to create the desired effect which becomes very useful when intruders find their way around the mountain." He explained.

"Do you ever lose control?" She asked hoping maybe he'd have the answer she was looking for or at least some advice.

"No." He answered honestly. "I created and control it and if you break the curse it will be the same for you. It's a pity that your powers work as they do, for they are much stronger than mine even, but … that seems to be the reasoning behind your problem. They consume and overpower you."

"Yes. I've been told this before." She said looking down disappointed.

"Your turn now Niall." Wodin instructed.

Niall's eyes twinkled and his lips twisted into a cunning smile as ideas formed in his head. "My powers will seem so weak compared to your show. Hmm…" He said thumping his finger on his chin, "Elsa… would you be willing to use your powers with mine?"

"I suppose. What would you have me do?" She asked.

"I want you to attack me in any way possible." He told her.

Elsa couldn't help the giggle that slipped past her lips and as her sapphire eyes lit up Niall wondered if he was being foolish. "I couldn't think of anything more pleasing." She said lifting her hands. Swiftly dart like icles began launching towards Niall and he then quickly lifted his hands forming little blast of gale that shattered the on coming darts. Though the winds he formed were smaller than Wodin's they were packed with strength. Elsa picked up on this quickly and as a wild look flash through her eyes she used one hand to continue her darts while the other began forming spikes of ice surrounding Niall like a cage. What she didn't expect was him using one of his hands to send a gust of wind under his feet to lift him off the ground. Then using the wind like a spring he jumped back flipping his way out of the cage.

"Your emotions give you away Elsa." He taunted.

Angered that he got the upper hand she then began to let her powers take complete control as a block of ice lifted her high into the air. She then formed block after block like stairs towering over Niall and sent hundreds of little splinter like darts towards him. He struggled to dodge and blast them with his winds and he found himself making a note to never underestimate her again. She was beyond powerful. As he rolled out of her range a dart escaped his winds and the shard of ice hit his shoulder. He groaned in pain as he fell and Elsa's consuming energy fell off her like a heavy weight as she realized what she'd done.

"Niall!" She yelled out jumping down from her icy pedestal. Her heart went pounding and her breathing stuck to her throat as she fell to her knees next to him. He rubbed his shoulder and squinted his eyes in pain. She covered her mouth with her shaking hand. "Oh no! We have to leave now. We have to find the mountain trolls! They'll fix you! Niall I'm so sorry. This was by far your worst idea." The words flooded from her lips as she hovered over him on the verge of tears. "Is it just your shoulder? Did I strike your heart? Please tell me I didn't."

"Calm yourself Elsa." Wodin sighed as he held his hand out to help Niall stand.

"I'm fine Elsa. I just have a little scratch." He said lifting his hand and showing her where the shard had cut his tunic and left a red graze.

"But it will soon take effect and you'll turn into ice." Her shaken voice said as she too stood to her feet and ran her fingers over the mark.

"No I won't." He told her firmly running his hand over her shaking hand that lay over his scar.

"But it happened to my sister and I almost lost her…" Elsa said in a whisper, turning away as a tear drifted down her face.

"It's not the same for elves." Wodin explained in a patient voice that seemed to calm Elsa's worries.

"Really?" She questioned running her fingers under her wet eyes.

"Truly." Niall said tenderly as he turned her around and made her meet his eye, so that she could see the truth.

She saw the undoubted honesty there and took a breath of relief. "Oh." Was all she could manage to get out. Her shoulders relaxed and she closed her eyes in an effort to recollect herself.

"I think that's enough fun for today. We better leave soon." Niall whispered as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lead her to Skutt. He then lifted her and sat her on the saddle.

"Yes. I think you both have much to discuss without an old mans presence." Wodin chuckled trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"I'm sure we shall see each other soon grandfather." Niall said patting his hand on the old elf's shoulder.

"and please bring Elsa again. I do enjoy your company my dear," Wodin said squeezing her hand. "I hope you break this curse Elsa and find a life of happiness wherever you may be."

"Thank you." She gratefully replied forcing a smile.

Niall then jumped on behind her and as he turned to leave he nodded respectfully towards his grandfather. The journey back down the mountain was much easier than it was going up. There was no blizzard and Skutt managed herself with ease. Despite this Elsa felt the turmoil within. She was so lost in her thoughts that she soon found herself emotionally drained. As they made it down to the valley she found that the calm and silence surrounding her somewhat soothed her thoughts. Once in awhile the soothing chirp of a bird could be heard and the rushing sounds of the streams, but past that, the world seemed entirely at peace and she found herself closing her eyes in an attempt to connect with nature.

Niall remained silent during the journey as he could read Elsa's emotions were like that of a battle field. She would try to suppress her state of shock and then something from her past would send her mind back into a self loathing. She'd slow her breath, but it would once against hitch as though she were suddenly pained by her memories. "What happened up there. Why did you react that way?" He finally questioned.

"Because I almost killed my sister … twice." She muttered ashamed. "The first time was during play as children and the second I have no excuse for."

"You were able to save her though?" He asked encouraging her to continue.

"Yes. The first time was by the mountain trolls and the second … was by my love for her. I learned that day how to reverse the snow I created, but I've never been able to do it quite as powerfully as I did that day. The only good that came out of it was my ability to better control myself, but … I still struggle as you saw." Her voice struggled to maintain it's tone as she felt the ache of sorrow knot at her throat.

"I wish you'd forgive yourself. I can feel how the guilt consumes you, but I do understand." He said thinking back to his own sister. "I felt as though I killed my sister. When she told me of her love for Koli I didn't take her seriously. I believe had I seen clearly I could have stopped her."

"I suppose in that aspect we are one in the same." She admitted with a sigh.

"At least you've learned one thing from this. Now you know you no longer have to hold back with me and I give you full permission to feel whatever you wish around me. Even if it's icy rage, which I do deserve." He chuckled.

She found herself giggling in agreeance, but as she did so she felt a vibration around her. Both she and Niall tensed looking around. Then it happened again, but this time it was stronger and was followed by the sound of a loud thump. Elsa turned looking over her shoulder at Niall for answers, but she found him searching the mountains with a glare of worry.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Jotun." He whispered pulling Skutt's reins to the side.

"You mean… like mountain giants?" She questioned remember stories her father had told her about the powerful giants that even the Norse gods had struggled to battling off.

"Yes." Niall whispered. "They stay to themselves, but have been known to take a mortal or elf as a meal."

Niall jumped down from Skutt silently and pulling the reins brought them around to a narrow gap between two mountains. There a good size scree stuck out from the base of the mountain and an indentation cut behind where it lay. It was just big enough to fit Skutt and as the pounding vibrations grew closer Niall grew desperate. He pushed Elsa up against mountain and then took off his cape to flip it so that the dark side faced out. He then leaned up against her like a shield and used his cape to hide them.

Elsa found herself shutting her eyes tightly as she heard the growling, grunting of the mountain giant as it passed by. The mountain shook with it's every step and she heard rocks falling all around them. Although she couldn't see the giant she knew it was just outside the narrow, breathing heavily as though it was sniffing the air. She opened her eyes looking up at Niall in terror and he held his finger to his lips silently instructing her to remain quiet. Slowly the pounding steps grew distant as it passed, but Niall remained unmoving.

"Is it safe to go?" She gulped.

"Yes." He answered in a husky tone, but remained in place as his eyes ran over her features and down her body and back up to her eyes with desire.

Elsa found her breath catching in her throat, not in terror, but for another reason as she felt locked into his dazzling gaze. He slowly dropped his cape, but didn't step back. Instead she felt his hand lift to her face and his long fingers gently brushed over her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered shut as her skin tingled where his finger graze. As he gently grasped her chin she felt his thumb run across her lower lips and the action made her forget herself.

She wasn't use to this sort of touch or really any touch. 'What am I doing?' Briefly passed through her mind, but as she opened her eyes she once again found herself melting as a look of desire painted his every feature. Before she would have found herself smacking him the instant his wanton eyes took her in, but now she found herself craving his half lidded look, the slight part of his long twisting lips, and the touch of his hand. 'This is ridiculous,' She tried to convince herself, 'You've only known him a handful of days,' but as his other arm found it's way around her she found herself gasping in excitement rather than offense. She shuddered as he pulled her flush to him with one hand at her back and the other sliding over her neck to tangle in her hair. Her hands moved to their own accord as her mimicking fingers raked through his silver locks and found his silken hair tumbled around her fingers like water. Their lips met in a way that left her wondering if he had pulled her lips to his or if she pulled herself to his lips, but it didn't seem to matter as her center coiled tugging at her heart and her breath. She felt him pulling her tighter to him as his fingers sunk into the fabric over the flesh of her hips and it caused a moan to roll from her throat.

Just as she was ready to lose herself completely a revelation hit her. This was her first kiss and it was with the magical elf prince who she had just despised days prior. This woke her from Niall's seduction and she pushed him away. He stared at her with a mixture of lust and confusion as she stared back with a matching gaze, but for different reasons.

"Why did you do that?" She ask touching her lips.

"Because I love you." He breathed as though it were common knowledge.

"Ha, I highly doubt love has anything to do with why you'd kissed a girl who found herself under you." She scoffed moving around him and finding her way out the narrow.

She heard him groan behind her before he began trailing her. "I'm not going to just kiss anyone that way. Why is it so hard to believe that I could love you?" He questioned moving closer to her.

"We barely know each other." She reminded him as she quickly walked away along the stream.

"I feel like I've known you my whole life." He practically pleaded.

"No. You just feel that way because you… because…" She fumbled on her words not understand what else he could have been feeling to say such things.

"Because I love you." He finished for her, "and I don't know how to show you anymore than I have Elsa. Could you not feel my love through our kiss?" He argued.

She didn't answer right away because she honestly didn't know what she had felt during their kiss. She very much enjoyed it and she still found parts of herself aching from it that never had before, but regardless, it didn't constitute love. Instead she avoided the question by giving him a different answer. "You don't even look to be a man in love."

"and what does a man in love look like?" Niall asked now more amused than frustrated.

"Hmmm… well… I remember Kristoph looking at my sister with this love... sickness." She explained not feeling it was necessary to elaborate because elves weren't capable of an emotion so intense or this is at least what she tried to tell herself.

Niall began to laugh, "So you want me to be sickened by you?"

"No. You just seem like a man that is lustful. A man that is in love pines so much that he forgets himself, he doesn't sleep, he doesn't eat because nothing satisfies his hunger, he feels sad that he can't spend his every moment with the woman he loves." She explained.

"How do you know I don't?" He questioned.

She stopped suddenly, turning around and stood before him with her chin out. "Because you are selfish and too confident in yourself."

"Despite what you believe you are not just some conquest Elsa." He defended.

"No if I was a conquest even then you would fear losing me, but you're so blind that you don't even consider it. Would you yearn for me if I wasn't around? Would you wish your existence away because you didn't have me? Would you stay up at night remembering my face?"

"You know I would, but it's not that I am overly confident or don't consider how I'd feel if you left." He seethed frustratedly. He then took a deep breath and placing his hands on each side of her arms he spoke more gently. "I'm more focussed on what's happening now. I know that I'm in love and I want to spend time with the woman that stands before me."

"Yes, but you could find yourself sick of me one day." She said shaking his hands off her and again marched ahead of him, but he quickly caught up and placed himself in front of her. Elsa walked backwards as he walk towards her, his eyes gleamed like a mirrors and she could see herself reflected in those silver pools. She didn't like what she saw. A doe eyed girl who was weak to his charms. Forcing her eyes to narrow she stood her feet firm ready to stand her ground, but then she felt his arm once again wrap behind her and with his other hand he gently pulled the stubborn chin further up.

"Nothing you can do or have already done could make me stop loving you." He said leaning down to kiss her once more, but she wiggled herself free and huffing backed away from him.

"But why?" She asked exasperated and turning to continued the trail.

"It just happened … even before I knew who you were. When I first saw you on your polar bear looking like... nothing I'd ever seen and then I carried you to my tent…. I thought I'd found the spirit of nature itself." He felt foolish as he struggled with his words. He caught up to her and with a sigh proposed, "It can't be coincidence that I was in the same part of the mountains at the same time you were. It was fate."

"Fate!" She practically yelled stopping in her steps to give him a scolding look. "Fate and love aren't the same thing Elf Prince." With that she stomping away from him.

"Fine. Believe what you want Elsa," He huffed, "but I do love you and if you won't except that I'm not going to force you. Can you at least get back on Skutt? We still have half a days journey back."

She turned glaring at him with her icy gem like eyes, amongst the scattering of her long lashes, in a way that would scare most men away, but Niall instead felt his heart stop. He loved her tenacious attitude and her fierceness. No other mortal would be suited as future queen of Alfheim. He'd seen her, heard her, smelt her and now that the taste of her lips lingered on his own he found himself completely possessed by her. He'd do whatever it took to win her heart.


	9. Chapter 9

After returning back to the castle Elsa avoided Niall as much as possible. She took her meals in her room and spent most of her days outside exploring the kingdom with Tuv at her side. Tuv wasn't the best of company always seeming aloof, but she'd catch her once in awhile unwinding when she was around other forest Elves. Elsa wished she'd be more friendly towards her. She needed a friend to distract her from her thoughts. She wished her sister was near. It was strange, but even though Anna was younger, she often sought her advice being that she was locked away for so many years. She especially needed her advice in regards to these unfamiliar feelings she was experiencing when she thought of Niall.

She knew Niall must have noticed she was trying to avoid him because during the few times they did bump into each other he was surprisingly passive towards her. He would simply stare at her with the look of longing and she could see through his eyes the kiss remembered. She'd quickly look away and make her way around him, but not because she was disgusted with his look, but because it brought her back to that moment as well. In fact it was getting rather difficult for her to not recount that moment, especially at night when the world was quiet and all she had was her thoughts. The thoughts of his hands on her waist, in her hair, the feel of his lips, the lines of his strong jaw, the broadness of his shoulders, and the way his eyes hypnotised her into a state of surrender. She enjoy his rare moments where he'd lost his composure and let go of his inhibitions, but she felt as though she may have pushed him to far during their trek back. His relenting words of love now haunted her dreams.

Around a week after their return Elsa found herself wandering the outskirts of the kingdom near the surrounding mountains walls. She'd traveled through the villages and gardens, but she found her curiosity pulling her upwards towards the strange canopy of flowering trees that grew outwards from the top of the mountains like a colorful ceiling. She had first noticed it when she arrived, but she found amongst the black marble and glowing teal waters it stood out the most. Tuv trailed behind as she walked along the edge looking for a way up.

"We must return back to the castle your majesty. I need to help with meal preparations." Tuv said.

"You go back. I'll be there soon. I promise. I'm just going to look around while longer." Elsa muttered as her eyes remained gazing up the surrounding stone walls.

"As you wish." Tuv smiled and walked away.

"There has to be a way up." Elsa whispered to herself as she began to lose patience. As she searched for passage upwards a strange song could be heard blending in with the chirping of the birds. She followed it and as though it was leading her she soon found a set of stairs carved into the mountains leading up to an overlook just under the flowering fruiting trees. As she followed it up the song pulled her into a trance and haunted her soul.

She finally made it to the last stair above below the overlook and as she stepped up her breath caught in her throat. There, sitting of the ledge of the overlook, back leaned up against a post, one leg dangling over, and a flute to his lips sat Niall. He didn't take notice of her at first which she was thankful for because it gave her a chance to watch him as he played his sorrowful song. He seemed relaxed from his thin white tunic, to his knee cut tights, and to the lack of tension he usually carried in his posture, but that tension soon returned as he saw Elsa peeking from around the tree that grew through the center of the overpass. He pulled his flute away from his lips and began to stand as if to leave.

"Oh don't stop! That was beautiful." Elsa said taking a seat on the ledge across from where he sat. "Please continue. It suits the scenery."

He nodded sitting back down and began to play, but his eyes remained on her. She found herself not only looking away unable to meet his affectionate stare, but also because of the blooms and wildlife that beckoned her attention.

"It's such a lovely melancholy song. Did you create it?" Elsa asked as her.

He put down his flute and took a deep breath before answering. "I wrote it once for a girl I thought I loved, but now I find myself playing it for another." He sighed looking down at the kingdom.

Elsa knew what he meant, but used it as an opportunity to find out more about this girl he once loved. "Tell me of her. Did you love her greatly?" Elsa asked as she stared up at the tiny beams of light that came through the beautiful magenta, lilac and white flowering trees with purple vines and little red berries that seemed to drip from the branches.

"I think I thought I loved her, but now I know I just loved her beauty." He admitted as he twirling the flute with his fingers as he watched Elsa's eyes light up. He wanted to add, 'but I didn't know what true beauty was until I saw you,' but he knew she wouldn't believe him.

"She was a forest elf like Tuv?" Elsa questioned leaning forward to pluck a berry from the tree, but it was just out of her reach.

He stood to help her, but paused briefly behind her taking in her form. It had been an unseasonably warm weather for an early spring day which left everyone dressing in cooler clothing including himself and Elsa. Her thin lilac dress left little to the imagination with the sun beaming down on her and through the fabric. Her arms were completely exposed and the back of the dress hung down loosely revealing her soft fair skin. He found his fingers lifting to touch her, but with some restraint he stopped himself and instead plucked the berry for her.

Elsa slowly turned around finding Niall directly behind her. She felt naked as he looked her over in a state of desire, but with a gulp he handed her the berry and sat back down. With his mind slowly clearing he remembered that she had asked him a question. "Ummm… yes. Sylvi was a forest elf."

Elsa felt an smidge jealous trying to imagine what this beauty must have looked like. Tuv who was a forest elf was ridiculously beautiful and didn't lack in feminine attributes at all. In fact all the forest elves seemed to be rather similar, curvy, full lips, dark hair, dark eyes…. basically everything she was not. "Probably more your type." Elsa mumbled to herself, but it became evident that Niall's elve ears picked up on her words as a suppressed chuckle left his lips.

"My only type now is you, but yes back then I found her to be exotic." He said before placing the flute to his lips to play a few notes.

"Do you think if she came back you'd want to be with her again?" She asked keeping her eyes on the trees feeling her face contort in fear of his answer.

"No. For one … that was more than 100 years ago and she is most likely dead being she choose the mortal world and secondly I couldn't love her for reasons I've already explained." He answered coldly though an amused grin fought it's way across his face. He could feel her jealousy and though he knew it was selfish he enjoyed it. He watched her momentarily as her face scrunched up struggling with this new feeling and then he went back to his flute.

Her mood soon calmed as the music took her and she reached up grabbing a white flower the dangled down. She looked like a goddess before him as the light beamed over her braided hair and delicate face making her almost glow. He fought back the urge to wrap his arms around her and nibble across her exposed neck, but with much restraint he continued to worship her from afar. As she elegantly brought the flower to her face, her nose wrinkled up, her eyes squeezed shut, and "Ah-choo!" Echoed loudly through the mountains. Birds went flying and a hundreds of yellow butterflies burst from the trees. "Ah-choo!" again thundered from her mouth.

Niall couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips as the goddess he'd just been worshiping now found herself sneezing sickened by the flowers. She turned glaring at him, but her scowl was soon interrupted. "Ah-choo!"

"Come on mighty socressess. Let's get you back to the castle before you wake up the whole kingdom." He smirked wrapping his arm around her shoulders and walking her down the stairs.

A few more days passed and she felt herself more than warming to the idea of Niall, but she still found herself having some doubts on how deep his affections were or where they stemmed from. She hoped it was from within his heart and not just from some spiritual inflicted desire that the Guilledou forest because now that she opened herself to the idea of them together that's all she could think of. She found herself imagining them tangled amongst the blankets, his insistent lips exploring hers, her hands feeling those muscular arms that she'd seen during his bath, and then convinced she was losing her mind she'd shake the thoughts from her head.

"Damn him." She grumbled underneath her breath as she paced back and forth in front of the window of the library trying to sooth whatever it was that her body decided to torture her with.

"Am I interrupting dear?" Said a voice from behind.

As Elsa turned she saw the queen standing by the door ready to turn and leave. "Oh no. I'm sorry. I can leave. I just came to get a book. Would it be alright if I took one to my room. I find I sleep better with my mind distracted in a world that's not my own."

"You mean the new world you're in isn't distracting enough?" Teased the queen.

"Yes, but I have to admit I feel that everyone has impossible expectations of me." Elsa admitted as she looked out the window.

Queen Odila stood beside her looking out, "That is the life of a queen. Many blindly desire it without knowing the responsibility, but I know what you feel Elsa and I am truly sorry because I am the one to blame."

"How is that?" Elsa said arching a brow at her confused.

"Because I am the seer of the prophecy." Odila sighed. "and now I believe I may have misread my vision."

"Is it possible that I may not be the one that restores the forest back to the forest elves, or kills the goblin king, or… falls in love with Niall." Elsa's last words left her lips so achingly that she even knew she gave herself away. She closed her eyes feeling exposed and internally cursed herself.

The queen simply smiled and replied, "Hmm… well I had my doubts, but you seem to challenge those thoughts. Are you in love with Niall?"

"I wouldn't call it love." Elsa sulked knowing the Queen could read right through her and even if she couldn't the evidence was in her voice.

"Maybe not for you, but… Niall is completely devoted to you." Odila told her.

"But is he in love with me or does he just think he's in love with me." Elsa said in presumptuous tone.

"I believe he truly loves you, but it does not matter what I think." Odila pointed as she faced Elsa with a regal grin.

"He doesn't present himself to be the most trustworthy of men." Elsa argued.

Odila chuckled, "Yet, your heart has opened to him. Why is that?"

Elsa struggled with this questioned. She wasn't even sure herself. "He's been relentlessly seducing me." Elsa said feeling as though she needed to defend her feelings.

"and you haven't enjoyed it?" Asked the queen with the same twinkling mischief in her eyes that Elsa had seen in Niall's.

"You'd know I was lying if I said I didn't." Mumbled Elsa as her cheeks flamed up.

"So you still aren't ready to forgive him for his trickery in the woods?" The queen questioned.

"I suppose I can forgive him for that being that he released me from those bonds, but I guess my doubts lie with his intentions. He seems very vengeful." Elsa sighed. "I'm not sure if he loves me or loves the idea of what I can do for the kingdom and him. I don't want to be just a stepping stone for his revenge for what happened to …" She was going to say Hilda, but she didn't want to be insensitive to the queen.

Odila shook her head understanding. "You two are equally matched in many ways, but differ in a few. Where he is certain, you are uncertain, where he is thoughtless, you are mindful, and while he tries to control his daring nature, you try to control your fears. If you both don't move past these differences then there is no hope for you to truly love one another."

"You really are a mind reader." Elsa whispered staring at the queen wide eyed.

"What if we were to test him?" The Queen schemed.

"In what way?" Elsa questioned unsure.

"I'm assuming he's failed at expressing his love for you." The Queen smiled.

"Yes?"

"Sometimes people find it easier to express their emotions to someone else other than that the one they need to." Odila fingers tapped together. "Let's see what he has to say about you to me."

"I … don't know." Elsa gulped.

"Ah! I hear his thoughts nearing. He must be down the hall. Here... hide behind this curtain," Odila said shoving Elsa behind the floor length fabric, "and remain quiet."

"You mean you're going to bring him in here?" Elsa squeaked.

"Yes."

"But won't he feel my presence or emotions like he usually does?" She whispered as the queen left her side.

"Do not worry. I'll hide them." The Queen whispered back as she made her way towards the door.

Elsa wasn't sure she liked this plan whatever it was, but as she heard Odila stick her head out the door calling Niall she knew she was stuck. She then heard Odila step out the door and listening carefully she could hear her voice on the other side asking, "Have you seen Elsa?"

Then the door opened and she heard Niall ask, "I was just looking for her. Tuv said she was here in the library."

"Yes. She was suppose to meet me here." Odila said.

"Maybe I should look for her." Niall said turning to leave.

"No!" Odila squealed. "I mean… no need for that. She's probably just running late. I sent her to the market earlier. Silly me. I forgot!"

"Why would you do that when you could have sent one of the servants?" Questioned Niall suspiciously.

"Because I could tell she needed to relax and I thought it would do her good." Odila sighed. Elsa now knew where Niall sceeming behavior came from. Odila was quite the actress. "She's been so confused lately, poor girl."

"Oh? Why don't you tell me more mother." Niall asked still obvious skeptical.

"Well.. she's just worries you don't truly love her." Odila sighed with distress.

Niall puffed in disbelief. "She has spoken to you of my love for her?"

"We spoke about it many times." Odila falsely admitted. "I believe you broke her trust when you tricked her into marry you and not only that, but she feels you only truly want her for a wife because of the prophecy."

"That's ridiculous." He scoffed.

"So you're truly in love with her?" Odila asked.

"Yes!"

"and it has nothing to do with the prophecy or your need for revenge?" His mother questioned.

"How can she think that? I don't even care about my own desires for revenge anymore." He said with an exasperated sigh. "If she told me she refused to fight Koli it would satisfy me all the more. Putting her life at risk is the last thing I'd ever ask of her. I'd rather her be my companion and be at my side." He crossed her arms and leaned his back against the wall looking defeated.

"You've known her such a short time Niall. How are you so certain she's your match? What is it about this mortal that makes you believe you love her?" Odila asked. Elsa felt her heart skip with anticipation at this question as she hid around the curtain.

"This isn't the sort of talk that we should have between us mother." Niall muttered.

"Why? Is is because her accusations are true? Are you a firmer believer in the prophecy or a believer in the love?" Odila asked pacing in front her son.

He huffed out his nose. "I don't feel I should have to defend myself, but if you must know…" He paused placing his hand to his chin thinking of Elsa and with distant eyes continued, "At first I'll admit I fell for her looks, her gleaming hair that lights up her face, her little nose covered in freckles and I love how her bottom lip pouts when she sleeps. I love when her eyes light up with curiosity and even when they darken in spite," He chuckled thinking of the many times she'd narrowed her eyes at him. "But again, that's what I first fell in love with, but as I saw who she was I began to love her all the more. She's determined and passionate, but she also shields herself. She struggles so with acceptance." He felt himself growing lost in his words as he thought of his Elsa. "I hate the pain she feels over herself when I view her every aspect in splendor. I want her to see herself as I see her. I'd help her accept herself. I'd adore her and make her feel adored if she'd just surrender her bitterness towards me and try to love me back. I know I don't deserve it and I know it's selfish, but I want her to feel as I feel. Not for my sake, but so we can be as one in the same."

Elsa hand balled up to her chest as she felt her heart tightening from his words. Without thinking she found herself stepping outside the curtain and asking, "Why didn't you just explain it to me that way before?"

As he heard her voice he turned stunned. It took him a moment to realize the trickery that had just been played on him not only by his mother, but by Elsa a well. Angered he began marching towards the door when he heard his mother call, "Would you give up on love so easily?"

He stopped before he pushed the door open and turning slowly he glared at his mother for a long time. He then closed his eyes and rubbed to bridge of his nose before looking to Elsa with disappointment. "and you call me tricky."

His mother cleared her throat and standing next to him. "Don't blame her. It was my idea."

"I wouldn't doubt it." He said bitterly.

Odila gulped inching her way around her son and whispered, "I suppose I should leave you two to talk."

"My own mother conspiring against me." He muttered looking at her in shock as he opened the door for her.

"You're being rather sensitive Niall. I'm sure you'll thank me later." She smiled patting his face before slipping out the door.

After he closed the door Elsa walked towards him with a guilt in her eyes. "Niall...I'm sorry, but you have to understand why I went about this … like this. I couldn't trust your words to me, so I thought I could trust it better through someone else."

He crossed his arms and held out his chin looking more like her than himself. "I hope you're satisfied. So now do you believe me Elsa?" He asked.

"I think I do." She whispered looking down at her fingers as they tangled with each other nervously.

She heard a low growling noise from him as he marched away from her and paced about the room running his hands through his hair a few times to release his frustrations. Taking a deep breath he found himself composed once more and looking over his shoulder at her a mischievous grin formed on his face. She found herself feeling rather flustered as his eyes twinkled and the corners of his lips twisted upwards. He then sauntered over to her and ran his hands from her shoulders to her hands. "You owe me now you do realize."

"No. I'd say were even. Shall I refresh your memory? You tried to trick me into marrying you!" She mumbled scornfully trying to look away from his charming face.

"Yes, but let me refresh your memory." He said in a hushed voice bringing her hands to his lips. "You slapped me across the face for doing so and … you struck my shoulder with your ice."

"Huh!" Her mouth dropped open insulted and she whined, "but you told me to attack…."

Before she could finish she felt his hands slid around her waist and his lips met hers in a unyielding kiss. At first she pushed back, but his hands glided up her back lightly holding her in place, his tongue grazed over her lips, and feeling she no longer had any reason to resist she found herself kissing him back. Her pressing hands now rested lazily on his shoulders and she found herself standing on her toes to bring herself to him. The kiss softened, though it remained passionate and feeling bolder she mimicked his tongue tasting his lips. There was a sweetness there as though he'd had honeymead, but also a natural saltiness in the mix and as she took pleasure in tasting the combination she heard Niall moan. His resonating noise sent a tightening to her core that made a shudder travel down her spine.

Niall slowly pulled his panting lips away and rested his forehead to hers. His hands reluctantly dropped down her back and his heavy eyes full of desire met her own. "Please don't continue to push me away." He breathed out. "Please love me back."

She gave him a nod, looking down and still holding on to an ounce of stubbornness feeling as though she'd lose herself if she gave it up. She didn't care that they had just met. She didn't even care that they sometimes clashed. Her reluctance instead resided deep within her heart. She harbored it along with the fear and doubt she felt in herself. She wanted to freely love him back, but this was all so new. "Give me time." She whispered as her answer.

"If that's what it takes." He agreed with a deep whisper as his hands cupped her face. He then placed a gentle kiss on her lips before taking a step back. With a deep breath and a lazy grin he placed her hand in his and walked her out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Anna walked up and down the seaport deep in thought as she had been doing since her sister left. When Gerda first told her the information she had passed on to Elsa, Anna simply laughed and laughed and laughed… until she saw that Gerda was quite serious. Anna still found herself thinking, "Elves? My ancestors are Elves? Goblins cursed my sister?' It all sound like the fairytales her father use to read her. 'Maybe not a bad place to start,' she had thought and then went through the library searching for any information she could find on where Anna may have gone to locate this Elfin Kingdom, but all she could find were all sorts of story books laid out. After a few days of panicking she decided she'd just wait because Elsa would eventually turn up, but days became weeks, became a month and now it was two months.

"Anna shouldn't you be entertaining your cousin right now?" Kristoff asked approaching his pacing wife.

"How can I entertain her when my thoughts are elsewhere. It's been two months!" Anna wined.

"I know you're worried. I'm worried too, but this is something Elsa felt she needed to do and we have to respect her desire to find a way to … have a normal life. I'm sure she's fine. I can't imagine anyone being able to harm Elsa. I mean she'd…. she'd uhhh...teach them a good lesson." He said guarding his true thoughts which were, 'she'd freeze them before they took a step towards her,' but considering the past he knew it would have been insensitive.

"I suppose you're right, but what if she's out there hurt or what if she found this kingdom and they've imprisoned her. I mean so many things could have gone wrong. I just wish I could know if she's alright." Anna sighed.

"I know. After our guest leave I'll help you look into it more." He promised taking her hand and bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

She gave him a weak smile and both began to walk towards the castle. "How are you getting along with Eugene?" Anna questioned trying to distract herself from her worries.

"Honestly … he's probably the first person I could honestly be friends with … I mean other than you. That guy has had a more exciting life than myself. Did you know he use to be a thief?" Kristoff seemed to be amused at this idea. "and let me tell you, those Germans really know how to drink. What about the princess? How are you fairing with her?"

"My cousin just seems like a dimwit to me." Anna grumbled.

"You're just saying that because you still resent her for something that wasn't even her fault. Now come on Anna, you should give her a chance. You should be more empathetic being that your sister was no different than her." Kristoff pointed out.

"Elsa is not a dimwit." Anna said scowling at her husbands.

Kristoff sighed. "That's not what I meant my love. I meant being that they were both locked up, away from society, and then forced back into it."

"I suppose I could forgive her of her naive ways." Anna mumbled.

"I think you need to forgive her for more than just that. I just mean…" He took Anna by her shoulders and captured her bitter glare into his warm, gentle gaze, "You still blame her for what happened with your parents. She didn't cause the sea to rage that day. You know that." Kristoff said as kindly as possible not wanting to step on toes.

"I know." Anna breathed. "but she still drives me crazy with all these questions on royal etiquette and culture, which king and queen are from where, proper dress, and even ...our intimate life." She whispered the last part in his ear.

"Really? and what did you tell her?" Kristoff winked.

Anna tried to act like she found his jest distasteful, but a giggle quickly slipped past her lips and she decided to instead play along. "I just told her it was indescribable."

"Well… then I'm just not doing my part well enough. We'll have to go fix that." He teased picking Anna up from the ground and carrying her inside.

After a quick… brief… long stop off to their bedroom they finally made their way down the stair. They walked into the dining hall to find Rapunzel looking cross. Her husband, Eugene was attempting to make eye contact with his wife, but it seemed whatever she was upset about she wasn't about to forgive so easily. As they noticed their host entering the room they changed their demeanor to a false pleasantry and respectfully stood.

"Did we come in at a bad time?" Kristoff asked noticing Rapunzel still glaring at Eugene.

"She's just upset that I came to bed a little late last night, but please Kristoff, tell her how I behaved." Eugene pleaded.

"Terribly." Kristoff chuckled.

"What! No I didn't. We just drank." Eugene defended.

"and we did get into a bit of a scuff, but … honestly I don't know who it was with or why it started." Kristoff said in a distant voice trying to recall the previous nights events.

"See… I told you. That isn't a love bite from some wench. It's a battle wound from a guy named Sven." Eugene explained to Rapunzel as she continued to glare at him with her puckered lips and her nose all wrinkled up.

"No, Sven's the name of my reindeer. I think the guy that bit you was Bjorn." Kristoff corrected.

"I think you men have had enough drink to satisfy you for a long time." Anna said looking over the food as it was brought in. "Now then … lets eat." and they all took their seats.

As they put their heated discussions aside they soon found themselves lost in the feast and with feasting comes merriment. Kristoff shared stories with them of life with trolls while Eugene shared his tales of his days as an outlaw, but everyone seemed to be avoiding the stories of both the women. Eugene knew Rapunzel never wanted to discuss her past again being that it was too traumatic and Kristoff was trying to help Anna calm her worries over her sister, so both men found most the conversation was between each other while both wives remained quiet at their sides.

"Thank you again for having us." Rapunzel said. "We meant to come for your wedding, but we wanted to wait till the seas were …. settled." Her words slowly quieted as she saw the pain fill Anna's eyes. The room grew quiet and Eugene thought it would be best to change the subject.

"So where's Elsa?" Eugene questioned.

"Oh... she umm…. went on a trip." Anna's voice struggled to get out as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked." Eugene muttered watching Anna fall apart at the table.

"Sorry, she's just worried. We haven't had word from Elsa since she left two months ago." Kristoff spoke for Anna as he stood behind her chair and gently rubbed her shoulders.

"Has there been no word by messenger?" Rapunzel asked.

"No. It's on the other side of the country. It's probably too far to send word." Anna explained sniffling hoping that would end Rapunzel's inquires.

"Did she not bring a servant? Couldn't she have sent them back to confirm she made it?" again questioned Rapunzel.

"No. She didn't take anyone with her." Anna sighed frustratedly and Kristoff took his seat again now rubbing her hand in an effort to sooth her.

"She went unaccompanied?" Rapunzel asked confused.

Anna went silent now feeling she's was in a corner and there was no way around, but through telling Rapunzel the truth. She looked to her husband hoping he could save her, but he shrugged saying, "It seems the dim light has brightened."

Anna rolled her eyes and took a deep breath tapping her fingers on the table. "Alright… so she went to seek help for her afflictions."

"You mean what we heard is true?" Rapunzel asked. "She has a curse?"

"I suppose, but … it all sounds like some crazy fairytale to be honest." Anna said leaning her forehead on her hand in disbelief over it herself.

"Oh trust me… ha, we'd believe you, but … do go on." Eugene assured Anna.

Anna then went on to explain Elsa's powers, her lack of control over the years, Elsa almost killing her twice, Hans trying to take over the kingdom, Elsa reversing her powers and then up to the most recent events of Elsa leaving to find this Elfin Kingdom to free herself of her curse. "So … you see. It's pretty unbelievable." Anna sighed.

Eugene and Rapunzel looked at each other with a little smirk. "Oh trust me… we believe you. After what I lived nothing seems to just be fairytales anymore." Rapunzel told Anna.

"What do you mean. I thought you were just taken by some crazy woman and locked away. I mean …. that's weird, but it's not unbelievable." Anna said with a slight cynical tone.

"Oh that's not even the half of it." Rapunzel said taking a deep breath before recounting her tale to Anna. Anna and Kristoff's eyes slowly grew wider as Rapunzel and Eugene took turns telling them of Gothel and how she hid a magic flower from the world to restore her youth, but then the flower was given to a queen who was pregnant at the time and how the magic transferred over to Rapunzel. They went onto explain how Gothel kidnapped Rapunzel, locked her in a tower and raised her using her hair now to grant her youth. Rapunzel then looked at Eugene and with a smile said, "I thought I was forever lost to the world till this scoundrel saved me."

"She couldn't help herself. She fell for my good looks the instant she laid eyes on me." Eugene teased.

"Oh not even." Rapunzel laughed. "He tried to win me over with this thing he does … his smolder, but I obviously didn't fall for it. What I wanted him for was a way out and he did help me out, but afterwards we fell in love."

Eugene smiled at her. "During our little adventure I got hurt and she healed me. It was then that I found out the old witch was using her. She managed to trick Rapunzel into going back to the tower and when I went to save her from Gothel the witch stabbed me. Rapunzel came to my side to save me…"

"But instead he cut my hair off saving me." Rapunzel said smiling at him as tears filled her large eyes. "It made my powers disappear and then moth… I mean Gothel fell to her death."

"She used the last of her powers to save my life." Eugene smiled placing his hands in Rapunzel's shoulder length hair, "How could I say no to marrying her after that." He joked.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes at Eugene before returning her attention back to Anna. "So you see… we understand completely." She assured her.

"Wow… almost makes you scared to see what the next generation will bring." Kristoff chuckled nervously.

"Well…" Rapunzel looked at the smiling Eugene with a twinkle in her eyes before looking back at Kristoff and Anna, "We'll find out soon!"

"You mean … you two are…." Kristoff struggled to asked.

"That's right. I'm pregnant." Eugene said rubbing his belly.

"All you're pregnant with is food and wine." Rapunzel chuckled. "But seriously. I'm about three months along. That's another reason I couldn't come to the wedding. I had some really bad morning sickness up until recently."

"Oh that's wonderful news!" Anna gasped, "Congratulations."

"Thank you. We've been married for awhile, so I think it's the right time." Rapunzel smiled contently.

"and after this one we only have six more to go." Eugene sighed leaning back in his chair and mischievously smiling at Rapunzel.

"I don't think so." Rapunzel disagreed shaking her head.

By the end of the night the four were getting along famously and Anna felt herself truly admiring her cousin knowing all she'd been through. She felt bad for all the years she begrudged Rapunzel. Now she could see how much they truly had in common and also discovered she shared many of the interest Anna and Elsa had. Mainly art and chocolate. As they moved back into the conversation of Elsa, Kristoff introduced an idea that Anna had never considered.

"You know … I wonder if the trolls have had many dealings with the elves." Kristoff mumbled.

Anna's gaze looked up at him concentrated and he could see the gears turning in her mind. "I never thought of that. You know… I bet they'd know a way to the elfin kingdom. We should go see them…. tomorrow!"

"Woah… slow down feisty pants. We have a kingdom to maintain. We can't just go riding off looking for your sister." Kristoff reminded her.

"Why don't we watch over the kingdom for you?" Rapunzel offered.

"Oh … we couldn't ask that of you." Anna told them.

"Why not?" Eugene asked. "We need the practice anyways. I mean… unless Rapunzel's parents plan on living forever which may be possible considering this family."

"We are prone to holding magical abilities." Rapunzel giggled.

Eugene then seem to some to a conclusion. "So … since Anna and Elsa are part elf, does this make you part elf too?"

"No. I guess the elf side is on my father's side. Her mother and my mother are cousins." Anna explained.

"I see. Just thought I better be prepared incase our child is born with pointy ears." Eugene chuckled, but he found himself to be the only one laughing. He cleared his throat and looked up apologetically.

"So you both wouldn't mind watching the kingdom for a few days while we searched for Elsa?" Kristoff questioned the couple.

"Not at all. We'd love to!" Rapunzel said eagerly.

"Alright. We will set off in the morning." Kristoff said lifting his glass. "Here's to yet another adventure." The other three clinked their glasses with his and after finishing off their wine the two couples parted ways making their way to their rooms.

Now in bed Kristoff found himself thinking over all that he needed to pack in the morning and turned his head finding Anna was staring at the ceiling also deep in thought. Her brow was furrowed and her lips tight as she concentrated on her thoughts. Kristoff reached over and ran his finger across her brow. "You know … it may stay like that if you hold the look too long." He teased. She then scowled at him and he chuckled, "I like that look even less. Maybe you should go back to the first."

"Stop Kristoff!" Anna said throwing a pillow at his face.

"Sorry! Sorry. What's wrong? Are you worried about leaving the kingdom in Rapunzel and Eugene's care?" He questioned.

"Yes, but that's not what I was thinking." She mumbled.

"What's on your mind?" He asked leaning over, running his fingers seductively from the low collar of her night dress to the side of her breast.

"Do you think our children will have powers like Elsa or … have little pointed ears?" She questioned seriously, but he found himself falling into laughter.

"There's only one way to find out." He grinned pulling his squealing wife on top of him and soon her worries melted away.

The next day, after explaining the ins and outs to Rapunzel and Eugene, Kristoff and Anna rode out of the kingdom and made their way through the mountains. The snow was melting around the kingdom and Kristoff unhappily found himself having to pull the sleigh with Sven through muddy patches. Finally, finding snowy higher grounds, they were able to properly take off up the mountains. After a halfs day journey they found themselves in the valley of living rocks. Kristoff walked around saying, "Hey everyone. You're favorite human son's back home."

One of the female trolls popped out from her rock form and asked, "What? Did you do something to make Anna kick you out of the castle?"

"No… no. I'm right here." Giggled Anna. "He's been a very sweet husband. I'm not ready to return him just yet."

Slowly the rest of the trolls popped out from their rock forms and happily greeted the couple. Then King Pabbie stepped forward and after giving Anna and Kristoff a hug, he looked at them curiously asking, "I have a feeling this isn't just a visit. What bring you both here?"

"Elsa went missing again." Breathed Anna.

"Oh?" Pabbie said taking a seat on the ground and gestured for Kristoff and Anna to do the same.

"But we have a feeling we know where she is… we're just not certain where that is." Kristoff added.

"So… I'm assuming you are referring to Alfheim." Pabbie said with a wise grin.

"Huh?" Anna questioned.

"I'm assuming Elsa found out about Alva… your Elf ancestor?" Pabbie tried to clarify.

"Alva? That's the name of my ancestor?" Anna asked looking even more confused.

Kristoff seeing the confusion between the two attempted to help in their communication. "Alfheim is the elfin kingdom?"

"Yes." Pabbie replied.

"So … are you already aware of this elf past in my family?" Anna question now seeing Pabbie seemed to know more than she thought he would.

"I'm a very old troll. I actually knew your elfin ancestor Queen Alva who was brought here hundreds of years ago by the mortal King Heinrik. She had your sisters powers, but she was able to control it with more ease than Elsa." Pabbie explained.

"I thought it was a curse." Anna said.

"No. The curse is … a little more complicated. The powers Elsa has are by nature and were passed down to her. They're a gift really." Pabbie said with a sigh as he got up and looked over the mountains to the west. "She must have found her way their. Nature has many whispers and it wouldn't have kept it secret if someone of Elsa's power had died." He then went quiet as though he were meditating. "Yes. I'm almost certain she made it."

"Well… I need more than almost certain. I need to find my sister and bring her back to Arendelle. Can you help us?" Anna begged.

Pabble looked at Anna and Kristoff for a long while before answering. "Yes, but it won't be an easy journey. Alfheim is difficult to find." He then took out a stick and began drawing a picture of different mountain ranges in the dirt. "You are here." He said pointing the stick to the right near a drawing of a small mountain range. "Alfheim is here." He said pointing to the furthest part of the drawing to the left with larger looking peaks. "The only way into the kingdom is through an enchanted forest. Now… you'll be safe from goblins as they tend to stay away from this forest, but there are other elves that may not be so friendly towards mortals. They're always on guard, so wear this." He said placing a round looking carved stone on a leather string in Anna's hand. "It will show that you're friends to trolls and hopefully they still remember that we were once friends."

"Are you not anymore?" Kristoff asked.

"We just haven't seen them for hundreds of years." Pabble explained.

"Would you mind if we camped out here tonight?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes, rest while you can and eat as much as you like because it's a treacherous journey." Pabble told them.

"I know. I went a little too far into those ranges once and … I swear to you … a ghost saved my life." Kristoff muttered.

"Really?" Questioned Anna cynically.

"Yes. This caped figure came out of no where, helped me dig out my sleigh and then poof! He was gone." Kristoff said firmly.

"Alright … I believe you. Maybe that ghost is still out there and can help us find our way to this Alfheim." Anna said studying the map made in the dirt and grew nervous seeing the number of ranges they had to travel through. It would take several days to get to their destination and worry was beginning to set in.


	11. Chapter 11

As time passed Elsa and Niall started spending more time together. Most of that time was spent talking and walking around the castle as he describe elfin life. She found herself liking him more and more each day as he opened up to her. She no longer saw the coldness within him that he had first displayed and she hadn't felt the need to control her emotions around him either. With him her powers seemed to subside naturally and once she started taking notice of this she began to question why she would ever want to leave this.

Once she discovered all the mysteries of the castle Niall then took her through Alfheim and other than appearance she found it functioned quite the same as Arendelle from it's markets to it's workers. He showed her where the fabrics were woven, where bread was made, where food was grown and gathered, but their trip to the blacksmith's turned out to be more eventful than planned. As they entered they saw four young elf men inspecting a blade made by the older elf blacksmith. They each held it up and took turns twisting it about to feel it's balance, but as one turned seeing Niall his smile melted and he went to his knee. "Your majesty." He said and then the others followed, kneeling.

"Please… stand. I'm not your leader today or … your prince. I'm just your equal, so … treat me as so." He asked looking down at the kneeling elves.

Slowly they stood and as they saw Elsa curiosity stretched across their faces. They stared at her awkwardly and she was beginning to blush as she waited for Niall to introduce her, but he seemed a little flustered, so she gave him a quick elbowing to shake him out of it. "Sorry," He breathed looking at Elsa, "This is my guest, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Elsa this is Zakris ," He said pointing to a tall lanky snow elf with a long narrow face, "This is Thede," He then pointed to the shortest of the group who had more blue than silver eyes, "Uddi," He pointed at an elf that was a little rounder than the others with squinting silver eyes, "and Matz." The last was the only forest elf in the group. He was as tall and built as Niall, but with much darker features and a permanent scowl.

"Nice to meet you." Elsa said almost putting out her hand for them to shake, but remembering her previous attempt with Niall she drew it back.

"and I'm Arne, but I guess an old blacksmith doesn't need introductions." Stood the blacksmith with a smile. He looked much like Wodin did, from his white hair to long beard to his stocky build, but he wasn't nearly as tall.

"Yes and that's Arne." Niall smiled. "Who I rely on and trust more than these four." Arne nodded in gratitude before sitting back down hammering away at a piece of metal.

"You're the mortal queen who will return the forest back to the forest elves?" Thede asked.

"That's what I'm being told." Elsa answered with an awkward laugh.

"and the one that will be our future queen?" Uddi questioned as he looked up at Niall with a goofy grin.

"That part hasn't been determined." Niall answered as he narrowed his eyes at Uddi.

They turned to leave and as Matz passed Niall Elsa heard him whisper, "You need to stop stalling. We've waited long enough. Just have your way with her already."

Niall then grabbed his shirt, pulling the elf aggressively towards him and in a low growl said, "You watch your words to me and show respect for her." He then pushed Matz away and gave him a glare of warning.

After the four left Niall went about the remainder of their time like nothing had ever happened. He showed Elsa the different elfin weaponry and demonstrated how to use them. After his demonstration he then stood behind her teaching her how to properly hold a sword and strike. She found she enjoyed her brief lessons in sword fighting, especially when her teacher was standing directly behind her, breathing lightly on her neck and correcting her posture with his strong hands.

As they left the blacksmiths Elsa turned towards Niall placing her hand gently on his face and whispered, "Thank you for defending me earlier."She then leaned up and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

He looked down at her surprised as a lazy grin stretched across his face. "I always will." He said leaning down returning the favor with another gentle kiss. He then pulled away and tucked a piece of her blonde hair back behind her ear before taking her hand and walking her back to the castle.

After that day she found herself meeting him in the halls for a quick kiss, looking for him in the gardens so that they could sneak a quick caress, and on the rare occasion, when they were sure no one was near, they were able to do both, but the castle was busy as well as the kingdom. It seemed someone was always popping around the corners and though Niall could care less who saw him with Elsa he knew she did care, so he'd reluctantly allow her to pull away from him.

One morning she went out to meet Niall by the door as usual, but after waiting sometime realized he wasn't coming, so she went back inside looking for Tuv who was getting ready to leave for the market. "Do you know where Niall is?"

"Probably trying to stay away from you." Tuv answered honestly as they walked out of the castle.

"Did I do something to upset him?" Elsa questioned following her.

"No. Your emotions are very readable right now. You must be getting ready for your cycle." Tuv explained in a subdued voice as they walked up the path next to the stream.

"Whhaaa… excuse me?" Elsa gasped astonished at Tuv's words.

"You didn't think I could read you like the snow elves, but I can read signs of fertility." She said in a muted voice. "and right now you're in heat."

"Tuv… I'm not some animal in heat." Elsa whispered with a look of horror in her eyes.

"But you are a creature of nature and right now you're in heat." Tuv said firmly as she walked ahead of Elsa.

After spending nearly two months with Tuv Elsa learned never to take her bold words with offense. She just learned that delicacy was not part of who Tuv was and moved on, but this time she found herself a little worrisome because Tuv never lied. 'Am I….?' Elsa began to question herself, but then in thought she decided, 'It doesn't matter. I'm not some impulsive creature, so why should I avoid him?'

As the day went on she found herself distracted by the busy market. Summer's first harvest filled baskets and it seemed every elf, wood and snow, made there way through the kingdom to pick through the produce. Elsa looked around for Niall, but he was no where to be seen. She saw that Tuv was preoccupied being chatted up by some brawny looking forest elf, so she decided to dash her way to the wall and looked for Niall knowing he must have been at the overlook.

She found her way to the stairs and just as she was getting ready to climb them she felt a hand grasp her own. Before she could even turn to see who it was she was quickly spinned around and found her wide, blue eyes meeting lusty, starlit eyes. "and where are you off to?" asked the velvety teasing voice that she would know even if she weren't facing him.

"To find you actually." She breathed nervously as a shy smile stretched across her face, but his smile wasn't shy at all as it twisted into that mischievous smirk she found herself growing fond of. His eyes, like his smile, couldn't hide his desires as they ran from her lips, along the slope of her neck, and the dip of her dress. She found it unbearable being examined so closely and ended his stares by leaning up to bring her lips to his. His brow popped up from surprise and his eyes slowly flickered shut.

This kiss was much different than any of her prior kisses with him. She found herself a little more comfortable being that she was the initiator and as a moan rolled from his throat, vibrating through his lips, she was almost certain that now she had complete control over herself and Niall. 'See nothing to be worried about,' She tried to reassure herself. Enjoying her effects on Niall she reached one hand up to caress his neck, like he'd done to her so many times and her other hand found it's way to the waist of his thin tunic, but what happened next she did not expect.

She found the skin of his neck soft and her fingers gently tangled in his hair as the kiss deepened. She then remembered her other hand that lay at his torso. She'd never touched him this way before, always keeping her hands resting on his shoulders, but she found herself more than enjoying the feel of him. Just as she had previously assumed there was more than just a lean body under his clothing and her fingers seemed to be doing the thinking as they ran from his sides to the lines of his muscular torso. He gasped in her lips as she did this and her eyes opened meeting his, but she found they looked almost dangerous. The thin charcoal line that ran around the silver centers of his eyes were now thickened, darkening his stare and he looked like some feral wolf.

She felt herself pulling back and swallowing down the desires building inside of her, but as she moved back against the wall he moved forward and leaned down devouring her neck. She found herself letting out a breathy cry as a line of tightening traveled from her center straight to between her thighs and as his unshy hands found their way to her breast she was sure she'd cripple over as her senses seemed to go into a state of shock. She wasn't use to this. It was too much. His starved kisses covering her neck and moving down to her chest, his hands sinking into the flesh of her breast and moving down the sides of her waist, and the ever growing intensity boiling beneath her surface made her feel boundless.

"Stop…. stop now Niall!" She shouted pushing him away as she found herself once again able to think.

He stayed back, taking a seat on the step, but like some beast looked as though he were prepared to pounce back at any moment. His eyes intrigued and frightened her all at the same time as she watched a crazed looked gleam through them. His posture was tense, his jaw tightened and she didn't know if she wanted to be in his arms again or run away from him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered closing her eyes in an attempt to regain composure. "I have rarely been touched. This is… this feeling...ummm…" She struggled to get her words out as waves of pleasure fogged her thoughts on more, but taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and continued. "I think maybe due to my lack of experience with physical touch I'm feeling a little overwhelmed. No one has touched me this much before. My own parents even feared me at times. We … need to slow down."

His eyes remained wide, but he gulped his panting breath down and readjusted himself as though he was uncomfortable in his clothing. He looked down at the ground and blinked his eyes a few times in an effort to clear his mind. He then cleared his throat and said, "I understand."

There was a long silence between them as he stayed seated on the steps and she remained leaning against the wall. It crossed her mind that he probably truly did understand and felt everything she had been feeling. It was something she would always make sure to remember now seeing what it did to him. He looked tortured as he leaned forward on his knees with his eyes continuing to stare at her with a passion that wouldn't ease away, but without warning his head popped up as if he heard someone.

"Elsa?" A female voice called in the distance. "Are you over here?"

"It's Tuv." Elsa whispered. "I should see what she needs."

"Alright." He whispered back, but he didn't stand to follow her. He just looked at her as if he was waiting for her to leave which she thought was a little odd.

"I guess I'll see you at the castle?" She asked moving away from the wall.

He nodded and his voice seemed to struggle out, "Yes. I'll be there soon."

Elsa quickly found her way to up the path and met Tuv. Tuv looked her up and down seeing that Elsa looked a little disheveled. "Have you had a fall your highness?"

"Ummm… yes. I suppose I have, but I'm alright." Elsa said nervously as a blush covered her face.

Tuv studied her for a moment longer, but with a shrug decided to stop searching for whatever Elsa was hiding. "We must get you back to the castle now." She said pulling Elsa's hand. "There's a girl there saying that she's your sister."

"What!" Elsa gasped.

"and she's there with some man she called a husband." Tuv explained confused.

"Kristoff?" Elsa questioned furrowing her brow.

"I suppose. I really don't know. I was just sent to get you." Tuv told her. She soon found Elsa racing ahead of her to the castle. "Wait for me!" Tuv yelled running after her.

As she entered the castle Queen Odila was there waiting for her. She looked at her and then looked around, "Where's my sister and Kristoff."

"We umm… we weren't sure they were who they said they were, so we have them in the gardens … with some guards." Odila said reluctantly.

"Is it a freckled girl with reddish hair and a big blonde man?" Elsa asked moving quickly towards the back of the castle.

"Umm… yes. That would match the description." Odila admitted.

"Then that's them." Elsa said bursting through the back to see her sister and Kristoff tied up and sitting on the ground surrounded by five elf guards. A tired Sven and Sleigh were off to the side.

"Anna… Kristoff." Elsa called out as she ran towards them.

"Please untie them." Odila said to the guards following Elsa. "and someone find Niall."

"Elsa… oh thank god! You're alive." Anna smiled as Elsa tried to untie her hands, but then a guard knelt down and handed her a small sharp knife.

"Thank you." She grumbled towards the guard and took the knife cutting through the ropes.

"I wish every kingdom greeted their guest like this." Kristoff said sarcastically as Elsa then moved on to his ropes cutting through them.

"I am truly sorry." Odila said. "We have to take precautions and now that it's confirmed who you say you are I'll have a room made up in the castle for you."

"Thank you." Anna replied dryly.

With that the Queen nodded and walked off.

"What are you doing here!" Elsa shouted as she helped her sister stand to her feet.

"Hm… let's see … it's been two months since you left and I haven't gotten word that you arrived to your undisclosed mystical location… I thought you might be dead… or held prisoner, so of course I went looking for you!" Anna shouted back.

With that Elsa burst into tears and pulled her sister in for a hug. "My foolish, wonderful, little sister. I hate to admit it, but I'm so glad to see you."

"Yes … and I'm glad to see you alive." Anna replied in a quieter voice.

"How did you know where I was?" Elsa asked now stepping back and looking Anna over as though she wasn't ready to believe she was there.

"Gerda… trolls." Anna giggled.

"Who's watching the kingdom?" Elsa asked.

"Well … you probably won't like this…" Anna said in a shrinking voice.

"Who?" Elsa pushed though she had a suspicions knowing of two wedding guest that were arriving late.

"Our cousin and her husband." Anna whispered.

"What!" Elsa shrieked.

"You see they were visiting anyways… I mean, it's not like they're queen and king over Corona yet and I thought … well they thought it would ummm…. be good… practice?" Anna said nervously followed by a little laugh.

"But Rapunzel is a twit and her husband is an ex-thief." Elsa said through gritted teeth.

"You know … she's really not that bad. She's got much more in common with us then you realize. You just have to get to know her. You'd probably like her." Anna explained.

"So you like her now … even though…." Elsa's words began to stick in her throat, "Even after what happened to our parents."

"It's not her fault and … is there somewhere we can speak alone?" Anna asked looking around at all the elf guards staring at them.

Before Elsa could answer Niall approached standing next to her and asking, "This is your sister?"

"Yes." Elsa gulped looking up at him. "Anna… Kristoff this is Prince Niall. Niall… this is my sister Anna and her husband Kristoff." Kristoff stuck his hand out for a shake and Niall looked down at it confused. "Elves don't do handshakes." Elsa said quietly and Kristoff awkwardly pulled his hand back.

Anna watched Niall as he kindly nodded to them with a smile and then his adoring eyes went to Elsa. Anna arched her brow at her sister as a little smirk stretched across her face. "So … umm… Niall, are you pretty close with my sister?"

Before he could answer Elsa interrupted, "Let's go to the room I've been staying in. Niall… ummm… could you help Kristoff with his sleigh. Maybe you could show him Skutt."

"Yes. I'm sure your reindeer would like some rest and water. Would you follow me this way?" Niall asked Kristoff leading him away.

"I know I've never met an elf, but your voice seems very familiar." Elsa heard Kristoff say to Niall as they walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

After Anna and Kristoff were well fed, bathed in the natural springs, and given a fresh set of clothing Anna laid in the magnificent guest bedroom awake while her husband lay next to her snoring softly. As exhausted as she was all she could think of was her conversation with Elsa. Elsa had explained most of her journey to Alfheim when she brought Anna to her room after their arrival; traveling days through the mountains, being found by Prince Niall, going through the Guilledou forest, being tricked into a marriage, and then before Elsa could continue Niall knocked on Elsa's door to tell her that a guest room had been prepared for Anna and Kristoff. A maid lead Kristoff and Anna away, but as Anna turned to waive goodbye to her sister she noticed Niall still at Elsa's door. He had said something to make Elsa smile and then he leaned over kissing her. Anna thought … 'How strange, she was just telling me how he tricked her and then he comes to the door and kisses her?… There's more she hasn't told me.'

Anna found herself sneaking out of bed and finding her way to Elsa's room. She knocked on the door lightly and whispered, "Elsa, it's me. Are you awake."

Elsa was very much awake sitting at the window seat and chuckled to herself remember all those years her sweet little sister had knocked on her door asking if she was awake, if she wanted to talk, or if she'd come out to play. She opened the door and smiled asking, "Shouldn't you be resting after your long day?"

"I couldn't! Our conversation got cut short and I thought you and Niall were on bad terms. Then I turn around and see you both kissing." Anna explained as Elsa pulled her into her bedroom.

"It's complicated." Elsa sighed walking her sister to the window seat.

"So it seems."Anna said sitting across from her sister pulling her knees up under her chin.

Elsa unknowingly did the same, bringing her knees to her chin and as she looked over at her sister she smiled to herself. Despite their years apart they still had so many similarities. Elsa eyes then went back to looking down at the glowing kingdom below as her mind tried to process an explanation of her relationship with Niall. "I suppose it all changed when we went to the mountains to meet his grandfather, the old elf king. On the way back we had a moment where we found ourselves hiding from a mountain giant and he kissed me. Of course I pushed him away, but he then expressed this love he had for me. I didn't believe it thinking he was just using me as a tool for revenge or because of the prophecy, but …" She took a deep breath, "I guess my feelings towards him really changed when his mother devised this plan where she pulled a confession out of Niall while I remained hidden listening on. His words were honest and his actions afterwards seemed the same."

"What did he say?" Anna asked her eyes lit up excitedly.

"Well … he said he fell for my looks at first which I was a little upset over, but then he told her he loved how determined and passionate I was. I think …" Elsa paused for a moment remembering his words that day, "I think what truly changed my feelings towards him is he said he wanted to take my pains away by helping me see through his eyes, so that I could love myself as he does… or something along those lines."

Anna stared at Elsa for a long while with a funny little smirk stretched across her face. "I suppose those are words only someone truly in love could say."

Elsa sighed and shrugged, "I suppose."

"Do you still have your doubts with him?" Anna questioned.

"No… he's more than proven his love for me over the last few months. He's even told me that he wouldn't expect me to enter into a war that wasn't my own. I really don't have many reasons to doubt him anymore. I guess at this point I don't know if I can do relationships. I didn't come here looking for love." She said in a quiet voice as her hands ran over the silken curtain. "I came here looking for a cure, but it doesn't seem I'll get it."

"So... are you coming back with us?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded yes, but her eyes looked on the verge of tears.

"If you're happy here you don't have to come back Elsa. I wouldn't ask you to give up love for me or for the kingdom." Anna said leaning over and grabbing Elsa's hand.

Elsa pulled her hand away being scared of her own emotions and wiping her watery eyes forced a smile. "No. I have a responsibility. It's what I was raised to do. I never expected love… never. I don't even think I allowed the fantasy of it enter my mind in my younger years and if it did I'd … brush it away with philosophy. In a way I think I'm too emotionally stunted for love Anna."

"Everyone's allowed to have happiness Elsa and you weren't happy back home. I could see it in your eyes. You were lonely and honestly," Anna took a deep breath before continuing, "I felt almost guilty when I married Kristoff. We just started to get close again as sister and then I got too distracted spending time with Kristoff that I'm sure you found yourself once again alone."

"No… oh don't think that. If anyone should feel guilty it should be me. I spent year pushing you away for reasons unknown to you. Seeing you happy means more than my happiness." Elsa smiled patting her sister cheek.

"Yes, but seeing you miserable won't do me any good, so … make sure you go where your heart tells you." Anna yawned. "Oh … I'm feeling it now. I need to lay down."

"You look like you haven't slept in days. Go be with your husband and stop worrying about me." Elsa told her walking Anna to the door.

After Anna left Elsa found herself sulking to bed and though the conversation with her sister didn't end on a bad note she felt as though a hand was around her heart squeezing it. She didn't know where her desired pulled the most. Was it with someone she'd just meant in a kingdom unknown to herself, or was it back home with a sister she was just beginning to build a relationship with?

She did desire Niall so. She found her eyes closing and seeing the image of him there in bed next to her; his arms around her, holding her, comforting her. She knew if she left she'd never find that again. No mortal man could give her what Niall had given her. She didn't feel fear within herself when she stood next to him and he didn't fear her in the least. She felt her thoughts and words always welcomed and she felt herself truly enjoying life for the first time in a long time. She wondered if she could truly give that up for duty.

The next morning Tuv showed up at the door with a groggy Anna. "Your sister sleeps like you. The sun has been over the horizon for three hours." Tuv complained entering the room.

Anna slowly made her way across Elsa's room and once she reached the bed she fell on it, curled up in the blankets, and went back to sleep. Tuv rolled her eyes and went to the wardrobe to pick out dresses for both girls. After some searching she pulled out a sapphire blue dress for Elsa and a soft rose colored one for Anna. "You better dress me first." Elsa said looking over at her sleeping drooling sister.

After Elsa was dressed and her hair braided both Tuv and Elsa made an effort to wake up Anna, but she kept pushing them away in her sleep. Finally Elsa remember something from when they were very little. She leaned over her sister and ran her finger gently over her neck. Anna giggled in her sleep and rolled over still refusing to wake. After the third attempt Elsa finally had her sister squealing with laughter and Anna sat up. "Fine! I'm awake."

"Good." Elsa smirked. "Now hurry up. Let Tuv dress you. You won't regret it. I've never felt more breathable gowns than the ones of this kingdom."

After Anna was dressed and awed over the feel of the gown both sisters made their way down the stairs. At the bottom Kristoff and Niall awaited. A yawning Kristoff looked up with a sleepy smile seeing his beautiful wife looking quite content in her flowing dress and Niall looked Elsa over in wonderment. Elsa felt her cheeks redden as she took his hand.

"You both look very beautiful." Niall said smiling to Anna and then back to Elsa. He then leaned over and whispered. "That dress makes your eyes shine." He was hoping for a smile, but as her eyes look away an expression of trouble pulled the color from her cheeks and her mouth hung open as though she was struggling for the right words.

"So…" She said in a choke voice, trying to force a smile across her face, "What do you have planned for us today?"

"I thought I could show Kristoff around the village. He seemed particularly interested in my sword, so I thought I'd bring him to the blacksmiths. As for you and your sister, I was hoping you wouldn't mind bringing her the tailors to pick out as many dresses as she wishes." Niall grinned.

Anna's eyes got big and she gasped, "Oh no… I couldn't accept such …"

"No.. no." Niall interrupted, "My mother insist on it after the treatment you received when you first arrived. We seem to have a habit of mistreating our mortal guest when they first arrive and we feel completely ashamed."

"If you insist." Anna said with an excited smile and bouncing on her toes eagerly.

As the two parties walked towards the market Niall looked down at Elsa and whispered, "Is something the matter?"

"I just have much to think about." She mumbled unable to match his gaze.

He studied her seeing her furrowed brow, distant eyes, slightly pouted lip and he could feel she was distraught, but she was also determined to keep her worries to herself. "Promise me that we'll discuss it after dinner." He requested.

She looked up at him with a nod and whispered, "Alright."

He then offered her a comforting smile and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before parting ways with Kristoff. Anna caught up with Elsa who was trying to remain quiet and a step ahead of Anna. Anna didn't have to ask Elsa where her thoughts were. She knew the struggle in Elsa's mind and could only hope Elsa came to the decision that truly made her happy, but Anna knew Elsa's stubbornness often got in the way of her happiness.

"Not that you asked for my opinion, but I really like him." Anna said.

"That's because he's throwing gifts at you." Elsa said.

"I can't lie. That does help, but that's not the only reason I like him." Anna smirked. "He looks at you as though nothing else matters. I can see it in his eyes. He really loves you."

Elsa shrugged, "Maybe he does, but it doesn't matter."

"Why?" Anna questioned.

"Because … what if I do love him completely. What if I give my heart and soul to him and then something bad happens to him." Elsa's voice shook out. "I feel as though this curse is more than just my lack of control over my powers. I feel that it also puts those I love in harms way."

Anna grabbed her sister's arm and made her face her. "I understand why you feel this way Elsa. You know more than anyone I do, but … what happened to our parents was a force of nature. It had nothing to do with this curse or something you did. You have to stop playing the martyr. Allow yourself to love and be loved Elsa. I know you can because you did that for me."

"That's different. You're my sister." Elsa muttered as she pulled away to walk ahead.

Finally arriving at the tailors the atmosphere soon changed as Elsa watched her sister going wild over different fabrics. The tailor took her measurements and began designing a few dresses for Anna, but Anna, always having an opinion, eventually took over the design completely. Elsa chuckled watching Anna and the short female forest elf bickering over fashion and though her mind still struggled over her choice to stay or leave, she found herself somewhat distracted with her sister antics.

After a long day at the market both girls headed back to the castle to meet Kristoff and Niall for dinner. After refreshing in Elsa's room the two sisters linked arms and Tuv lead them to the dining hall. As they entered they saw Kristoff sitting at the table with the queen and king, but Niall was missing. "Where's Niall?" Elsa questioned.

"He told me he had something that needed to be done, but he wouldn't tell me what that was. He did want me to tell you he'd meet you after dinner." Odila admitted. "He's being very mysterious."

Elsa looked at her confused and then looked around the table to see if she could pull an answer from someone. The King looked equally as mystified as she, Anna had been with her all day, but as she turned her eyes to Kristoff she could see he was avoiding eye contact and had a little smirk stretched across his face.

"Kristoff. What are you hiding? What is Niall doing?" Elsa questioned.

"I know nothing … other than I have to say I don't warm up to anyone easily, but Niall is very genuine and he seems to be very much in love with you."

"Alright… that's enough. I don't want to know." Elsa gulped returning back to her the food, but deep inside fear began to consume her. It felt like a poison causing her head to ache, her breath to struggle, and a tangling of her guts. This feeling was familiar and she knew it was dangerous territory for her.

After dinner she found herself quickly making her way to her room in an effort to avoid Niall, but right before she went to open her door and a hand grabbed her own. She felt herself spun around and found herself now facing the one man she was trying so hard to avoid. "Niall!" She gasped.

"Hello my lovely." He smiled and pulled her up for a kiss, but she didn't kiss back.

"I'm sorry Niall. I'm very tired. Can we talk in the morning?" She huffed pushing away from him.

"It can't wait till morning. Please. I won't sleep tonight if I don't give you this." He begged.

"Alright." She sighed frustrated. He then smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her towards his room. She never been in it and she grew nervous to why he was bringing her there.

He chuckled feeling her emotions. "I'm not taking you to my room to have my way with you… though the thought is tempting."

She rolled her eyes and reluctantly let him pull her past the large silver doors. His room was a calming dusk blue with mirror like floors and soft white fabrics. His bed was like the one of her room except the white branch like post were bare and clung onto sheer gray fabric instead of leaves. Though the colors seemed muted the ceiling was not. As she looked up she could see different prism like ornaments hanging down and capturing the lights of the candles illuminating the room in trickling fragments of light. 'I could imagine being in here with him always,' she thought to herself sadly.

"Come. Follow me." He said opening two large silver doors onto a balcony and as if under a spell she found her legs slowly following. The view of the kingdom was breathtaking. Little orbs of light popped up here and there and the glowing large waterfalls feeding the streams lit up the darkness brighter than stars on a clear night.

"This is beautiful." She said forgetting herself momentarily as she leaned over the onyx banister.

"It's yours. It's all yours. Whatever you want I'll share or give to you." He whispered standing next to her and looking at her through his silvery searching gaze.

"No Niall. I have my own kingdom. I wouldn't ask for yours." She whispered, but he seemed to ignore her words.

"Give me your hand." He asked holding out his open hand. She had never seen his eyes so eager or his smile so bright. She hated herself for what she was about to do.

"Why?" She questioned skeptically.

He breathed impatiently and grabbed her left hand. "Kristoff said it was the left I think…" Niall said to himself. He then pulled her hand up and looked at her fingers. Her eyes slowly grew wide as he slipped a ring on her finger and said, "It fits. I was worried. I had a good idea of what size your fingers were, but I wasn't sure."

"Niall… what is this?" Elsa question in a tone he found hard to read.

"It's a ring. I asked Kristoff about mortal bonds and he said that mortals show they belong to another through the symbol of rings. Here's mine," He said holding up his hand showing her a plain colored silver band wrapped around his ring finger, "and I had this one made for you."

She looked down at her finger seeing the beautiful silvery white ring in the shape of a snowflake. Tiny clear diamonds clustered to replicate ice crystals and though there wasn't much light the ring seemed to absorb what was available, sparkling as bright a snow on a sunny day. She continued to stare down at it expressionless and remained still.

Niall started to feel a little worried as he studied her expression and waited for her mood to match his own, but her face remained solemn and her mood was rather dark. The next thing she did made his heart stop. She slowly pulled the ring off her finger with a shaken grasp, placed it in the palm, closed his hand around it, and turned to walk away.

"Elsa!" He called after her as she made her way towards the door. Before she got their she felt him grab her arm and turn her around. "What's wrong? Do you not like the ring? Did I place it on the wrong hand or finger?"

"No Niall. It was all correct." She said in a soft shaken voice as she grabbed his hand and slid it off her. "It's a lovely ring and I don't think I'll ever find one to match it's beauty, but I can't accept it. I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

His fair skin paled and his eyes went from sparkling contentment to a miserable betrayal. "I don't understand Elsa. I felt you falling in love with me." His voice rasped out.

"I ...couldn't love you as you love me." Elsa struggled to say as a knot formed in her throat and her eyes felt the prickling of tears. "My heart belongs to my kingdom and that is all."

He shook his head in disbelief. "I understand you're faithful to your kingdom Elsa, but does that mean you have to sacrifice your happiness. Let me make you happy. I promise I will do whatever it takes."

She slowly turned away from him unable to look at the hurt in his eyes. The pain she was feeling tightened around her shoulders and back like a steel corset and her head was spinning as she tried to find the best way to end it. Taking a deep breath she coldly said, "This wasn't a good match from the start Niall. What good can come from a relationship started with deceit?"

"Please…" Niall begged moving around her and dropping to his knees, "Please forget what I did. I told you… it was beyond foolish." He grabbed her hands kissing them while looking up at her with large pleading eyes. "I regret my actions more than I've regretted anything in my long life… Elsa, I will have you even if you never wanted me as a mate. I would gladly have you just as my companion. I'd never expect anything from you."

Her eyes blinked away her tears. She then looked towards the doors and stoically whispered, "It wouldn't work. This isn't my kingdom. It's yours. This isn't my world and it never will be." She then pulled her hands away from him and quickly left the room using all her strength to keep her feet move forward and to not turn around. She finally found her room and locked the door behind her. As she laid herself on her bed she allowed herself to fall apart. Tears burst from her eyes as she squeezed her head to her pillows in order to muffle her sobs. She hadn't felt so much pain since she thought she had killed her sister and every time she thought of Niall's look of anguish it would send her back into a wave of heartache.

"I'll never allow myself to love again." She whispered to herself as a numbness set in.


	13. Chapter 13

Elsa found her eyes dripping with tears though she remained quiet. Kristoff and Anna were in front of her on the sleigh with Sven pulling ahead and she was on a large white alg a few feet behind. She stayed that way, so she didn't have to pull them into her misery.

The morning had been torture. She woke to a tapping at her door. She slowly walked towards it and before she could ask who was there she heard Niall's voice. "Elsa…" He whispered, "Are you there?" He asked. She didn't answer. Instead she found herself in a similar situation that she'd experienced with her sister all those years prior. She sunk down in a sitting position, her head tilted back, and ready to hear confessions like a priest.

"I feel you there Elsa." His pained voice started and she heard him sink down the other side of the door and she knew his back was to hers with only a door in between. "I know you still doubt me… or is it your feelings you doubt? If it is it doesn't matter to me. I know I asked you to love me back…you don't have to. We can be as we are … I won't expect anything of you… just forget the prophecy for a moment." His voice was becoming strained and she heard a sigh leave his lips. "What if we were just two beings that met each other in another world? What if … you weren't a mortal queen and I wasn't a elf prince? Would you love me then because I would still love you. I'd love you even if you weren't this prophesied savior. I'd love you if we were nothing more than simple creatures. Your heart aches as much as mine right now Elsa. I feel it. Please… say something." He begged, his voice growing fainter. "If you leave … I have nothing to hold onto. I can never love another. Please Elsa.. stay."

Her fingers dug into her own skin and it took all her willpower not to say a word. Instead she felt the tears run down her cheeks, the salt stinging her skin, but it didn't matter. Her heart ached worse and her head was pounding from trying to convince her mind that this was the right thing. She then heard a pounding noise as though his fist hit the floor and then slowly he got up. She heard his foot steps move down the stairs and the doors of the castle flung open with a crash. He was gone.

It was after this that she decided they had to leave immediately. After informing Tuv that she was leaving and arguing with her for a good hour, everything seemed to happen around her as though she were a ghost watching on. The sleigh was loaded with gifts and food, they were well fed, dressed warmly, Elsa was given a white alg and the Queen and King waited by the entrance to the kingdom to say their goodbyes. Anna and Kristoff thanked them, but Elsa found herself silent, dazed and out of body. The Queen spoke to her saying kind words, but she couldn't remember those words. The King offered words of wisdom, but she found herself unable to hear them. It was as though she had been moved beyond the breaking point of her emotions and had now entered a world of complete void.

Her numbness soon broke as they left the kingdom because in the distance she heard a flute playing a song that matched her pain. Slowly she found herself breaking down her protective wall once again. This time it wasn't to let someone in, but to let her emotions out. As they neared the Guilledou forest she found it became more than just tears of goodbye. It was as though she was leaving a trail of herself behind and she knew her time in Alfheim would always haunt her. She'd hoped with the growing distance she'd feel more and more at ease, but she found the aching swelling within as they passed tree after tree until she realized she was in Guilledou forest.

Her mind went back to the field where Niall had tricked her into marriage. She always held that moment in contempt, but as she replayed it in her mind she also replayed the emotions. She remember his eyes on her as she picked the flower, she remember his words as he grabbed her hand and lead her around the field, and she remember standing under the tree as he looked down at her. His eyes in that moment were so unreadable to her then, but now she saw it. He even loved her then. A gasping cry left her lips and Anna turned around seeing Elsa stopping.

"Stop the sleigh Kristoff." Anna said. After he did Anna jumped off the sleigh and walked to Elsa helping her off the moose. After Elsa slid off the moose she fell to the ground and cried while Anna rubbed her back and tried to offer her words of comfort.

Having enough Kristoff stepped off the sleigh, kneeled to the ground and leaned in to make eye contact with her. "I've had to listen to your tears for the last four hours Elsa and I've been quiet up until now. You have left your happiness in Alfheim and I'm not taking you back with us if this how you intend to live. Are you blind? You won't be happy without him and I know he is back there probably wishing he didn't even exist after the way he spoke of you. Niall loves you Elsa and it doesn't matter what happened in the past or who you are. All that should matter to you is what you two have. Now…" He huffed, "Did you plan on continuing this way the whole four days back or do you want to take a shorter road and turn around?"

Elsa looked up and gulping down her tears she stood. She then grabbed both Kristoff and Anna's hands. "I do want to go back, but I don't want to push my responsibility off on you anymore than I have."

"It would be our honor if it meant for you to live a life." Anna said wrapping her arms around her sister.

Kristoff patted Elsa on the back, "We promise not to let you down and will come back in a year to visit, but if you plan on going back you better turn around now being that it's midday."

Elsa wiped her tears and took a step back smiling at them, "Alright…" She sighed, "Alright… I'm going to do this, but I will miss you both terribly." She then gave Kristoff a quick hug and then turned to Anna pulling her tightly to her. "Please take care of yourself."

"You too and accept the love Niall is giving you. You deserve it." She said hugging Elsa back.

Elsa then got back on her moose and before turning to go back she called out, "Look for a gray raven. It will be my messenger." She then waved goodbye and took off back towards Alfheim.

Her heart raced as she rode on pushing the moose to go faster and felt her pain slipping away. Her pulse beat harder the closer she got to the entrance and she felt she might jump out of her own skin from anticipation. Her entire being ached for him like never before and knowing she was returning back to his arms made her stomach do flips. The sun was beginning its descent over the mountains and the sky took on a magical appearance of orange and pink clouds in a darkening blue sky. The winds blew a sort of energy within her that made her feel more alive than she ever had. The thought of a life with Niall made her feel more happy than she ever had.

As she neared the entrance she saw four guards ahead. They all looked as though they were prepared to attack her, but then as she got closer she saw one was Uddi from the blacksmiths and he recognized her. He told the other soldiers to back down and let her through. They stood back and she raced through.

She jumped off the moose at the stairs of the wall and climbed to the overlook thinking Niall would still be there playing his flute sadly, but he wasn't. She then raced back down the stairs, got back on the moose and made her way to the castle. Once she was to the stairs she jumped off the moose once more and raced up the stairs. She burst through the entry doors and the king was on the other side placing on his cloak preparing to leave.

"Your majesty." Elsa said bowing.

He smiled and took off the cloak he had just put on."Odila said you were on your way back. I was just coming to look for you, but I see you made back on your own safely."

She nodded, "Yes your majesty. Is Niall…"

"In his room." He answered before she could finish.

She smiled gratefully and ran up the stairs. She burst through Niall's bedroom doors and looked around, but he wasn't in sight. She began to panic, but then she saw the doors of his balcony open. She walked towards the balcony slowly and saw Niall standing there, leaning over the banister, and silent. She knew he must have heard her because he slowly turned around, with a moist face, and reddened eyes. His eyes grew wide in disbelief and they stared at each other, neither moving, and silent for what was minutes, but seemed like hours.

"You came back." He choked out.

She then close the gap that was between them, throwing her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. "I was lying to myself. I couldn't leave you Niall. I love you."

She heard what sounded like a sigh of relief and he fell to his knees with her. "Elsa… I love you too." He said pulling her face up to look at his. She ran her hands over his tear stained cheeks and he did the same in return for her. "I thought I should die without you."

"No. I'm here … for good and I need you, so please forgive me." She pleaded.

"There's nothing to forgive. It's all in the past and all that matters is this moment and moving forward." He whispered and then pulled her lips into a deep kiss.

She thought she would melt feeling his lips again and she found herself clinging to him as though that kiss was the only thing keeping her alive. She ran her hands through his silver silken locks, feeling the face she thought she'd never see again, over his broad shoulders and long arms that wrapped so tightly around her. As difficult as it was to allow herself to be held, the thought of never having his touch again sounded much more painful and she found herself slowly finding pleasure with each of his caresses.

With a deep breath she pulled away from him and placed her hands on each side of his face. As a smile stretched across her face one also stretched across his. "Do you still have my ring?" She asked.

"Yes." He whispered and pulled a chain out from under his shirt. He unclasped the necklace and slid the ring off. "Would now accept this ring?"

She shook her head, "Yes, please." She held out her hand and he slipped it onto her thin finger. A giddy laughter left her throat as she looked down at it as she should have the first time he gave it to her. "It's so lovely. Thank you."

"It is only lovely because it is on your finger." He smirked.

"I know I don't deserve it, but can I ask one favor of you?" She said blushing as she laid her hands on his chest.

"You can ask me whatever you like." He assured her as his hands ran over her cheek and down her neck.

She bit her bottom lip as she prepare herself for what she was about to ask. Then with a shy smile she looked up into his eyes and asked, "Would you make me yours?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

He didn't respond right away. He just continued to gaze at her bewildered before he finally rasped out, "I believe I heard you correctly, but maybe I understood you incorrectly."

"You understood me perfectly." She smiled as she looked down bashfully. "Unless you no longer want me which I could understand after…"

She felt a finger to her lips and as she looked up he shook his head. "No." He gulped. "I very much want to make you mine. I just hope you know what that means. We will forever be connected Elsa and you will have chosen a life of immortality as long as you are with me here. I … want you to consider that for a moment."

It was something to consider. To be with him was something she could fully accept, but to never die was another. She walked from the balcony to inside his room deep in thought and he followed. She found herself looking up at his ceiling of prisms as her mind went through what hundreds of years of life would be like. After a few minutes she then looked back towards him with a shy smile and answered, "It would be no different than being in heaven if I was here with you."

She saw a tear form in his eye that he quickly blinked it away before he made his way to her, scooped her into his arms and lifting her up for a passionate kiss. She then felt him walking them towards the bed and he gently laid her on the soft blankets crawling up next to her. He kissed her once more before pulling away only inches from her, so that his eyes could stare into hers as his fingers combed through her hair loosening it from it's braid.

Elsa had never felt absolute certainty about any aspect of her life, but in that moment she felt her and Niall were undeniably fated. As she looked into those stars for eyes she saw his devotion, honesty, and all that he would sacrifice for her. She let her hands mimic his as she ran her hands through his hair and over his face. Her fingers traced his distinguished cheekbones, down the center of his perfectly pointed nose, and as her fingers traced his lips she watched in delight as his eyes flickered shut in pleasure. She then leaned in laying a gentle kiss to those perfect lips and as she pulled back she found his eyes on her in worship.

"I don't believe I've ever felt such happiness before." He said laying next to her and pulling her body flush against his own.

"Me neither." She whispered nuzzling into his chest. For a moment she remained there unmoving and trying to understand her own feeling. She then reached up placing her hands on each side of his face and looked into his eyes. Only with Niall could she touch this way without any fear because she felt as though he balanced her emotions. She knew now that this was more than the right choice. This should have been her only choice. "I feel as though I can now truly see you. Before I had a mist in front of me, but it's cleared. I see who you are now Niall. I can see the truth in your heart."

"My heart is yours now if you'd have it." He whispered closing his eyes and lightly grasping her chin pulling her lips towards his.

"Then it would only be fair to give you mine in return." She gulped feeling the last of her brick wall falling away and crumbling apart never to be put back up again.

Their lips met in a soft kiss at first, but quickly moved to one of passion. His tongue moved to hers and their lips pressed together as though their hearts would stop if they pulled away. His hands clung to her body running from her back to the small of her waist and down her round bottom before moving onto the back of her right thigh pulling her leg around his waist.

It wasn't long before she felt his stiffened desire pushing against her as his hips seem to situate themselves between her legs. A delicious warmth traveled from the knot in her stomach and out her core like warm sap. She slightly pulled away from him as her eyes widened shocked taking notice to the wetness developing between her legs and Niall leaned down with a smirk. "Don't be ashamed Elsa. You're body is only calling to my own." Niall said in a husky voice through her hair and below her ear before he moved her hair aside to nibble and taste her neck.

His hands untied the ribbon of her cape and he lifted her as he pulled it away from her body. After tossing the cape to the floor he then looked down at her with a gleam of excitement flashing through his silvery eyes like lightning and she found her breaths were deepening. His fingers then moved up to the collar of her icy dress and after several attempt of placing his fingers under the frozen dress he sat back frustrated. "How do I … get this off you?" He finally asked.

She giggled, "Oh ummm…." She paused for a moment as an idea entered her mind as if planted by the most devious of spirits and a naughtiness twinkled within her eyes as she answered, "You just have to blow it away."

His brow lifted on the same side his mouth twisted into a smile. His eyes darkened and finally after a moment with his mouth open he questioned, "Blow it away?"

Her cheeks blushed as she coyly bit her bottom lip and nodded. She was feeling more and more silly for suggesting such a thing the longer he stared at her and having enough she said, "Or I can just…"

"No… no you don't." He interrupted catching her hand before she placed it over her dress. "Sorry. I found myself lost and needed a moment to regain my composure. You… you just lay here." He breathed placing her hand to her side and moving over her.

As he crouched above her she laid back wondering what possessed her to come up with such an idea. Then she felt him blowing across her shoulder and down her arms. It was like gust of warm wind, as though he was using his powers and the feeling was tantalizing. As he came to her breast she felt her teeth clench, her knees tightening together, and whatever she was trying to gulp down decided to go past her lungs, stomach and throb at her core. A small cry left her lips as his breath seemed to follow that rolling wave of desire within her and she found herself looking down at him breathless.

"The dress isn't coming off." He said in a choked voice as he looked up at her with a starved gaze.

"Umm… just … try again." She breathed and then he did, but this time sending little gust of air over her body with his hands. Her eyes rolled and using what little concentration she was holding onto she slowly let the dress fade off her body like a rising mist. Her eyes flickered shut and she again felt intensity building between her thighs as his powers once again moved down her.

The twisting between her hips became too much as though it would break something within her if Niall continued. She felt she was going mad and then the warm air blew away the last of her icy fabric right over her womanhood. She sat up wide eyed, panting and looked at Niall as though she was barely holding onto her sanity. "Oh I can't do this!"

"Did I do something wrong? I thought you were feeling pleasure. I was almost certain…"

"Yes… I am feeling pleasure." She said in ragged breath. "It's too much. I don't know how to take it. I feel like I'll lose control at any moment and I don't know what will happen."

He laid her back down, crawled on top of her, kissing down her neck and his eyes looked up at her through silver lashes. Those pure shining desire filled eyes could have asked her anything in the moment and she would agree. He nibbled his way down to her breast as his eyes remained on hers and he then made his plea between gentle kisses. "Please Elsa… I beg of you to… succumb to your needs."

His deep resonating voice over her breast sent a shiver down her spine. How could she fight any longer? Then as his lips lowered to her breast once more she felt her skin react in prickles before the feeling sunk in past flesh and into her bone like a marvelous torture. "Niall!" She squeaked below him pushing him away. He sat up shocked and confused.

"I'm sorry. I didn't give you time to answer." He practically growled as he slowly moved away from her frustrated.

"Just… just give me a moment." She moaned replaying the feelings through her memory as she sat up on the bed kneeling and bringing the blankets around her body.

"Why do you fear this? What do you feel?" He asked in a calmer voice moving closer, so that his knees touched hers as he gently ran his palms over her arms bringing her chest to his.

"I feel as though I may fold and crumple away right here." She explained bringing her hand between them and laying it over her lower stomach.

A lazy smile drifted over his face and he pushed her hair back. "I know, but do you enjoy it?"

She didn't know how to answer at first. She closed her eyes remembering his breath and lips over her body. The sensation, though overwhelming, was absolutely intoxicating. Reopening her eyes she looked up to him and in a whisper simply replied,"Yes."

"It's alright if you want to stop. I understand." He assured her, but with a mischievous grin he also admitted, "But I'd very much like to continue."

She nodded and ran her fingers over the crossing of his tunic. "Maybe it would be easier if… I touch you first." She requested shyly.

"Of course." He replied eagerly moving off the bed standing up to remove the pins that held his tunic shut. He then pulled back the cloth reveal what lie underneath. This was much different than the quick glimpses she saw during his bath. He was right before her within touching distance. She first took notice to the smooth skin over his beautiful moonlit skin that seemed perfectly unflawed and had a certain soft glow to it begging her fingers to touch. Then there was the contrast of the muscular lines of his physique that begged to be traced. Like a brush to canvas her eyes followed those long lines that ran down his long muscular arms, lines that gave shape to a strong chest, and lines that cut through his torso like jagged rocks of a mountain. She couldn't understand herself in that moment as she gawks at him with a dry throat and heavy eyes. Then as her need to touched him overrode all other desires a sigh left her lips.

He chuckled, "You approve then?"

She nodded coyly, "You're years in the mountains have left you in good health."

To her shock he went one step further, removing his tights, and leaving himself completely bare. He didn't seem at all shy about his nudity as he comfortably climbed his way on the bed towards her. She found herself moving back, laying on the bed and with blankets still around her. As he lay above her he went to meet her eyes and found they were closed tight. He suppressed his laughter, but with a smirk asked, "I thought you approved. Why are you closing your eyes Elsa?"

"Because you're complete exposed." She gulped.

"Yes, but you'll have to get use to my body eventually." He whispered in a seductive voice through her hair. "Do you not like what's before you?"

"I do." She explained. "I just didn't want to be vulgar."

"That isn't your natural thinking. That's what your mortal society has taught you, but let me convince you otherwise." He said again kissing down her neck while pulling away the blankets and soon she found her eyes rolling back open.

Though she was getting use to the feeling she still felt her control letting go beyond her grasp and in an act of desperation she pushed him back. A sigh of frustration started to leave his lips, but then he saw Elsa moving her way towards his side. "I was suppose to be feeling you, remember?" She whispered nervously.

"As my queen wishes." He practically groaned as he folded his arms behind his head and looked to her with eager eyes.

She slowly let her eyes drop to him as her shaking fingers started from his strong jaw and slid over his long neck. Her hands then flatted as they glided over his smooth broad shoulders, sturdy collar bone and felt her way down to his firm panting chest. His eyes rolled and his breath spiked as one of her fingers ran over his tightened nipples and she could now see why he loved so much to give her pleasure. It was very enticing watching the smallest of touches send waves of pleasure over one's partner and she found her shyness melting away as her fervor took over.

Her fingers then found a curious line of soft silvery hairs from the muscular center line of his chest down the center of his chiseled abs. She found herself biting her bottom lip as his stomach flinched from her dragging finger. Then she found her gaze slowly moving down and her curious fingers began tracing a line down one side of the v of his hips. "Elsa… that feels wonderful." He moaned out while his eyes flickered shut. The sound of his desire filled voice and the feel of his beautiful body under her hands left her breathless and a dazed heaviness washed through her.

Her hands seemed to hesitate momentarily as did her eyes before moving further, but finally with a deep breath and feeling bold she let her hands slide down his anatomy before her eyes did. She gently let her fingers run up the hardened flesh that stuck out from him like a branch from a tree and blushing she finally glimpsed down. 'So that's what they really look like,' She thought to herself as an observant brow lifted. It was much larger than she expected it to be only previously seeing examples of the male anatomy in works of art, but she found herself more curious than in fear by this.

Being that his eyes were closed she felt a little braver with her shameless stare as well as her touch. His breath seemed to become more uneven as her hand drew around him and she heard him groan as her fingers traveled up. Enjoying the sight of his strong chest panting breaths as she touched him so intimately she then ran her hands delicately down his stiffness which caused his hips to thrust upwards. With that he sat up looking at her with hazed eyes and she pulled her hand back blushing as she found her way back under the covers.

With an obvious need in his dark gaze and a smirk across his face he crawled back over her pulling the blankets slowly away from her body. "You've had your turn. Now it's mine." He said in a low raspy voice.

Her eyes grew wide as he lifted her right ankle into his hand and began kissing up the inside of her leg. She gulped shocked as his lips moved from her ankle to her calf and she was half tempted to shake it free, but he had remained completely still during her exploration, so she laid her head back returning the favor. As his lips came to the inside of her thigh her breath caught in throat and she tensed as her eyes grew large looking down at him. With a gulp she inched her way up the bed keeping him from moving further up her legs and in a shaken voice asked, "What are you doing?"

Niall had felt Elsa become nervous and as much as he wanted to continue he knew she wouldn't find pleasure until she felt comfortable. After one last nibbling kiss of her inner thigh he reluctantly pulled away and laid next to her. "Making a very bad attempt at pleasuring you it seems." He said in a low voice as a lazy smile stretched across his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm really awful at this." She frowned ashamed as she moved closer to him in an effort to hide her body and nuzzled her face under his chin to conceal her insecurities.

"My love…" He sighed pulling her naked form tightly to his, "I wish I could take all this pain away.. all this fear. The last thing I want is for you to feel either of those with me." He leaned down touching his forehead to hers. "I've waited for you all my life. You have been my hopes and dreams before we even met, so please … surrender your emotions to me and I promise I'll only worship you."

Her large frightened eyes softened as his words of devotion sunk in. His own eyes looked down at her with a silent plea. She took a deep breath and said, "I surrender."

He then captured her lips once more and ran his hands up her back pulling her tightly into him. As the kiss depend she grew lost in the feeling of his muscular body to her flesh. Slowly she felt his hands gliding down her back, over her bottom, and between her legs. As his fingers found her slick slit their kiss was cut off with her gasp. She didn't realize she'd find the feeling so enticing. Then she felt him slowly pull her apart and one finger circled her opening. With a whimper she felt herself melting against him.

"Niall…" She breathed clinging to his chest.

He then re-positioned her laying her on her back, running his fingers down her front, and to her now throbbing core, but as he did his finger ran over a nub that made her breath catch in her throat. This time her feelings were different. She wasn't unbearably overwhelmed, but over taken with pleasure.

A satisfied grin stretched across his face as he ran his fingers over the nub once more causing her to moan as her eyes grew in surprise. With her emotions now distracted he acted quickly moving his lips down her body and devoured her breast once more. He found she reacted differently to his kisses as well. Instead of pulling away he found her body lifting to draw herself closer to his lips, her hips moved into his caressing fingers and her moans began to turn into soft cries. The glorious sight of her perfectly matured slender body writhing under him was beginning to drive him mad and he felt the need to drive into her, but seeing her current state of pleasure he was determined to keep her satisfied.

Though his thumb remained on this nub that seemed to keep her wanting his touch his other fingers again found her slick folds once more. He slowly dipped his finger deep with her, but then something stopped him from fully sinking further. He looked down at her concerned and then pulled his fingers away from her altogether.

"ww.. Why did you stop!" She scolded lifting her head and staring at him with an icy rage.

"I … felt something that would…" He began in a hushed voice, "That I didn't expect."

"Is something wrong with me?" She questioned sitting up and feeling insecure.

He shook his head and wrapped his arm around her. "Nothing could ever be wrong with you. It must be something I'm not aware of with mortals." He said with a concentrated look.

"You mean… you felt my maidenhead." She whispered with a blush of embarrassment.

"Your … maidenhead?" He questioned confused.

"I'm intact." She tried to clarify.

He still stared at her confused. "I don't understand."

"Oh… ummm… elfin women must not be built the same way." She gulped. "In mortal women umm… its like a… a barrier you have to break through."

"How do I do that?" He questioned.

"When you enter me." She explained twisting her fingers together as she looked away from his bewildered gaze. "Unless you've changed your mind."

"No. I want to. I'm sorry. It just took me by surprise." He whispered laying her back down. "I still want you Elsa, but … I don't want to hurt you."

"It will be alright." She assured him pulling him back with her. "I'm fully prepared for it Niall."

"If you want me to stop you will tell me?" He asked running his fingers gently through her hair.

She simply shook her head and still reeling from her previous pleasures she found herself opening her legs for him without hesitation. His now darken silver eyes looked into hers as he lined himself up to opening with a look of hesitation. "Please Niall. I need you." She whispered looking deep into his eyes with sincerity.

With that he slowly pushed within her and felt her tensing under him. He hated that she was feeling discomfort when he was feeling unimaginable pleasure from her tight slick flesh enveloping him. He then felt the barrier and though his body implored him to continue he stopped. He then felt her hands move from his shoulders, down his back, and stop at his bottom. "Don't stop." She breathed urging him on as her fingers sunk into him pushing him forward. With a groan he quickly pushed through the barrier and pushed the rest of himself within her.

For as much pain as he knew she was feeling she remained silent, only biting into her lip, and letting a few tears fall from her eyes. He couldn't believe how far her control actually went until that moment. "I'm so sorry my love." He said with a look of panic in his eyes. "It won't be this way each time for you will it?"

"No. Just the first." She said with a struggling voice as she choked back her tears.

He looked down at her with adoration, but also as though he were on the edge of tears from feeling her pain. He remained still within her as he kissed her cheek, the freckles across her nose, her soft lips, pointed chin, small mortal ears and slender neck with the most tender of kisses. He nuzzled into her neck and slid his hands softly down her arms.

Though she was feeling pain she was also feeling bliss from the pure fact she was doing something she never considered possible before and sharing it with someone she truly loved. As he offered his sweet kisses of comfort she found herself looking at him through different eyes. He was as much hers as she was his and no mortal marriage could equal to what they had. Theirs was a bond of true eternity and they were bound together not by law, but by nature. She found that even within herself a change was taking place. As though their souls were blending into one and through the mixture of emotions she felt a new energy.

Niall felt her pain subside and a euphoria building within her. His body was going mad with need to move and feeling she was finally comfortable he took his chances. He slowly pulled out and back in as his eyes remained on hers. She tensed a little, but after awhile her look of pain was replaced with exhilaration.

Her body was taking her places she never thought possible and with a man beyond any she could ever imagine before. He looked so beautiful above her, his silvery locks hanging down over his intense expression, his mouth open just slightly as moans and words of love slipped past his lips like a song, his lean muscular body above her flexing with each movement, and a part of him lost deep within her. It was beyond just an act of intimacy. She felt he took root in her like a tree does to earth, as though he was as vital to her as she was to him and she didn't want the moment to ever end.

He ran his hands through her hair as he placed a soft kiss to her lips before leaning into her neck whispering, "I feel as though a part of me has returned. I love you so Elsa."

"I love you too Niall." She whimpered as he again found her lips pulling her to him in a passionate kiss.

With her legs were wrapped around his waist, her chest panting into his, he thrusted within her as he lifted her body so that he could devour her breast. All she could do was hold onto his shoulders and tilt her neck back as his lips ran up and down her body while he continually moved within her, but the world was falling apart around her. Something within her was building and tightening and pulling him deeper within her. His thrust became more insistent and his eyes looked upon her dangerously .

"Lose yourself completely my love. Feel me within you." He moaned into her ear.

Trembling from his words she felt the pulsing below pull him in further to her center and her vision flashed into a million snowflakes as a rush seemed to swirl and burst within her, traveling from her center like a thrilling frenzy to every corner of her body. Her finger clung to Niall as she cried out, but with her inhibitions lost it didn't seem to matter. What was happening within her was much more distracting than how she was reacting.

The sound of his grunting groans in her neck and below her ear kept the feeling pulsing within her long after she had found her climax and she soon found the feeling building again as his thrust became stronger and deeper. This time as she reached her peak once more he followed clinging to her as he cried out. They remained still and panting while the spiral of ecstasy eased away. Her eyes flickered open and she stared at Niall confused to what she had just experienced.

Niall looked at Elsa dazed as his mind was still reeling from his own climax and the beautiful sight of watching his lover lose herself in his arms. He'd never imagined that moment to be as beautiful as what he'd just witnessed. To feel her reach her peak as he spilled his seed within her clung to his thoughts and emotions like a never ending rapture. He laid there catching his breath as he pulled her to his side and whispered in her ear. "I'll never forget this moment Elsa. I do love you so."

"I love you too and I'll never leave your side again." She said curling into his chest and tangling her limbs with his.

"I wouldn't let you." He told her while pulling the blankets around them.

"Good." She yawned feeling more content than she had ever had.

"You feel tired." He observed softly hugging her to him. "You should rest."

"I am very tired." She admitted with a groggy voice. "It's been a very emotional day for me, but I've never felt more pleased." As a smile stretched across her face, she rested her arm over his chest, her hand on his shoulder and her tired eyes began to close.

He ran his fingers through her hair as he felt her slowly fall asleep. He studied his lovely mate and with a kiss on the top of her head he whispered, "Sleep peacefully my queen."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> additional smut warning

Elsa felt her mind slowly waking, but she fought against it to go back to sleep. She wanted to stay in her dreams with Niall forever. She curled into the pillow and squeezed her eyes shut as she imagined his touch as it was in her dream. His arms wrapped around her, his lips on her neck, his legs tangled with hers and his voice… "You always struggle to wake." She heard his voice whisper in her ear and after a moment she realized the voice wasn't coming from her fantasy. Her eyes slowly blinked open and she quickly turned around to find herself face to face with Niall.

"It really happened." She said in a groggy voice as her blinking eyes focussed on him.

A light chuckle hummed from his throat, "Yes. It did." He then placed his hand on her chin and pulled her lips to his. As they kissed her memories came flooding back of the previous night and she found herself bringing herself flush against him, feeling the comfort of his skin to hers. With his arms wrapped around her she found her hands resting on his chest, one hand over his heart and the other hand next to it with a twinkling ring. She smiled to herself before her eyes looked back up into his gaze, but instead of returning the same love struck look he looked down at her with concern.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

His hands glided up and down her back as his gaze grew intense. "Are you terribly hurt?"

"No." She blushed. "Not at all. I suppose I'm a little sore, but I didn't expect any different."

"Are you sure?" He questioned again.

"I'm fine Niall." She answered looking away from him now knowing what caused his worry. As she adjusted the blankets around her a crimson stain could be seen on the snow white blankets.

"I'm truly sorry." He apologized sitting up next to her.

"It's really nothing Niall. I'm a little embarrassed actually. I'll … tell Tuv that you need new bedding." Elsa said as she tangled her fingers together nervously.

"No… I'll tell her. I need to speak with her anyways." Niall said sitting behind her. She then felt his large hands and strong fingers massaging her back and her tension began to melt away.

"What do you need to speak to her about?" Elsa question half coherently as she melted into Niall's touch.

"Moving your things into my room." He answered brushing her hair to the side as he kissed up her neck.

Elsa found her body responding much more quickly than it had the night before as a delightful shiver traveled down her back between them. She then felt his hands slowly moving around her, one lay over her breast and the other traveled to her cheek turning her head to the side as he leaned over to capture her lips. She found the aching knot was returning back to her center as his tongue danced with hers and his hands fondled her breast. Her body now craved him and as she leaned back into him it became apparent to her that he too needed her.

She pulled away staring into his twinkling eyes and silently made her desires known as a coy smile stretched across her face. "Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Do you not want me?" She teased.

He rolled his eyes. "You don't need my answer. It's apparent I want you." He smirked. "But… being that you're sore maybe it would be best if we took a trip to the spring baths."

The idea of bathing with him was enticing and as her eyes lit up she answered, "I think that would be wonderful."

He then stood from the bed, completely naked and comfortably stretched. Though she'd seen him plenty the night before her eyes grew wide as he comfortably made his way around the room looking for his discarded clothing from the night before. After dressing he then turned to her and with a wicked grin scooped her up in his arms as the blankets fell away from her.

"Niall!" She scolded. "I'm not dressed. Do you intend on carrying me through the castle naked?"

A familiar look of mischief flashed in his eyes as he wildly grinned walking her towards the door.

"No!" She shrieked. "Put me down this instant!" In a complete mirth he placed her back on her feet.

She narrowed her eyes at him and as she went to cross her arms she soon remembered she was very naked before him. His laughter ceased and he brought his hand to his chin studying her with a devious gaze. "You really are quite beautiful Elsa. I'm a very lucky man." He said circling her as his brazen gaze traveled over her every curve.

Flustered from his teasing nature she held her narrowed eyed gaze as she began to run her hand down her body to form a dress, but she found her hand caught just as she began to form her dress. "Niall… I'm not walking through the castle naked." She seethed.

"I know." He said with a softening expression. He then reached over grabbing his blue robe and wrapped it around her. "I think I'd like to see you in this."

As much as he infuriated her with his antics she also found him completely endearing at the same time. Her scowl soon melted away as he secured the robe around her and then looked her over with an amused smile. It was rather long on her, but she found it very comfortable. She adjusted the silken fabric around her and as she did she could smell his scent in the fabric, like wind through the mountains. A little sigh of contentment left her lips and she looked up at him with appreciation. "I may not give this back." She teased.

"What's mine is yours." He said sweetly tucking a piece of hair behind her ear before grabbing her hand to lead her down to the baths. As they left the room Tuv approached quickly and as she lifted her head she saw not only Niall leaving his room, but also Elsa. A little grin stretched across her face as a quizzical brow lifted.

"Your majesty," She nodded, "I came to see if Elsa needed any assistance this morning, but I'll come back later."

Elsa knew everyone in the castle must have been aware of what her and Niall had done being that she stayed in his room, but she still found herself looking away from Tuv mortified. As Tuv turned to leaved Niall stopped her. "Actually … Tuv, would you mind having new bedding being brought to my room."

"Yes your majesty." Tuv answered and as she turned to leave the couple a little chuckle escaped her throat.

"Are you alright Elsa?" Niall asked facing her, confused by his reading of her feelings.

"It's … a little embarrassing being caught as were sneaking out of the bedroom." She admitted shyly.

"I didn't realize that's what we were doing." He told her. "I suppose if that's what we're doing then we better be quick." With a devilish grin he once again grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him eagerly.

The rest of their journey down to the baths was uninterrupted and after stripping each others clothing they eased themselves into the water. Elsa felt the waters working almost immediately and any soreness eased away. Niall dunked his head under the water swimming to the shallow end of the pool and as he came back up Elsa found herself gawking at the sight of the now water glistening elf prince leaning back as a satisfied sigh left his lips.

Niall felt Elsa's eyes on him as he leaned back relaxing in the water, but after reading her feelings of arousal his head raised and his own gaze filled with desire beckoning her to him. Driven by her newly discovered hunger she slowly swam her way to him, crawled up to his lap facing him and placing her legs on each side of his body. His darkened eyes bore into her own, but then her expression changed to that of curiosity. A little amused smile stretch across her face as her hands lifted brushing his hair back and her fingers felt up to the point of his ear.

"My ears amuse you?" He asked grinning and pulling her wet strands back from her face.

"They do." She admitted with a little giggle.

"Yours amuse me as well." He said in a hushed voice as he leaned in nibbling her lobe. A small moan left her lips as her hand dropped from her study of his elfin ears and she found herself melting against him as he lavished her with kisses from her ears to her neck. As his lips found their way to her breast she found that delicious pulsing heat returning once more to her core and she ran herself over his stiffening arousal wantonly.

He pulled away from his pursuits on her breast and with lust filled eyes asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She whimpered as her arms wrapped around his neck and she positioned herself to him. Slowly she eased herself down on him with a small whimper and though she was still slightly sore she found relief in having him once again in her heated center. His eyes rolled and a gasp left his lips as she completely sheathed herself down on him. His hands gripped the small of her waist and he urged her to slide back up him. As Elsa moved up him her breath spiked and she found the familiar tingling circulate within her. With his gaze capturing hers she felt his hand slide to her hips and he guided her into finding a steady rhythm.

As her pace quickened his hands began traveling over her in a frenzy running from her waist, up her back, through her hair, back down over her bottom and grabbing the back of her thighs, so that he could pull himself deeper within her. He wanted to be lost within her forever, her legs tightly to his sides and her delicate arms draped over his shoulders. He nuzzled into her neck kissing her between heated pants and found himself pushing up into her as she moved down him.

"Niall… don't hold back." She breathed as she laid her forehead to his.

With that he growled lifting her with him as he stood and sat her on the edge of the pool while remaining within her. An excited gasp left her lips as he pulled her to the very edge grasping her thighs and roughly thrusting within her. This was much different than their previous encounter and the look in his eyes resembled more of that feral wolf she saw days prior when he almost took her against the wall. She found herself equally crazed as she lifted into him with loud moans and ran her fingernails sharply over his back. His wet lips and tongue tasted up her body with fervor as she arched into him with gasping breaths and as their lips once again met in a frantic kiss she felt as though she could feel every sensation he was feeling. This was new.

Sensing her becoming overwhelmed and confused by their shared feelings he pulled his lips away and in a panting voice explained, "It's alright…. it's part of the bond we now share… I wasn't sure if it would happen being … that your mortal, but when we're like this… you'll feel as I feel."

Her eyes flicked shut and she clung to him too overtaken to make sense of her … his feelings. To feel his aching desires mixed with her own sent prickles over her skin, to feel his adoration and devotion made her head go fuzzy, and to feel his soul reaching for her own left her breathless. Slowly her head lifted and her eyes met his with a look of desperation as she felt both their bodies tensing, tightening, and pulsing together. He too was nearing his end as he felt their feelings circulating and blending into one. As their lips and tongues met it became too much for both and their passions took to new heights as waves of ecstasy brought them to completion.

They fell against each other in a state of shock and exhaustion. Elsa's legs and hands were shaking as her body seemed to lose as much understanding as her mind. Niall gently pulled her back into the warm water, holding her to him and rubbed little circles over her back. Slowly both their bodies calmed and Elsa found herself once again able to see and think clearly. As her eyes lifted to his in amazement she asked, "Do you think it's like this for everyone?"

"Not this strong. At least not from what I've observed." He muttered as he hugged her tightly.

"I've never felt anything like that before. How… did that happen?" She asked still bewildered.

"Partnership is different for elves than it is mortals." He began to explain. "The unions are made for eternity and because of that we have this special connection to our mates. I know little about the mortal world, but from what I've heard mortals often suffer in relationship because they lack this understanding with each other … however I think if most mortals had this they'd wish it away. Opening yourself to connect to another's feelings it difficult both physically and mentally. Not many are as strong as you Elsa. You did very well."

She breathed,"Maybe it's because of my elfin ancestry."

They lay their peacefully for a few minutes, but their moment was soon interrupted with the growling of her stomach. Niall smiled sitting them up and said, "You must be hungry."

She chuckled, "I suppose I am. I didn't eat very well yesterday."

"We must get you fed then." He said lifting her out of the pool and then jumping up himself.

After making a sleeveless snowy dress for herself and Niall placing on his tunic and tights they snuck past the busy castle servants, grabbed some sweet bread from the kitchen and snuck out the doors. They walked up the path as they ate their bread and then Niall led her to the overlook where he pulled berries down from the trees. After having a couple of bites of the berries he then stood up on the edge of the banister and leapt up. As he jumped Elsa yelped, but he quickly caught onto one of the branches and flipped himself onto it.

"What are you doing?" She yelled.

"Stay there." He called back before disappearing into the blooms of the trees. Elsa leaned over the railing looking up and waiting for him to reemerge. Just as she was starting to grow concerned she heard a rustle of leaves and a foot popped out from one of the tree tops. He then jumped his way back onto the overlook with a honeycomb in hand.

"Open your mouth." He smiled standing over her. She did as he ask and he slowly dripped honey into her mouth taking pleasure in watching her lick the sweetness off her lips.

She moaned contently as she sucked the stickiness off her lips. "I've never had honey off the comb. It's delicious."

He then leaned down tasting her honey coated lips and slowly pulled away saying, "I think you're lips have only made it sweeter."

She giggled looking at his hand holding the honeycomb away from them and said, "and it's made you a mess, but … I've got an idea. Hand it to me."

He looked at her curiously as she took the honeycomb and then wrapped it in a thin layer of ice. "Clever." He said studying her with admiration. "Now I just need to wash the rest of this off my ha... " He started to say, but then Elsa lifted his hand and placed her lips around his index fingers sucking on it lightly. His brow lifted in surprise. "I think next time I'll have to cover myself in honey."

Before she could retort they heard Tuv calling from below, "Your highness. You're needed at the castle." Her tone sounded frantic.

Niall's brow furrowed as he grabbed Elsa's hand with his clean one and walked them down the stairs. "Tuv… what's happening?"

"It's … Prince Matz. He showed up at the castle demanding…" She paused seeing Elsa, "demanding to speak with you."

It was apparent to Elsa that Tuv was hiding something in fear it would offend her. "Matz…" Elsa muttered to herself. Then she looked at Niall, "Wasn't he that forest elf we saw at the blacksmiths?"

"Yes." Niall answered bitterly while leaning down to wash his hand in the stream and then dried it on his shirt.

"He's… a prince?" She questioned.

"He's prince of the forest elves. He'll be king once the forest is returned." Niall huffed. "Tuv you take Elsa. I better see what the problem is now."

After Niall left Elsa stood in front of Tuv with searching eyes. "Tuv… what are you hiding."

"Nothing your majesty." Tuv mumbled as she tried to walk away.

"Please Tuv. If I'm going to have a life here with Niall I don't want to be sheltered from the truth." Elsa begged.

Tuv turned around crossing her arms and looked at Elsa as if she was contemplating how much she could tell her. "Take a seat." Tuv said sitting on a large stone and patting the space next to her. "This may take some time to explain."


	16. Chapter 16

Elsa didn't like the look on Tuv's face. She seemed more than reluctant with what she was about the share with her, but with a deep breath she asked, "What do you know of Koli?"

"Nothing really. It seems to be a subject everyone avoids because of what happened to Hilda which I can understand, but …" Elsa hesitated trying to form her words with consideration, "I'm very confused to why she would want to be with someone so seemingly evil as Koli."

Tuv nodded in agreeance. "I don't think any of us will ever know what brought them together. It was … as though she was under a spell which could very well be the situation. Koli's powers are … beyond all. He has the dark magic of the goblins and the gifts of the elves which is how he so easily took Alfskogr."

"Why did he take Alfskogr?" Elsa questioned.

"Because the goblin lands of Mokskov don't provide the same immortality as Alfheim and Alfskogr, but there are other reason too. His grandmother was a forest elf princess, so I can only assume he felt it was his birthright to have the forest. Also the lands of Alfskogr are to goblins liking, thick and dark with trees, rich soils and a clear river pulsing magic through it. It was once my home, though I remember very little of it." Tuv explained with a distant look in her eyes.

"You must very much miss it." Elsa said as a guilt washed over her face from being so reluctant to agreeing to the prophecy. She knew Tuv must have hoped for a more willing savior, but Elsa had only proven herself stubborn.

"I was a child when I left, so I don't remember much. I remember being taken from my home by my aunt and as we fled I watched my family being murdered during the goblin takeover. I suppose my memories aren't as clear as others being that I was a child, but I still remember understanding that I would never return."

Elsa grabbed Tuv's hand. "I'm so sorry."

Tuv forced a smile and choked back her tears being strong as always. "No. I got away luckily and for that I'm grateful. When I arrived in Alfheim Wodin took me in as his own. I was raised happily in the castle. I've watched Gylvi take the throne and helped with raising Niall and Hilda."

Elsa looked at her shocked. Tuv looked no older than herself. "How… how old are you?"

"I'm only 50 years older than Prince Niall." Tuv answered as though it was nothing, but Elsa knew that Niall himself was nearly 300 years old.

"I must be the youngest being here." Elsa gulped.

"Yes. Actually the last child born here was over 50 years ago. We aren't able to breed like mortals. I honestly thought it was just rumor that mortal women bled with the cycles of the moon, but knowing you these past months has proven it is true. You must be on your cycle now. I saw that the blankets…"

"No." Elsa interrupted blushing, "That's different. Mortal women also bleed during their first time umm… with a man."

"How very interesting." Tuv said as though she was mentally documenting this information.

"Is it?" Elsa questioned.

"For me it is. Like I told you, we forest elves may not have all the dazzling gifts snow elves have, but … fertility is our specialty and you are very fertile. I imagine you will produce the next heir to Alfheim soon." Tuv smiled.

Elsa however didn't look as excited with that prospect. Instead she avoided that conversation all together and asked, "So Matz is the future king of Alfskogr? He seems rather eager to take his rightful place."

Tuv nodded, "Yes. Well … he more than anyone … more than even Niall, hates Koli and wants to see him dead."

"Did his family survive the takeover?" Elsa questioned already assuming the answer.

"No. In fact … he witnessed their brutal deaths and barely made it out himself. He came close to killing Koli that day and over the years I've heard him say it is his right alone to destroy Koli, however that all changed with you." Tuv explained. "When the prophecy was made by Queen Odila Matz grew very angry feeling his one aspiration to destroy the goblin king was stolen from him."

"He must really hate me. I'm sure all the forest elves do at this point. I… haven't shown my acceptance to the whole idea." Elsa muttered.

"I know you have noticed the forest elves being cold to you, but I don't believe they hate you. They depend on you and you will earn their trust by acting as a true queen. You must show you're confident and strong and then you will earn their respect." Tuv said. "I have faith that you will come to the right decision. Although I don't have the ability to read feelings as snow elves I can see who you are Elsa and I believe you have the heart of a just and fearless ruler."

"Thank you Tuv." Elsa smiled. "It's very strange. Prophecy here is followed like religion in the mortal world. Why is that?"

"It all started nearly 2000 years ago when twin princes were born to the kingdom. Dagr and Dyri were born under a night sky of flying stars and this was seen as a sign from the gods that they were destined to be great leaders together, but a prophecy was made that if they failed to rule together the lands would split. As years passed greed took over Dyri's heart and he killed Dagr. It is said the earth cracked that day and though Dyri regretted his actions it was too late. That day was the start of the wars amongst all beings." Tuv told her.

Elsa felt the weight of her own prophecy and she went silent as her stomach turned contemplating what she should do. She had already chosen to accept Niall, but she wondered if she could she really find the courage or the power to defeat Koli. The thought of it brought the worse out in her, fear. After letting her mind struggle with this she finally grew tired of her feuding thoughts and with a sigh she stood. "We should get back to the castle."

Tuv nodded agreeing and the two made their way back. As they entered the castle arguing voices could be heard in the throne room and Elsa recognized one of those voices immediately. She quickly made her way to the door and even though Tuv tried to drag her away Elsa pulled away from her grasp placing her ear to the door.

"I'm refusing to let that happen." Niall said in a calm voice.

"You can't refuse the prophecy" Matz hissed.

"I can and I will. I won't let her put her life at risk." Niall replied firmly. "We'll plan an attack when the moments right and then you can end Koli's life as you have craved."

"You know what happens when prophecies are broke Niall. As much as I want to be the one to kill Koli I know I won't succeed. We have to bring her." Matz insisted.

"No. I refuse to let her anywhere near that monster." Elsa could hear the snarl in Niall's voice. "I'd sooner die than her."

Matz growled, "You are leaving me with little choice Niall. I've waited patiently in a kingdom that isn't my own watching my people be ruled by your kind. We've waited hundreds of years and as soon as hope shows up you take it away." With a huff he continued, "I'll plan the attack myself, but it must be soon."

Niall sighed, "Matz… give it time."

"I've waited long enough." Matz seethed. Elsa could then hear his foot steps quickly approaching the door and she had just enough time to step back as they came slamming open. Elsa's eyes went large and her mouth hung open as Matz furious black eyes met hers. His mouth was stretched tight and his jaw tightened with faltering control. He then puffed out his nose and went storming past her. Elsa remained still from shock and her heart raced.

"Elsa." She heard Niall call as he approached. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard … arguing and I wanted to know what all the commotion was over." She said paling as she turned to Niall.

"It's nothing you need to worry yourself with." Niall said rubbing his hands gently over her shoulders.

"It is though." She said in a hushed voice.

Niall let out of sigh of frustration before turning to Tuv asking, "Tuv would it be alright if you brought our dinner up to my room later?"

"Yes your majesty." Tuv nodded before walking away.

After she left Niall wrapped his arm around Elsa and lead her towards the stairs. "You're more upset than you appear. Let's go to the privacy of our room to discuss this further."

She nodded agreeing and slowly they made their way to the bedroom. Once there Niall pulled Elsa to him as he laid on the bed. For a moment he just held her trying to find the right words of explanation to what she had heard. "Matz is very bitter, but he has his reason, none in which you've caused, so don't worry yourself so."

"Tuv explained everything to me and I am the cause of some of his bitterness. I've taken away his right to avenge his family's death." Elsa said numbly.

"That is probably the last thing that angers him, so don't take the blame my love. His wrath is more focussed toward Koli for the murder of his family and …" Niall paused for a moment as he gathered himself and pushed away his pain. With a quieted voice he continued "and he also loved my sister."

Elsa sat up meeting Niall's eyes. She could see the pain there and she knew nothing could truly comfort the loss of a sister, but she made her best attempt. "I'm sorry this kingdom has lost her. She was loved by many it seems. I'd leave tomorrow to battle him if you asked."

"No. This isn't your fight." Niall muttered holding her tightly. "I won't lose you too."

"But I can't just sit back and do nothing Niall. My decision is changing more and more as I learn of the pain that this monster has created." She said insistently.

"We will visit this conversation at another time. I don't like what's happened to our moods. Today … let's celebrate what we now have." He said placing his hands on each side of her face and bringing her lips to his. To this she could agree and slowly she found relief from her worries as she lost herself in their kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

Elsa and Niall walked along the stream hand in hand. After four months it was no secret now that they were together. Most days they spent rolling around in bed, telling each other stories of their past, having a few laughs, but there were days that Niall's time was taken up with scouting the surrounding mountains or training the guards. On those days Elsa would busy herself in conversation with the queen or with reading what books she could in the library. Some of the books were written in an ancient tongue she was unfamiliar with, so often times she'd have Tuv come to translate. She found the stories as fascinating as the tales from the Edda, but they weren't just stories. They were documents of actual events and she found, even though she was in this magical world and magical herself, she still struggled to grasp the actuality.

On the nights Niall would return from scouting not many words were shared between them. Their reunions instead consisted of clothes being tossed about the room, demanding grasping touches, and impatient kisses only breaking to let out cries of passion. She felt as though they were now as one and being away from each made her feel as if a part of her had been misplaced.

His usual time away was around two to three days and when he returned she felt possessed. Regardless of how close her flesh was pressed to his, it was never enough and she'd clutch and caress him in a frenzied state. He seemed no different that herself as he pressed against her, grasping at her curves and covered her with greedy kisses. Those nights she didn't get much sleep and her previous night just so happened to be one of those night.

Now she found herself practically falling asleep just from the sound of the stream as they walked along side it. Hearing Elsa yawn Niall looked over to her and lifted his hand stroking her cheek. "I'm sorry. I should have let you sleep more last night." Niall smirked.

"Honestly is was my own doing." She smiled back.

"Maybe this will help you stay awake. I have a treat for you today." Niall said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Elsa's gazed at him suspiciously. "Oh really? And what is it?"

"I've never taken you to see the guards training, and today may be especially interesting to you." He said.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Because I'll be contending with Thede." He explained.

"Thede? ...He's the smaller snow elf we saw at the blacksmiths, right?" Elsa questioned.

"Yes and he's been my closest friend for many years." Niall explained.

"Does he have the same powers as you?" Elsa asked.

"No… he has the same powers as you." Niall replied as a playfulness gleamed in his eyes.

Elsa looked at him shocked, "Really? Is it a common power here?"

"No. It's very uncommon. Especially for male elves." He explained.

Her lips lifted to one side with a smile. "Hmm… this will be entertaining."

They continued up the path, through the village and markets into an area she had never explored. It was a strange field full of large mossy gray and black boulders. Three snow elves sat on different stones near the back. Two she recognized as Uddi and Thede who sat with a female forest elf dressed in belted tights like a male elf with a thin woven metal fabric stretched tightly over a green tunic. Her hair was pulled back in multiple knotted braids, a swirling tattoo banded across her dark eyes, a cocky smirk stretched across her face and overall she didn't look approachable.

"Are there female guards as well?" Elsa whispered to Niall.

"Yes. We have many, but Bera is one of my best forest scouts. She has a certain gift with daggers." Niall explained. "and she's the fastest I've ever seen on her feet."

In front of the group two forest elves clashed swords, but then one saw Niall approaching and pulled back. The both nodded towards Niall and Elsa before taking a seat on boulders near the group. Thede then stood with a devilish grin and glowing blue eyes. He looked quite confident for someone no bigger than herself as he jumped nimbly from boulder to boulder until he settled on a low flat one. He pulled off his tunic, brushed his long white hair back into a knot and stared at Niall with a sparkle of anticipation in his eyes.

"Why don't you take a seat my love." Niall suggested to Elsa.

"Alright." She agreed as her own eyes twinkled with excitement.

Uddi politely nodded with a smile as Elsa sat near him. She then watched as Niall also took his tunic off, knotted his hair back and stood on a stone across from Thede. "Your attack first?" Niall questioned Thede.

"It doesn't matter." Thede shrugged and then quickly lifting his hands sending a blast of snow straight into Niall's face.

Niall brushed the snow off his face and shoulders glaring at the laughing Thede, but then quickly sent a blast of wind knocking Thede off his feet. A gloating smirk stretched across Niall's face as Thede stood with narrowed eyes and a false laughter. Thede then went racing towards Niall with shooting chunks of ice and Niall flipped back away from them as he kicked out a blast of wind demolishing Thede's efforts, but Thede continued to confidently smile and it was soon known why as he shot a pool of ice behind Niall. As Niall stepped back dodging another blast of snow he unknowingly stepped onto the smooth ice falling hard on his back.

Niall quickly stood up with the same false laughter that Thede had put on earlier, but his laughter soon cut off as he went chasing after Thede sending a storm of winds after him. As Thede ran from Niall he then created a trail of ice ahead of himself and as he looped his icy path he went sliding behind Niall. He then quickly wrapped his arms around Niall's neck and placed an icy dagger to his throat. Niall froze in place and put his hands up defeated. He then turned around and with a smile sighed, "You win yet again."

"You're out of practice Niall. You've become slower." Thede pointed out with a chuckle as he stood back.

"So I am." Niall said stretching his back.

Thede then turned looking towards Elsa. "Your majesty. I've heard your powers are very similar to my own. I've never had the pleasure of contending with someone of my ability. Would you do me the honor?"

"I… really shouldn't. I almost hurt Niall the last time we tried." Elsa said nervously.

"That's only because Niall isn't as quick as myself. I promise you that you will not be able to hurt me." Thede said as a mischievous grin stretched over his brilliant teeth. "I'll even take it easy on you."

Elsa scoffed standing to her feet. "Take it easy on me? I think not. I'll take it easy on you."

"Thede … don't provoke her." Niall warned.

"I apologize your majesty." Thede said looking to both Niall and Elsa with a playful gleam in his eyes. "You're right. Elsa seems much too lady like to participate in such distractions."

"I am not too lady like." Elsa huffed approaching the boulders where Niall and Thede battled. "and don't take it easy on me."

With that Niall rolled his eyes taking a seat and Thede approached Elsa with a smile of delight. "You first." Elsa challenged.

She expected Thede to start shooting chunks of hail at her like he had with Niall, but instead he stood in place as his hands went up creating a swirling blizzard around his body. Elsa scrunched her eyes trying to see through the blizzard, but the snow was so thick it shielded him. Then without warning a glimmering disk of ice came shooting out from the swirling blizzard and she barely had enough time to jump away. She then created a platform of ice to raise her from the ground, so that she could gain a better view. 'This maybe more challenging than I assumed,' She said to herself.

Just as Thede's blizzard cleared away he looked up at Elsa with wild eyes ready to attack again. He created a spinning trail of ice circling up her platform and sent disc after disc of ice chipping it away. Elsa's eyes got large in desperation and her heart pounded as she tried to come up with a counter attack. It didn't take long being that her best, and sometimes worse, ideas formed when she felt under pressure. As she felt the platform crumbling below her she turned finding Thede quickly approaching her from behind. She knew she needed to match his tricks to get the upper hand, so she quickly created an icy slide that swirled around behind him and glided down it landing before his back. Thede then found himself in the same position that he'd put Niall in as an icy dagger game to his throat.

With a sigh of frustration he lifted his hands out in defeat and Elsa dropped the dagger from his throat. He then turned chuckling with delight and kneeled to Elsa saying, "I submit. You have my respect and loyalty your majesty."

A pleased giggle left Elsa's throat. "You don't have to kneel to me. I'm no queen here and … I should be thanking you. I've learned much from this."

"I would be more than happy to teach you all I know." Thede offered as he and Elsa moved back down to the boulders below.

Just as Niall stood to approach the two Bera came up behind him, grabbing his shoulder and sitting him back down. "Stay seated your majesty. I haven't had my practice yet today." She said as she approached Elsa with a smug grin.

"No Bera." Niall said as he stood to his feet. "It's one thing for Elsa to compete with someone of her own ability, but I don't think she's ready…"

"Niall," Elsa interrupted, "I'll be fine." Elsa then smirked at Bera as she stood with her chin out confidently.

"I doubt that." Bera taunted. "At least … not in that dress… mortal queen."

Elsa's mouth hung open in shock from Bera's mocking tongue, but seeing Bera conceited expression soon helped her find that determined part of herself. Elsa's eyes narrowed as her mouth cocked into a half-smile. She then ran her hands over her body changing her dress into something more closely resembling what Bera was wearing.

"Your partner can change in front of us any day." Elsa heard Thede whisper to Niall, but as she turned she saw Niall smack Thede over the back of the head with a scowl. Elsa chuckled to herself and turned her attentions back to Bera.

"Your move first." Bera said with a little bow as she held her hands open to her side.

"Alright." Elsa sighed as she jumped from stone to stone circling Bera. As she moved in what she thought was a blind spot she sent a dart of ice towards Bera and with the slightest move Bera disappeared. Elsa looked around bewildered and then heard a chuckle from behind her.

"Are you trying to go easy on me mortal queen?" Bera smiled hunching down and grabbing what looked like a handful of pebbles.

Elsa fumed out her nose and raising her hands sent a blast of ice darts towards Bera. Barely moving Bera took the pebbles launching each one at the on coming darts, shattering the ice before it even neared her. The two women then circled each other with glaring eyes and biting teeth. Just then Elsa remembered what she learned from Thede. 'She's fast… I need to speed myself up,' She said to herself.

With that she began chasing after Bera again with a multitude of ice darts shooting from her fingers and as Bera ran Elsa formed a sliding surface of ice under her feet. She skated across it and gave Bera a good chase but then Bera did a back flip landing on the icy surface behind Elsa. Elsa turned around finding herself staring eye to eye with Bera, but a strange thing happen. Bera went to grasp Elsa for the win, but as she searched Elsa's eyes a look of concern washed over her face and her grip on Elsa's arm loosened.

"Prince Niall… I think your mate needs to rest." Bera said with a concentrated look as she stepped away from Elsa.

"Are you giving up? Has the undefeated Bera met her match?" Thede teased.

Niall approached Bera with a searching look, but with a nod she quickly ran off. "That was strange." Niall muttered grabbing Elsa's hand. He then faced her with a proud smile. "You did wonderfully my love."

"Thank you. I feel… a little more control here in Alfheim." She admitted as she caught her breath.

"Then you must stay always." He said in a hushed voice as he kissed the top of her head. He then pulled her back looking into her eyes. "You do look very tired. I have a few things I need to check on at the blacksmith's with Thede. Did you want to come with us or maybe go back to the castle to catch up on sleep?"

"I am extremely tired all the sudden. All these late nights I suppose." She whispered as a coy smile stretched across her face.

"I have been a beast to you." He chuckled stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Go then. Get some sleep my queen and I shall see you tonight." He then slowly turned to catch up with Thede who was already down the path leading to the blacksmiths.

As Elsa walked back to the castle she felt her eyes dragging and her body growing heavy from exhaustion. As she made her way up to her room she saw Tuv giving instructions to one of the other servants, but as Tuv saw Elsa yawning and moving along with weary steps she trailed after her.

"Are you alright your majesty?" Tuv asked as she shut the door of the bedroom behind her.

"I'm so tired." Elsa yawned as she laid on the bed.

Tuv leaned over looking straight into Elsa eyes with the same searching stare Bera had earlier. She then placed her hand on her stomach and Elsa flenched confused by her touch. Tuv then sighed with a look of realization. "What?" Elsa asked sitting up.

"You're with child." Tuv said bluntly.

Elsa's eyes slowly grew large and her mouth dropped open. "What did you say?" She asked in a choked voice.

"You're with child." Tuv restated.

Elsa shook her head with a look of horror. "Oh… no." Elsa gasped as her head crashed into her hands.

"No?" Tuv questioned. "You're not happy?"

"No!" Elsa yelled as she looked up at Tuv with watering eyes. "This is too early!" Her palms covered her eyes and she shook her head back and forth while muttering, no, over and over.

"It's a wonderful. I don't understand you. You mortals are so strange." Tuv whispered.

"Tuv! I can't have a baby right now. I'm suppose to be restoring your kingdom back to you." Elsa cried crashing her head into the pillow.

"Shhh." Tuv took seat next to Elsa and rubbed her back. "No one will expect you to battle Koli like this which is good. Niall told the forest elves he needed more time and this will help in that." Tuv hummed happily. "It will be wonderful. It will be the first birth in 50 years and it will be one of a prince or princess. Niall will be so pleased."

"Don't tell him." Elsa sniffled as she turned around with a look of warning. "I don't want anyone to know."

"Why ever not?" Tuv questioned.

"Because … I haven't accepted it yet. I don't want to be like this when I tell Niall." She said sitting up and wiping her eyes. "Can you tell how far along I am?"

Tuv placed her hand back over her stomach. "I'd say about two weeks." She answered.

"It's still early." Elsa said taking a deep jagged breath.

"Really? How long does it take mortal children to develop?" Tuv asked.

"Nine months." Elsa answered.

"Nine months!" Tuv shrieked. "That long?"

"Why? How long does it take elfin children to develop?" Elsa asked with a look of distress.

"Five months typically." Tuv answered.

"Five months!" Elsa blurted out as her nails dug into the blankets.

"Yes, but … maybe since your mortal it will take longer." Tuv tried to comfort.

"Are they rather small then? Elfin babies?" Elsa questioned as her eyes again began to water.

"Umm… I suppose. Aren't all babies?" Tuv questioned.

"Yes, but … what size?" Elsa questioned through her teeth. "Are we talking about a small hare or bear cub?"

"I'd say…. maybe something in between." Tuv tried to answer safely.

'No different than a human baby then,' Elsa thought to herself as her eyes remained on Tuv's unblinking before they once again squeezed close and she crashed her face back into the pillow sobbing. Tuv stayed at her side for awhile patting her back as the queen wept into her pillow. After some time she choked back her tears and turned to Tuv whispering. "I think I just need to be alone for a little bit."

Tuv nodded, stood and left the room. Elsa found herself very alone as she pulled her knees up to her chest trying to wrap her mind around having a baby at such an inconvenient time. "You're so stupid." She scolded herself. Pregnancy had been the last thing on her mind these last few months during her blind moments of passion when it should have been the most obvious thing on her mind. "How can I be a mother?" She mumbled under her breath as tears spilled from her eyes. "I have a hard enough time even controlling myself."


	18. Chapter 18

A week had passed since finding out that she was pregnant and she still hadn't told Niall. Everytime she went to tell him she felt the prickle of tears in her eyes and a stinging in her throat. 'No… wait until you're happy about this,' She told herself. She knew deep down that he would be more than delighted and she knew he'd be a wonderful father, but that wasn't where her concerns lay. She remained in bed for sometime as her thoughts flickered about and part of her wished he was there to distract her from them. He had left the previous day to scout the mountains and though she wished he was still there holding her in his arms she also realized the time away may have been a good thing. She needed this time to think and to accept this part of her ever changing life.

After standing and stretching she went to the bedroom mirror and looked down at her stomach. "Am I already showing?" She whispered to herself as she ran her fingers over where her stomach would soon swell as her baby grew. She then looked around the room finding Niall's tunic from the previous day on the ground and rolling it up, she placed it up her nightgown to get a better visual of what would become of her body. She then looked at herself again and she frowned. "What will Niall think of me when I'm looking like this?"

Removing the balled up tunic from her nightgown she walked over to his table and grabbed a quill and paper. She then walked out onto the balcony and took seat at the small table writing a letter to her sister. She looked down at the blank paper also feeling blank herself. Her fingers hesitated holding the quill over the paper as she tried to think of anything other than her current condition. 'What do I say? I'm doing good and everything perfect?' She sighed and found herself writing about life in Alfheim and how content she was. After reading it over she frowned realizing it was all a lie, but she couldn't be bothered writing something more believable. Niall's crow was perched on a little stand near by and after she tied the letter onto it's legs she then lifted it into air. She watched as the bird flew off disappearing into the autumn trees near the top of the mountains and she hoped to receive word back from her sister soon. She was finding she very much missed her and wished her there during this emotional time.

After dressing and eating what Tuv had brought her when she first woke she found herself too distracted to read in the library, too scared to meet with Queen Odila in fear that her condition would be discovered by the seer, and too bored to stay locked up in her room, so she decided to go to the place that reminded her most of Niall, the overlook. She climbed the stairs and leaned her back against the post trying to remember the calming song of his flute. As her eyes closed she took a deep breath and her hand automatically settled over her stomach. She didn't realize this until she felt her own fingers circling her navel and she quickly pulled her hand back to her side.

Motherhood scared her for several reasons. She imagined herself freezing her baby by accident or even giving birth to some strange ice demon. She also feared telling Niall. She didn't want him to be disappointed if her body wasn't able to handle pregnancy due to her powers. Then there was the question on how her body would handle an elfin child; would it be too much on her, would she die giving birth, or would the child die at birth? Then there was the fear that left her in night sweats. The fear that this child would survive and she would have to care it.

She didn't really have an example of what a mother was. Her own relationship with her mother suffered greatly after the little ice accident with Anna as children. Her mother never looked at her the same after that. She was distant and seemed to have little words for Elsa. Elsa found herself closer to her father all those years, but his attentions towards her were out of pity. She felt ,that though they loved her, they also wished her to be different… normal. 'I suppose it's understandable.' She thought to herself. 'I would have wished me different too.'

"Oh… I apologize your majesty. I didn't realize anyone was up here." She heard a males voice say. As she turned her head she saw Matz. He nodded at her and then turned to leave.

"Matz." She called sitting up.

He then slowly turned back around and looked at her with an expression she found hard to read, but it seemed to be that way with all forest elves. "Yes your majesty?"

"I'm glad you're here. Would you take a seat?" She asked holding her hand out to the space across from her.

A forced smile, that resemble more of a scowl, stretch across his face as he sat across from her. She tried to offer him a polite smile herself, but it was difficult now knowing his past. She was sure her smile would only served as mockery to him. As he waited for her to speak he turned looking up at the autumn painted leaves of the mountain ceiling before returning his attentions back to Elsa who was now nervously playing with her fingers.

Clearing her throat she sat up and said, "I … just wanted to let you know that I fully intend on helping you get back your kingdom and regardless of what Niall says, I will kill Koli. I won't be able to do it on my own of course. I've heard his magic surpasses mine."

Matz's grimace softened and his eyes again looked away from Elsa, looking down at Alfheim. "I believe regardless of your decision Niall will still refuse to let you go."

"I believe he just needs time. Would you give him that?" Elsa said as she nervously knotted her fingers.

Matz then turned to her and searched her eyes. He then huffed, "How much time?"

"Could you give him …. and me another year?" She asked.

Matz again turned away from Elsa, avoiding her pleading eyes and a heavy breath filled his lungs. For several minutes he remained silent. He then nodded his head as if coming to his own understanding before turning back to Elsa. His demeanor left her uncomfortable. It was suddenly cheerful. "A year… I suppose I could agree to that. I'm actually going to speak with Niall right now, so I'll tell him we've come to our own agreement."

"You're going to talk to Niall? He just left yesterday." Elsa questioned confused.

He clicked his teeth and furrowed his brow. "Oh he won't be happy with me. I wasn't suppose to tell you he was coming back today early."

"Why not?" Elsa questioned suspiciously.

Matz sighed standing. "He didn't tell me why, but I can only assume it's because he's finding difficulties keeping up with all his task since meeting you." She looked down hurt. "Don't be offended by this," Matz continued, "I'm sure he did this out of love. He must not have mentioned his early arrival back to avoid hurt feelings. I think he didn't want you to feel he was too busy for you, but he has been very busy being that our borders have been under attack recently."

"He didn't tell me about that." Elsa muttered.

"Here, let us go see him now and all will be resolved." Matz said standing and held out his hand to assist Elsa to her feet.

She looked at his hand for a long moment before deciding to let go off all her suspicions of Matz sudden change in attitude. She decided her agreeance to help in a years time must have given Matz a change of heart or at least assisted in making him more civil towards her. She took his hand standing and then straightened out her dress. "Thank you." She mumbled.

Matz nodded. "I imagine he's talking to the guards at the entrance. He's been working with them these last couple of weeks."

"Are the goblins trying to enter Alfheim?" Elsa questioned.

"Yes, always." Matz admitted. "But they've been especially relentless as of lately."

"Is it because I'm here?" She questioned.

"That would be my assumption." Matz sighed.

Elsa's felt herself growing steadily angered at Niall and she was now more than eager to ask him why he'd felt the need to withhold this information from her. While walking she fumed causing a silence between her and Matz . She started to notice he'd glimpse back at her ever so often and she wondered if it was because he was regretting telling her anything, but his intentions soon became clear. As they came around the corner she noticed there were no guards standing there. "That's strange." She whispered.

"They must be on the other side." Matz huffed. "Follow me."

She paused for a moment as her intuition told her to turn around, but Matz waited with a calm face and as the birds twittered in the peaceful kingdom she felt as though she was overreacting. She'd wanted to be on the forest princes good side. She had to trust him, so with a shrug she followed him on into the dark entrance.

As they came through the other side it was eerily quiet. Her eyes became concentrated and confused as she looked around for the missing guards. She didn't see them, but she did see a white alg with no rider. As she looked around the dark entrance she finally saw the guards in the shadows, slumped on the ground passed out, and with light blows to the side of their heads.

"Matz! Somethings wrong. We need to gehhhh…" She felt something hit the back of her head and then the world went black.

Sometime later her eyes struggled to open and though her vision was blurry she saw the ground moving below. Her head ached and the back of it felt damp. She realized the reason why the ground was moving was because she was slumped over a white alg and as she tried to move she realized her hands were bound. As her mind fully awoke she started to remember the last thing she saw; guards who had been knocked out and a white alg awaiting. Her eyes began to look around wildly and she threw her body off the alg. She then stood to run, but hands quickly caught her and she found it nearly impossible to move away being that her arms were tied behind her back. She continued to fight him off and she even tried shooting ice from her fingers, but she found her bound hands were also bagged with a strange metal like cloth. As she was roughly turned around she saw herself meeting dark forest elf eyes. It was Matz.

"Matz! What are you doing?" She shrieked as she gritted her teeth still trying to shake from his grasp.

She could see this wasn't the same Matz she'd seen before. He looked defeated and hopeless. "I'm taking you to Koli." He muttered and then began to lift her back onto the alg.

"Don't! Let me go! Bring me back to Alfheim!" But he wasn't listening, "Don't lay me on my stomach!" Her voice trembled.

He instead sat her on the alg like normal and secured her hands tieing them to the back of the saddle before grabbing the reins to move forward. Her head fell forward and as tears fell from her eyes she began to sob. "Why are you doing this? Why would you give me to your worse enemy?"

"I'm not giving you to him, though this is what I have him believing. I'm taking you there so that you can fight him. I'll untie your hands at the right moment and that's when I need to you strike. Don't hesitate." He instructed.

"But… Couldn't we have done this better with more guards?"

He shook his head. "I've already brought the idea to Niall and he said it was too dangerous."

"He didn't come back early did he? This was your plan." She closed her eyes in frustration and cried, "He's going to come back and I'm not going to be there. Do you realize what that's going to do to him?"

"My plan is that we'll return within two days time, so we should be there right about the time he arrives." Matz muttered.

"This is going to be a complete disaster you realize. How many goblins live in Alfskogr?" She huffed.

"I'd say about 2000." He answered quietly.

"Oh … wonderful, so even if we kill Koli WELL PROBABLY DIE ANYWAYS!" She screamed, but then her head throbbed and she groaned in pain laying forward onto the alg. Her sobs had turned into struggling breathes and her whole body shook. 'Why is this happening to me? Can't life just be simple?'

As she lay on the soft white fur of the alg her sobs slowly softened as her mind came to several understandings. She knew she would most likely never see Niall again and the thought left a stabbing pain in her heart. She'd never be able to feel his arms embracing her again or hear his laugh. She'd never be able to bury her nose into his neck breathing in his scent or stroke the silken silvery locks that ran down his back. Worse of all he'd lose another person in his life and the thought of his anguish left her in a state of misery. She could only hope that after her death he not find out that she was carrying his child. It would destroy him.

After several hours she was out of tears and she sat up realizing that they were no longer traveling through Guilledou forest. The woods had changed. She now found that apart from the sounds of Matz and the algs steps the forest was now silent. Not a bird could be heard nor the rustling of leave. Even light was disappearing and the beautiful upright trees full of gold and red leaves were now replaced with snarling twisting trees clinging onto dying leaves. The stream next to the path was now barely trickling water to give life to the soil causing the ground to be covered in dry cracked mud rather than grass.

"Is this Alfskogr?" Elsa questioned looking around at the lands that were nothing as Tuv described them to be.

"Once it was." Matz answered resentfully.

"It's not too late to turn around Matz. I wouldn't tell Niall anything. I'll just tell him I went to check on the guards and we were all attacked by … a rogue goblin. He'll never know about this." She pleaded.

"He will though. He would be able to read that you were lying and … one of the guards saw me, so we can't turn around now. You need to gather your wits and accept this." He hissed.

She let out an exasperated breath before once again going silent as they traveled through the dying forest. Now vanquished of all hope she found her senses dull and a grave weight pulling at her heart. It was the same feeling that consumed her when that weasle Hans had told her that she'd killed her sister. The only difference between that time and now was then she had wished she were dead and this time she was actually heading to her death.

As they came to a clearing Matz jumped on the back of the alg behind Elsa. He then brought a knife to her throat. "You try anything and I'll slit your throat." He warned.

"I doubt that." She scoffed. "I take you for a complete ass, but not a murder."

"Trust me, you'd prefer to die by my hand than try to escape and being raped and tortured by goblins like my mother was." He growled in a whisper.

With a gulp and a pounding heart she found herself no longer showing disregard to him. She held perfectly still, knife to her throat, until she heard rustling through the trees. Out popped three shadowy figures that could have been mistaken as elves in the distance, but as they moved near she saw that what she thought was shadows was actually just their appearance. They had skin the color of coal with black veins streaking through like branching tattoos. Their hair was jet black as well as their slanted eyes and without any trace of white their glares looked formidable. Other than their pointed ear the rest of their faces were quite different from that of elves ethereal features. They had long hooked noses, harsh cutting angles from their cheekbones to their jaws, and thin black snarling lips over silver teeth. Elsa found herself pushing back into Matz and trembling as the goblins walked slowly closer.

"Take another step and I will kill her. I doubt your king will show you mercy for causing the death of his new prize." Matz warned.

"We shall lead the way for you then." Rasped the largest of the group placing his sword back in his sheath.

Elsa eyes soon went from complete terror to shock as they moved past the path into a large clearing. In the middle stood five enormous trees all twined together with a castle carved into them. It was as dead and dark looking as the rest of the forest, but she imagined at one point it was quite beautiful. Now it looked over grown with dead vines and parts of it were chopped away at. Elsa heard Matz behind her let out a jagged breath and turning her head slightly she could see the agony in his face. This was once his home and now it was destroyed. Elsa tried to imagine what she would do if Arendelle had been treated as such and she imagined herself have the same desperation…. maybe a little more foresight, but desperate nonetheless.

As they approached the castle other goblins sneered at them and looked at Elsa with a murderous fascination. "Matz, please don't let them get to me." She whispered in a shaken voice.

"I won't. Just settle your fears and prepare yourself. We must act fast and you must stay close to me." He instructed quietly.

She nodded as tears glimmered through her blue eyes. She found herself praying to God in that moment which was something she rarely did always feeling little faith from being cursed. She then found herself praying to the old Norse Gods in that moment which was even rarer, but she was searching for strength outside herself because she felt more helpless than she ever had.

The castles twisting entrance door, formed of willow branches, slowly opened and they walked into the dusty damp castle. There were very little candles lit within, but dim lights still managed to trickle in from the outside showing glimpses of what once was. It saddened her seeing the once beautiful wood carved walls were covered in gashes from axes and overgrown vines. The windows contained jagged broken glass from the vines growing within and from, what she could only assume, circumstances of war. They were then lead into a large open room with torn faded green curtains and a large gothic vaulted ceiling that had once been decorate with gold stained glass, but that could barely be seen now as most of it was smashed away.

Slowly her eyes traveled down to a large intricately carved wooden throne and staring at her with a snarl was King Koli. He was nothing like she expected having features more like an elf from his straight nose, smooth long jaw, twisting lips, and actual whites to his eyes. Though his skin was dark it was more silver than coal in color and didn't have the noticeable black veins. He was tall with a lean muscular build much like Niall, but the lines of his body seemed a little more jagged. His hair was black, but rather than braided back, like the other goblins, it hung down his back smoothly. Elsa hated to admit it, but he was more than handsome. Regardless of his features it was apparent that he was not a fair and just ruler. It took her one look in his dark eyes to see that he was no more than a malicious tyrant.

"Prince Matz, it's been years." He said in a taunting, smooth, steady voice that could almost put one into a trance. His eyes then flashed intensely to Elsa and his mouth twisted into something of amusement as his eyes scanned her body. "We meet at last little mortal witch."


	19. Chapter 19

"I have to say… you're not as I expected. Quite beautiful for a mortal. I'll very much enjoy keeping you in my dungeon." He said with a resonating laugh.

"Where's the key sword?" Matz questioned as he removed the bag off Elsa's hands, but was soon stopped from untying the knot around her wrist.

"No, no. Keep her hands bound. That little witch is dangerous. She has dark magic within her. A consequence of my curse on her." Koli told Matz as he kept his unblinking gaze on them. He then further instructed, "Keep your knife to her throat. We don't want to give her any chances now do we Matz."

Matz fumed out his nose as a look of failure traveled through his brow. Koli had seen right through his plan. "Alright." He said bringing the knife closer to Elsa's throat.

"Good. Now give me the witch." Koli instructed.

"Give me the key and I'll give you the mortal." Matz said as he tried to think of a way to quickly untie Elsa's hands, but Koli was moving closer and he fumbled in a state of panic.

Koli then nodded and chuckled as he reached to side pulling a violet bladed sword from its sheath. "Deal." He said holding out the sword towards Matz. Matz moved forward grabbing the sword from his hands and shoving Elsa away from him at the same time. Koli then grabbed Elsa and as she tried to shoot ice at him she soon found herself in the same position with a knife to her throat. "You move I kill you." Koli whispered in her ear. "I have no reason to keep you alive other than as using you as trade for Alfheim, so don't think you're safe. I may come up with another way to take Alfheim without you."

Elsa's body shook in rage and fear as she slowly nodded her head showing she understood. She then watched as Matz held out the blade in worship, but his eyes slowly started to change into that of complete bewilderment. "Where is the magic? What have you done to my father's sword."

Koli then let out a cruel laugh and looked to his guards, "Take him." The six guards then jumped on a fighting Matz. He managed to kill one, but it only allowed the others to get the upper hand as he dragged Matz to the ground tieing him up. Koli then shoved Elsa into another goblin guards arms before slinking over to Matz and kneeling, leaned down into Matz's face. "You are as foolish as your father. If he'd only learned how to extract the powers from the metal rather than wielding it he would still be here and you'd be prince once more." He then went into a complete mirth as he proudly stood looking down at the elf prince and lifting the discarded sword. He held it out in front of him amused before pointing it to Matz's throat. "Wouldn't it be an honor to die by the same sword your father did? I think it would be quite appropriate. You see I knew you'd be as arrogant as he was and it blinded you just like it did him. All the power is now within me. I am now the key to Alfskogr. This sword is nothing more than a trinket as you will be. Take them both to the dungeons."

Elsa cringed as one of the goblins leaned in smelling her hair. "You smell delicious." He rasped. "I could just eat you." He and the other goblins then fell into a hysterical laughter. Elsa's face scrunched up in disgust as she glared at the goblin and then returned her fiery eyes to Matz as the goblins pulled them down a set a stairs. After reaching the bottom she looked around seeing tall dirt packed walls stretching beyond sight and as she looked up she could see the roots of the trees reaching down, they were directly under the castle. The roots of the trees were no different than most roots towards the mossy ceiling, but as they winded down she could see they had been encased in a violet metal with the spaces between the different roots creating cave like prisons.

She found herself temporarily distracted by the odd environment until she noticed she was being shoved into a cell. As the goblins roughly sat Elsa and Matz down on the ground, tying them to a root that came through the center of the cell, Elsa felt herself falling apart. Her body shook as tears fell from her eyes, but she held back the sounds of her sorrows. She didn't want to appear weak to the goblins, but as soon as they were gone she broke down into a sobbing cry.

Matz listened to the mortal queens cries of anguish and silently cursed himself. Slowly she went quiet again and then he felt her shaking the ropes tied around their hands. He looked down at their bound hands seeing that she had formed a dagger of ice and was making an attempt to cut them free. "It won't work." Matz muttered. "Nothing can break these ropes, but a diamond blade. They're woven from a special webbing found in the far east. They can only be unknotted. It's one of the last things I had given to me by my father, but I guess after we're dead it will be a new trinket for Koli … along with everything. I have nothing now and neither do you, so just give up. Accept your fate."

"I'm getting real tired of everyone trying to tell me what my fate is. My fate is to kill that demon and continue my life with Niall, so I will find a way to get out of here." She huffed as she continued her pursuits with cutting the rope, but soon the rope shattered her blade and she found herself momentarily defeated. "Matz… you are a complete idiot and if I'm stuck here with you for god only knows how long I'll remind you of that again and again. Why would you do such a thing? You should know more than anyone that he wasn't going to just hand over the kingdom for me. What is wrong with you?"

"I have no excuse other than years of desperation." He then let out a ragged breath and in a much humbler tone than she thought possible of Matz he said, "Honestly I had hoped this to go different. I had hoped that once I brought you here you could defeat him, but I wasn't quick enough."

"Or… you could have had a little faith in me and waited until there was an actual plan, but you couldn't wait just one more year! You thought it best to abduct me and throw me right into the arms of the enemy!" She shouted in a shrill voice.

"If we some how make it out of here I will bow before you and if you wish to take my life, you may." Matz whispered.

Elsa pierced her lips and rolled her eyes. "That would make me no better than Koli. I won't kill you, but … I may not hold back from slapping you a few times across the face."

"I would accept that." He replied honestly. A silence fell between them and then truly feeling concerned Matz asked, "Are you hurt?"

"My wrist hurt." She admitted.

"But … do you believe your child is alright?" He questioned cautiously.

She turned her head as her eyes widened. "How did you…?"

"I'm a forest elf." He reminded her.

"Did you know I was pregnant when you hit me over the head knocking me out?" She questioned.

"Yes." He admitted ashamed.

"Matz… I very VERY much dislike you right now." She growled, but before she could continue she noticed a presence out of the corner of her eye. She looked up to see a cloaked figure standing outside her cell, peering through a hood and with fair hands clasping the bars.

"Who are you?" Elsa questioned.

"Shhh…" Hushed the figure. "You're the mortal queen that is bound to Prince Niall?" A female voice whispered from behind the shade of the hooded cloak.

"Yes." Elsa whispered back. "Again...Who are you?"

"Don't be alarmed. I've brought you food and water." She then unlocked the cell door, lifted a basket and stepped into the cell cautiously.

"Thank you." Elsa said in a suspicious tone. As the female kneeled down in front of Elsa she slowly pulled back her hood and Elsa could see she was a snow elf, but as she studied her face Elsa's breath caught in her throat. She'd seen those female features in a masculine form, that long twisting mouth, that sloped nose, those silver eyes. "You're … no you can't be… but those eyes… I've..."

"Please. Don't ask me." Said the female as she lifted a cup of water to Elsa's mouth, but Elsa refused to drink it as she stared at the elf in shock.

Finally her voice shook out, "You're … you're … Hilda!"

"Hilda!" Matz gasped looking over his shoulder in disbelief.

"Shhhh!" Hilda then looked around fearfully. "Yes. It's me." She whispered meeting Matz's gaze. As they made eye contact Elsa could feel the tension between them. Matz spoke not a word, but it was evident that he was in shock.

"I can't believe it's you, but … I see that it is." Matz whispered.

"I'm the same physically Matz, but you will find me much changed otherwise." She said with a quiet gloom.

"But … everyone thought you were dead. Niall even said Koli thought you were dead." Elsa asserted. "How are you here?"

Hilda frowned looking down pitifully. "Koli did think I was dead. We were to meet outside both our kingdoms in the snowy mountains, but I got stuck in a cave during an on coming avalanche. I was in there for a few days and when I finally emerged I heard Niall calling for me. Against my better judgement I ignored his calls and fled to find Koli in Alfskogr."

"But why! Why would you go to that monster?" Matz growled.

"Shhhh!" She warned again looking around. "I know I will probably be the only one that understands why. Even if I explain ..." Hilda sighed taking a seat across from Elsa. "I don't understand it myself anymore, but at one time I felt he was my everything." Hilda's eyes teared up as a pained look drifted over her face, but taking a deep uneven breath she wiped her eyes and continued. "I should leave now, but I feel I owe you both … especially Matz an explanation. I'll be quick." She paused for a moment collecting her thoughts, "It's hard to remember that time. It was over 200 years ago that we first met. Matz already knows of this, but it was sort of a game amongst the elf maidens to stand on the edge of Guilledou forest facing into Alfskogr. Bera held the longest record. Have you met Bera?" She asked Elsa.

Elsa nodded.

Hilda huffed, "Then you'll know that she's an arrogant fool and I wanted to humble her, so …."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

200 Years Prior

"Bera stood there for nine hours." Maeva smirked as she watched Hilda approach the clearing.

"It's true." Bera said with a smug grin. "Come on princess. Let's go back to the kingdom and you can sit in the comfort of your castle."

"No. You both go and … come back tomorrow morning. I'll still be here." Said Hilda confidently.

"You'll be back before night fall." Bera chuckled as she and Maeva walked off.

"No I won't." Hilda muttered to herself willfully.

After a few minutes she became bored and sat on the ground peering into the dark forest. She had heard that evil goblins had taken over the lands around 50 years before her birth, but she'd only heard stories of their despicable ways and frightening appearance. She'd never seen one and as she looked into the quiet forest she was sure that wasn't about to change. After sometime she grew bored and walked into the twisting dark forest that begged to be explored. She continued along the stream until the water no longer trickled over the rockbed. As she turned to go back she heard steps moving around the trees.

"Who's there?" She questioned, but their was no response. "Hmmm…" She continued to look around suspiciously, but the forest was yet again silent. She shrugged and once again turned to leave. As soon as she stepped back into Guilledou forest she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped startled and turned around, but before she could see the figure she felt lips to hers and hands roughly at her waist. She yelped into the demanding lips and pushed away. As she stepped back she found herself less frightened and more intrigued by the man standing before her. He almost looked like a forest elf, but with settle differences. His features were stronger, slightly coarse and less delicate. The only major difference was his skin which was sterling and glimmered in what little light was coming through the trees.

"Who are you?" Hilda finally managed to choke out.

"Does it matter?" He asked in a smooth velvet voice that intrigued her, but also left her alarmed. He then moved steadily closer to her.

"What are you?" She instead questioned.

He swiftly moved to her and ran his hands, along with his eyes, down her body. He then met her silver gaze with his black. "Your lover perhaps." He answered.

She should have moved away from him. She should have been insulted by his boldness and avoidance in her questions, but … his hands felt remarkable pressing down her body, his boldness left her excited, and his voice made her feel things she never had before. He wanted her and she wanted him. Silently they both fell to the ground and for several hours kissed and caressed, but as the stranger went to loosen the strings of her dress she pulled away.

"My body should only belong to the man that belongs to me." She whispered.

The stranger nodded in agreeance and stood holding out his hand. As Hilda drew up to him he pulled her flush to him and kissing up her neck whispered back, "Then I shall make you mine tonight. Let us walk together to the Huldra's Oak."

She found herself lost in his dark eyes and his charming voice. Without consideration of consequences she nodded in agreeance. After performing the ceremonial rights she found herself naked and panting in his arms before day light touched the sky. As the sun slowly peaked over the horizon she began dressing knowing Bera and Maeva would be returning.

"I must leave soon." She said running her hands through his black hair, "but I'll return to you tonight."

"I'll be waiting for you between the two forest where I first saw you." He breathed pulling her in for one last kiss before disappearing into the trees.

When Bera and Maeva came for Hilda she seemed changed, dazed in another world. Maeva could sense she was holding a secret, but when she questioned Hilda she found Hilda refused to let it be known. That night Hilda dressed in black and snuck out the castle. She found her way to the edge of both forest and not too soon after arms wrapped around her. It was the dark stranger. Before words were spoken he pulled her to the ground and had her again.

Now laying on the forest floor she looked to him asking, "Are you going to tell me who you are now?"

"I'm afraid to." He admitted to her running his hands through her silvery white hair.

"Why? Are you a mortal?" She asked having never seen one and making her best guess.

He chuckled, "To call me that would be an insult."

"Are you the son of a huldra?" She asked.

"No." He smirked.

"Are you a God?" She gasped.

He fell into a complete Mirth at that. "No."

"Then … what are you?" She questioned pulling herself further up his chest.

He didn't want to ruin what they had and he didn't respond right away as he stared into her searching silver eyes. "I am the son of Kolr and Wilda." He finally explained in a hesitant voice.

"No…" She choked out. "Please tell me this is a lie. You can't be …." She crawled away from him, tears spilling from her eyes as she pulled her discarded dress to her body trying to hide her shame.

"Don't pull away from me." He begged. "I had hoped being that you were a snow elf you'd have less hate for me than a forest elf, but … you look pained. I know what you must have heard and I promise you I'm not the cruel king everyone makes me out to be."

"That is a lie!" Her voice shook out. "You murdered and raped and destroyed Alfskogr!"

"I will admit to murder, but I did this because my own kind have been slaughtered years before when trying to join lands with the forest elves." He said drawing nearer to her. "I'm not proud of what my goblin soldier have done to the forest elf maidens when we attacked, but I had no part in this. You are the only woman I have been with." This did not offer Hilda any comfort and if anything her eyes just filled with more terror as he tried to rationalize what he had done. "and as for destroying the forest… I have only pulled the magic from it to harness it. My powers now could join all the kingdoms once more and you could be my queen."

"I don't want to be your queen! I wished to have never met you!" She yelled as she got up to flee.

He too stood, grabbing her arms and forced her to turn around. "I have done nothing, but love you. I will do nothing, but love you. I will make you my queen and let you have rule of my kingdom. My reign has been without compassion, but that's only because I have no queen. Leave your simple life as a snow elf commoner and be at my side."

She pulled her arm away and seethed through her teeth, "I am not a simple snow elf commoner. I'm Hilda, Princess of Alfheim."

His eyes now grew as large as hers and his throat went dry unable to truly grasp what he had done. He had thought he took a simple snow elf as his mate, but this was Princess Hilda. "This complicates things." He sighed.

"What am I to do now?" She wept and fell to her knees. "I can't break my bond of you. How can I undo this when I'm now forever tied to you."

He kneeled down to her and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. "I'll do whatever is necessary to be with you and I promise you Hilda I'd never hurt you."

"My parents would never let us be together. They'd probably rather see me die than be with you." She whimpered. "I must leave. I … can't think clearly when I'm around you." With that she pushed away from him and turned to leave.

"I'll be here every night waiting for you at forest edge. You will miss me and you will return. You can't fight that now and when you're no longer denying that I'll take you back with me." He called to her as she ran away.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"He was right of course. I couldn't stay away from him forever." Hilda sighed. "We saw each other every night and I slowly grew to love him. Even the darkest of nights has a star or two and with Koli those stars slowly started to appear over time. He is harsh and can be cruel. I can't deny that, but I felt flattered that I could pull tenderness from him."

"How did you keep it from your mother?" Matz asked. "How did she not see this?"

"I have her powers. I'm a seer and I can mask my emotions as well as others. I masked my emotions for the next 200 years until … you came along." Hilda explained looking at Elsa.

"and then everything became known." Elsa gulped.

"Yes and after I ran away and found my way here. This … as horrible as it is, became my life." Hilda frowned as she looked down unable to meet Elsa's gaze.

"Why didn't you return? You're family would have taken you back. Niall has…" But before Elsa could continue footsteps could be heard approaching and Hilda quickly drew her hood standing to leave. She shut the jail cell and as she was prepared to flee a man approached, but it wasn't a goblin. He looked so much like Niall that Elsa found her lips opening to call out his name, but then she got a better look at him. His skin was like Koli's, maybe slightly lighter, but silver in shade.

"What are you doing here Silvern?" Hilda asked.

"I should be asking you the same mother." He said sneering into the cell.

This answered Elsa's questioned. Hilda was bond to Koli with more than just love. She had a son with him.


	20. Chapter 20

Elsa found herself scowling at the silver face that mocked Niall's. She felt sickened that Silvern had his features and perverted them with his glaring eyes and his dark grin. In the two days she'd been there he'd visit her, staring at her, silently raping her with his eyes. She'd in turn glare back at him with a look of warning and tight lips, but she finally had enough. "What?" She questioned through her teeth.

He sneered at her and with a voice very much like Koli's said, "My mother tells me you're already married to my uncle."

"Yes. I am." Elsa seethed. "So stop staring at me that way."

A dark laughter left his throat and he pressed his face between the bars licking his teeth in a taunting manner. Elsa couldn't take it and she quickly turned away. "You better get use to those looks witch. I'll be doing much more than looking at you once my father kills Prince Niall and takes Alfheim."

"Why would he want Alfheim?" Matz questioned knowing that the goblin never showed interest in it before.

"It's where the streams heart is. It's where magic stems and … being that we've extracted all the magic from Alfskogr streams it's time to move on and where better to go than the mother of the magic. Speaking of mothers… hmmm?" He then looked at Elsa with a sickening desire, "We will have to take care of that little problem of yours before I have my way with you."

Her furious eyes shot towards him and her body shook with anger. "I promise you when Niall comes to rescue me I'll strike you with all the powers I have you disgusting little …"

"Silvern.." Hilda's voice called. "Are you down here?"

Silvern rolled his eyes and with a sigh pulled away from the bars. "Yes mother. I'm just making sure our guest are comfortable."

As Hilda approached it was evident that she could see through her son's lie. "Leave. I don't want to see you down here again."

"I don't see why I'm not allowed here and you are. Maybe I should tell father of your little visits." Silvern threatened with a satisfied grin.

"He already knows, but maybe I should tell him that you've been trying to become more than friendly with Elsa. I'm not sure he'd appreciate you lusting over the woman that he views as his worst enemy." Hilda warned her son.

With that Silvern's smirk disappeared and with a sigh of frustration he walked away.

"I'm sorry for that Elsa. I do love him because he's my son, but he has been corrupted ." Hilda admitted with a look of disgust.

"Thank you for making him leave." Elsa said uncomfortably adjusting her posture as a frustrated moan left her throat.

"I'm trying to convince Koli into letting you stay elsewhere. I know you're in pain. I'm so sorry." Hilda whispered as though she were on the verge of tears.

"You have to get her out of here Hilda." Matz said. "You can leave me here, but it will be harmful for her to stay here much longer. Elsa's …"

"Elsa's what?" Hilda questioned as Matz hesitated to explain further and she could read that there was more happening with Elsa then what appeared.

Matz huffed. "She's with child."

Hilda's eyes grew large. "You're carrying my brother's child?"

"Yes." Elsa muttered looking away from Hilda's pitying stare.

Hilda grew quiet as she studied Elsa with a look of confliction. She took a deep breath and nodded to herself while pacing about just as Niall did when he was lost in thought. "I need time to plan this out. I'm not sure how I could get you out of here. Koli has every entrance guarded, but Matz is right. You shouldn't be in a damp prison tied to a pole in your condition. We need to find a way of getting you out."

Meanwhile

Niall approached the entrance of Alfheim eagerly. Being away from Elsa was torture. He found many nights in his tent were sleepless as he'd look to his side and tried to remember her soft blue eyes, her gentle content smile, her snowy tresses tumbling around her and her delicate hands making their way up his chest. She unknowingly haunted him and his needs for her became too great. Most times he'd return from the mountains before he was expected.

He and Thede were usually the only scouts for the surrounding mountains, but Uddi had been slowly filling in for Niall. Niall honestly was ready for Uddi to just replace him altogether because he knew he was useless being constantly distracted without Elsa. He needed her by his side always. She'd become his strength, his ideas, his joy, his pleasures… his everything, but he didn't take into account that she could also be his biggest weakness.

His eager beaming smile soon melted away as he saw Uddi rushing to meet him before he entered Alfheim. "Your majesty," Uddi called with a grave look, "Something terrible has happened."

Niall felt all the blood in his body drop to his feet and though he tried to deny it he feared the worse. "What … has happened?" He choked out.

Uddi grabbed the shoulders of the unsteady elf prince. "Matz has lost his mind. He's abducted Elsa."

Niall shook his head in utter disbelief, "No.." He rasped out. "No, she's at the castle."

"She's not Niall." Uddi gulped. "Matz knocked me and the other guards out. When we woke Tuv was yelling Elsa's name. We …" Uddi paused as he saw Niall's look of sickness quickly turn into that of rage. Moving back from Niall he continued, "We've searched for her everywhere. We've even searched …."

"No." Niall interrupted firmly in complete denial before marching his way towards the castle.

His chest tightened painfully and his blood boiled under his flesh. His teeth were clenched so tight that he felt his jaw would break and his nails dug into his palm. After running up the stairs he burst through the castle doors and went up to his bedroom. No one was there. He then quickly made his way to Hilda's old room. Empty. He went to the library. Silent. His feet quickly made their way down the stairs and he burst into the throne room finding his father pacing around and his mother holding her hand to head in despair. Tuv stared out the window with tears streaming down her face and turning she saw Niall at the doorway, dark crazed eyes, tightened lips, and a furious breath flaring his nostrils. The king and queen took notice too and they froze seeing their son who had evidently found out that Elsa was missing.

"Where is she?" He seethed through his teeth.

"We don't know for certain. We've sent every available scout into the woods to look for her, but tracks were found … leading into Alfskogr." King Gylvi explained with regret in his voice.

Niall's face contorted into agony as he turned with his hands pulling the hair at his scalp. His frustration was soon voiced as a screaming growl left his throat and he slammed his hand into the wall. He stood in place for a long while, fuming breathes violently lifting his chest, and his fist clenched to his side. He looked towards the door prepared to leave, but then he read a strange wave of emotions came from Tuv. She was hiding something. He slowly turned and met her fearful gaze with narrowed eyes. She knew he was reading her and she found herself moving away panicked. He charged at her and grabbed her by her shoulders bringing her face only inches in front of his own.

"Please … don't your majesty." Tuv whimpered as she felt his grasp tighten.

"Tell me what you're hiding Tuv or I promise you'll regret your secrets." He threatened with truth to his tone.

"You don't want to know Niall. It … will only pain you further." Queen Odila said calmly as she approached Niall cautiously.

He looked at his mother through the corner of his narrowed eyes before reaching to his side and pulling out his sword, pointing it to Tuv's throat. "You will tell me now."

Tuv's body shook and a tear fell down her face as her hands went up in surrender. She then closed her eyes unable to watch Niall's reaction as she whispered, "She's with child."

Niall's sword dropped as well as the fury on his face. He didn't know what to feel in that moment. His head was spinning and he felt as though he no longer had legs. He felt as though he'd been struck in his stomach and with all color gone from his face he fell to his knees. He remained there froze, detached from everything around him as his thoughts swam building into another frenzy of madness. "I must get her back." He choked out as he looked around lost. He then weakly pulled himself up grabbing his sword and turned to leave once more.

"Niall!" His mother called. "You'll accomplish nothing like this!" But her words were unheard as Niall dashed back out of the castle. He quickly found Skutt and raced out of Alfheim. Uddi was on the other side of the entrance on a white alg preparing to leave to search the forest when he saw Niall leaving and quickly trailed after him.

Finally catching up to the elf prince Uddi yelled, "Where are you going?"

"Alfskogr." Niall seethed.

"Are you insane?" Uddi questioned.

Niall didn't respond. He stared straight ahead and nudged Skutt to move faster.

As he reached Guilledou Forest he saw Thede, Zakris and Bera scouting through the trees. Thede quickly jumped in front of Skutt, stopping the alg in his tracks. He grabbed the reins and looked up at the now angered Niall.

"What are you doing!" Niall shouted trying to pull the reins from Thede's hands.

"Saving you." Thede said calmly. "I know where you're going and you'll only die going to Alfskogr this way. Your sight is masked in rage. You won't see even the easiest of attacks coming. If you really want to save Elsa then you need to clear your thoughts and vision."

Niall looked away from Thede knowing his words were true and as a knot formed in his throat a tear left his eyes. Taking a deep breath and choking back his pain he nodded his head. "You're right."

"Now, sit for a moment with us and we'll make a plan of attack." Thede said dropping the reins and moving back from Niall.

With reluctance he slid off Skutt and took a seat on some stones with the other elves. They looked to Niall, awaiting his direction and breathing deeply he calmed his thundering heart. "Our first obstacle is going to be making it past the goblins when entering Alfskogr forest…."


	21. Chapter 21

It was late in the night when Elsa woke to the sound of the cell door opening. She hadn't slept much in the three nights she'd been in the dungeons and it took her a moment to open her sore tired eyes. As she looked up she saw Hilda kneeled before her.

"We have to act fast." She whispered. "I've slipped the guards extract of valmue. We don't have much time." She said moving her nimble fingers to the long silvery white rope which was not only tied to Elsa's wrist, but also bound to Matz wrist and tied several places around the pole. "Why does this rope have to be so long!" Complained Hilda as she managed to get the first knot tied around the pole loose.

"What's this?" Said a deep voice from behind Hilda. As she turned she saw Koli looking at her with a displeased glare.

"I …. was … I was just loosen the ropes on her wrist. She shouldn't uhht!" Hilda yelped feeling Koli violently grab her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"I've been wondering why they weren't covered in their own filth by now. You have been untying them haven't you?" He seethed pulling her violent closer to him.

Hilda flinched in fear and squeezing her eyes shut she nodded.

"I've been patient with you my dearest. I've let you share your kindness with our guest, but I see now that looking the other way was a mistake. You've poisoned my guards!" He hissed as he yanked her out of the cell and locked the door. He then turned to Hilda and slapped her across the face with the back of his hand.

Slowly her shaken hand came to her now reddened cheek and her mouth hung opened in shock as she whispered, "You said you'd never hurt me."

"You've betrayed my trust, so I thought I'd return the favor." He growled as he tightly grabbed her wrist.

"Koli… please forgive me." She begged frightened as he roughly dragged her away.

Elsa watch horrified as a pleading Hilda disappeared into the darkness with Koli and she grew frightened for Hilda as well as herself knowing this could change her circumstances for the worse. "I'm going to die in here." Elsa said leaning her head back, but though she felt the emotions of tears they refused to spill out. She was exhausted.

She knew Matz was awake behind her, but refused to speak. Instead he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She was tempted to pull away being that she was still furious with him, but she took what comfort he offered her. She closed her eyes for a moment imagining it was Niall's hands and that he was there with her. Slowly sleep once again took her.

Sometime later Matz heard shouting from above. "Wake up Elsa." He whispered nudging her.

She felt herself once again reluctantly waking. "What?" She grumbled.

"Do you hear that?" Matz questioned.

Elsa quickly woke, shaking the sleep from her head, and listened. She heard a struggle from above. Voices yelled and the clashing of metal could be heard. "Do … do you think…"

"I do." Matz replied. "I think it's Niall."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

With stealth the group of elves climbed the castle and found a their way to a shattered window above the throne room. Looking down through the opening they watched a strange display of groggy goblins in the process of waking. "Are they all drunk?" Thede whispered confused looking to Niall for an opinion.

"If they are then the fates are in our favor." Niall whispered back feeling more confident in their surprise attack. "Are we ready?"

The group all nodded and quickly they jumped down through the opening landing in the middle of the throne room and drawing back their weapons. The wobbling goblins lunged at them with swords, but the group quickly cut them down. They then quickly made their way out of the throne room and Niall looked to Bera, who was familiar with the castle, asking, "Do you know where the dungeons are?"

"Yes. Follow me." She said running ahead of the group and leading them around a corner. "It's just past those stairs."

As they passed the stairs Niall felt something approaching. He quickly turned and saw a group of seven goblin soldiers chasing after them. They turned charging back and metal crashed into metal. Bera jumped up into a window and breaking off pieces of the smash window she began shooting them like darts towards the goblins. It looked as though they were getting the upper hand until a silvery figure appeared with another group of goblins. Niall looked up at the figure confused and lost himself in shock.

"What are you doing?" Thede shouted while striking a goblin dead before the goblin brought his sword down on Niall.

Niall quickly brought his sword up fighting off another goblin as he moved closer to the silver figure that marched towards him. 'He's not a goblin, he looks like… no… it's not possible,' Niall thought.

The new group of goblins rushed in replacing all the other goblins they had killed as the silver elf pulled back his sword staring at Niall with concentrated eyes. As their swords met he moved closer to Niall's face. Niall felt his breath catch in his throat. It was like staring into his own silvery reflection. "Hello uncle." Hissed the silver elf.

Niall threw him back and the elf fell to the floor with a sadistic laugh. Niall approached bringing his sword to the elf's neck. "Who are you?" He growled.

"Don't kill him!" He heard a female voice call from the stairs. It was a voice he knew. He turned and saw the ghost standing before him. She had the same face, the build, but she was changed. Years of sorrow were etched in her features and she slowly made her way down the stairs with a desperate plea in her eyes. Niall looked back to the silver elf and then back to his sister as he put the pieces together. "Hilda…" He choked out.

"No!" Hilda screamed looking past him.

Niall heard the sound of flesh being cut into, but it wasn't his own. As he slowly turned around he saw Thede's sword embedded into the stomach of the silver elf and the silver elf's sword embedded into Thede. Niall watched in horror as they both fell away from the others sword, sinking to the ground and blood streaming out of their wounds.

"Thede!" Niall shouted falling on the floor next to his oldest friend and pulled the dying elf into his arms.

Behind him a blood curdling scream could be heard and still holding Thede, Niall turned looking over his shoulder to see Hilda on her knees at the base of the stairs, staring past him at her son's lifeless body in horror. "Hilda! What is happening!" Could be heard from the top of the stairs. Then rushing down the stairs, sword in hand, came Koli. Koli the man that stole and desecrated Alfskogr, the tyrant that killed so many of his people, the goblin that tricked his sister into marriage, the demon who was holding his wife captive.

Thede saw the rage fill Niall's eyes and with his last breath he whispered, "Save Elsa."

With that Niall gentle placed Thede's lifeless body back down, slowly stood and rushed towards the Goblin King with his sword prepared to strike. Their swords clashed and Niall found himself face to face with the man he'd wished to kill the larger part of his long life. Koli smirked confidently with narrowed eyes, but his eyes became large as he looked around Niall seeing his son dead and bleeding on the ground. "No!" He screamed in Niall's face and quickly pushed him to the ground with all his strength. He drew back his sword and prepared to stab the elf prince when his wife quickly threw her body across her brother.

"I can't take anymore. You can't kill my brother!" She cried looking up at her husband despairing red eyes.

"Move back woman!" Koli screamed. "Our son is dead because of him you blind bitch!"

As Hilda and Koli stared each other down another group of goblin soldiers moved into the castle and Zakris, Bera and Uddi found themselves to overwhelmed to help Niall. Koli having enough of his wife grabbed Hilda violently, pulling her from Niall and threw her across the room. He and three other goblins then jumped on Niall as he tried to fight them off, but the elf prince was unsuccessful and found himself tied up.

Koli then pulled Niall roughly up by his shirt and seethed, "You will pay dearly for my son's death." He then dragged Niall past the stairs and pulled him down into the dungeon. He then tied him to a tree root outside a cell and as Niall looked in he could see Elsa.

As she looked out her eyes grew large and frightened, "Niall!" She screamed, but before she could make sense of anything she felt Koli roughly untie her from the pole and tightened the rope around her wrist causing her to yelp in pain. He then dragged her across the ground, pulling her out of the cell and tied her wrist to the outer bars. He stared down at her with rage in his eyes for a moment before walking back over to Niall and grabbing his chin roughly making the prince meet his fiery gaze. "I'm going to murder you very slowly and in front of the one you hold dearest to your heart. You will hear her screams of terror as you die."

"You really are a demon." Niall said spitting in Koli's face.

After wiping the spit off his face a false laughter rumbled in Koli's throat and he walked over to Elsa spitting on her.

"Get away from her!" Niall growled.

"Anything you do to me, I'll do to her." Koli warned. "Do we have an understanding?"

As Niall went to answer Hilda was dragged down the stairs by two goblins. "Your Majesty, the queen was trying to kill herself." One of the goblins explained to Koli forcing Hilda's head back so they could show him the thin red wound that was barely a grazed her throat.

"Let her." Koli muttered with little emotion, but then his dark eyes glimmered. "Actually… put her in there with our forest prince. I'd like her to watch."

"No Koli." Hilda begged weakly. "Just kill me now. I have nothing."

He moved over to Hilda and brushed her hair behind her ear, "I may my dearest, but only after I'm done kill them."

"My sister's done nothing!" Niall shouted.

"It's enough that she's related to you." Koli said locking Hilda into the cell with Matz. He then walked over to Elsa running his hands over her cheek. "Honestly she's not been the best companion these last few years. Maybe I should take a new queen. A mortal one."

"Keep your disgusting hands off her!" Niall snarled as he watched his lovers face contort in terror from the Goblin Kings touch.

"Hmmm… I suppose I can grant you a last request," Said Koli as he paced back to Niall looking down at him with a smirk. "I'll wait till your dead before I touch her." He then brought his pointed violet blade to Niall's throat. "I suppose I should make this quick then."

"You can't! Don't touch him... Please. You don't need him…. You just need me.. please let him go!" Elsa begged over and over again.

Niall gulped feeling tears running down his own face as he studied Elsa's face once more. He then looked to Koli and said, "If you're going to kill us both kill me first, but please take her out of the room. That is my last request."

Hilda's weak voice could be heard begging Koli to let her brother go and she clawed at the bars on the cell. Koli let out a sigh of frustration and turned to one of the guards instructing, "I can't listen to her anymore. Take her back upstairs" The guard then pulled a kicking screaming Hilda out of the cell and began dragging her away. "Take her too." Koli said pointing to Elsa.

"No! You can't!" Elsa screamed feeling a guard untie her from the cell bar and forced her to her feet. "Niall! Don't let them do this! You can't die! Please I'll do anything… just let him live… you can't do this!" The guard then dragged a struggling Elsa, following the guard pulling Hilda, but the situation quickly change. Elsa noticed Hilda go suddenly quiet as she looked at Niall with searching eyes. Niall too seemed to silently communicate with his sister and with a light nod she soon acted. As Elsa's guard came near Hilda she kicked up her foot hitting one of the guards so hard in the chin that he went down. Elsa froze in shock, but only for moments as she realized they were down one guard. Hilda quickly head butted her own guard in the throat and he went stumbling away from her. As Koli turned away from Niall, hearing the struggle behind him, he saw two of his guards down and Elsa trying desperately to pull her hands loose from the ropes.

"You should know by now that won't work foolish mortal." Koli said humming a laugh as he once turning back to Niall. He then kicked Niall in the stomach making him land harshly to the ground and Niall growled in pain. As Koli lifted his sword above Niall's head Elsa's panic turned from desperate and weak to rage and then to determined. Something within her heart changed. She found a calm as she let go of her fears and replaced it with her trust in fate. A new energy filled her. One that seemed familiar to the one she had the day she thawed her frozen sister, but also different. It was as though she truly understood and knew herself through and through. She harnessed that energy between her wrist and the rope cracked like ice.

As the sword began to descend down towards Niall's neck Elsa quickly pulled up her hands and let the clarified power move through her. Koli quickly turned towards the oncoming ice and using his own powers created a glowing violet shield with his sword to block the ice. Elsa took a deep breath closing her eyes and whispered to herself, "Just focus." As she did this a strange tingling happened in her arms where the mirror shard was. She felt that tingle then travel from her forearm and move down her arm into her hand. As she opened her eyes a violet ice that looked more like flames burst from her fingers and enclosed around Koli. A scream of pain came from his throat as the ice flashed around him and he struggled to fight it off. Quickly he began turning into ice from his feet moving upwards and as the ice moved past his throat his screams soon cut off. After the ice completely encased him he remained still as a statue and Elsa fell to her knees exhausted. Niall stood to go to her side, but as he did the statue of ice in front of him burst into pieces, and his arms went up guarding his eyes as the room filled with violet snowflakes.

The room was silent for a moment. The goblin guard that wasn't passed out quickly ran from the room. Hilda, no longer trying to free her wrist from her own ropes and lost in her feelings of grief, crumbled to the ground crying. Elsa, now barely able to hold herself up on her hands and knees, looked up through half lidded eyes bewildered as she watched the strange glowing snowflakes fall to the ground. Niall quickly cut the ropes binding his wrist with the violet blade before him and dashed his way over to Elsa. As he kneeled in front of her he pulled her into his arms and let out a deep breath of relief.

"Niall." She whispered half coherently, sitting up and wrapping her limp arms around his neck.

He pulled her further into his chest and buried his face into her hair, breathing her in as though she were air. His hands then went to her face touching her features to help him believe that she was alive and unhurt. He then gently cupped her cheeks and stared into the sapphire eyes he thought he'd never see again. "You did it. You killed Koli." He choked out as tears fell down his face.

As realization hit her a weak smile slowly pulled at her face. "I did it." She breathed out. Feeling dizzy she laid her head on Niall's shoulder and he pulled her into his arms as he stood. He then walked over to the dungeon cell where Matz and Hilda were and grabbing a key from the knocked out guard he opened the cell. "Sit here for a moment my love." Niall said placing Elsa down and kissing the top of her head. He then approached Matz with an infuriated glare. Matz looked away from Niall ashamed and Niall scowled at him silently with his fist clenched to his side. "Get my sister." He finally growled in a low tone towards Matz as he kneeled down untying his ropes. He then turned and gathered Elsa in his arms again.

Matz simply nodded and walked over to a broken Hilda who was shaking in sobs on the floor. As he put his hands gently on her shoulders she pushed him away crying, "Just kill me. Please kill me. My son…" He again slowly leaned down, cut her ropes free and then rubbing her arms he slowly pulled her to her feet. Holding her at the waist he then guided her to follow him out of the goblin castle behind Niall and Elsa.

Niall wished he could split himself emotionally in that moment. He wanted to mourn his life long friends and mentors death. Thede had always remained loyal to him and in the end it cost him his life. Niall didn't want to accept that he was gone, but he knew he'd have to come to that understanding when his heart wasn't so torn elsewhere.

The other part of him was joyous. His sister was alive. He wanted to hug her again and though part of him felt bitter that she let him think she was dead all these years he could never hate her for it. Not now. Not when she was in such pain. She was emotionally scarred and he wanted to see her as she once was, but deep down he knew she'd never truly be the same again.

His heart's greatest diversion was in his arms, snuggled tightly to him. He looked her over with a shudder of relief. She had become his life, his every thought, but as much as he wanted to just pause and worship her he knew he had to put his desires on hold. Elsa was weak from her exertion and he had to get her back to Alfheim. After he took seat on Skutt with Elsa he led the moose over to the Uddi. "What happened?" He said looking at the trail of lifeless goblin bodies. "They're all … dead."

Uddi pointed up at a broken window where Bera smugly smiled, leaning back against the pane with her arms crossed.

"I see. I'll send more guards. Do you think the four…" His voice then grew quiet. He and Uddi both looked at each other with a mutual sorrow. Niall then corrected himself in a bleak tone, "Three of you could manage for awhile?"

"I don't see why not." Uddi said confidently.

"Thank you." Niall said. "I need to get her back to the castle immediately. Guard this castle and kill any goblins trying to go in or out."

"Yes your majesty." Uddi said with a nod.

"Oh … and please bring Thede back to Alfheim." Niall further instructed in a hushed tone as he turned to leave.

"We will." Uddi promised.

As He and Elsa rode off through the forest she looked up at him. His mouth was knotted in sadness and it wasn't just because of chaos that they had gone through. "What happened?" She questioned in a faint voice.

"Will talk about it later." He muttered.

After arriving to Alfheim they were greeted by an anxiously hovering Queen, King and Tuv. After they questioned Niall about Elsa's weakened state they then started questioning him on what happened. Question after question was asked and finally Niall grew frustrated.

"Mother… father...I'll tell you more later. Father could you send more guards over to Alfskogr?" Niall asked.

The King nodded with large eyes and asked, "Have we won it back?"

Niall simply nodded, but then looked back to Elsa. "She needs rest right now. I'll give you the details tomorrow." He then heard the doors of the castle entrance open, followed by the sound of sobs.

"Who is that?" King Gylvi questioned Niall.

"It's Matz and…" Niall took a deep breath, "Hilda."

Not a word was spoke. The queen and kings eyes went wide and then they rushed out of the throne room. They looked up and saw Matz pulling along an elf maid of silvery white hair, but they couldn't see her face as she was leaned over in a state of grief.

"Hilda…" Odila barely got out.

Hilda's cries quieted as she looked up seeing her parents in front of her. She looked to them, unmoving, with a mixture of shame and ruin. Odila's eyes filled with tears and then she quickly approached Hilda. Hilda was sure she'd feel the sting a slap across the face, but instead she felt her mother's arms around her.

"I thought you were … how did I not see you all this time?" Odila cried as she hugged Hilda tighter to her.

Glyvi soon joined them and kissed the top of his daughters head. He stared at her in disbelief and the usual impassive king shed tears as he hugged his long lost daughter. Niall felt a small amount of relief seeing his sister received with love rather than banishment by his parents. Most elfin parents wouldn't have been so forgiving.

After taking one last look at his parents reunited with his sister he looked back at Elsa. She was curled close to his chest and asleep in his arms. Though she didn't seem changed he could tell her fatigue was from more than just battle. Her powers had changed. They had weakened. "I'm sorry you were brought into this because of me." He whispered to her though she knew she couldn't hear his words, but he needed to voice his guilt. He promised himself to make the rest of her life as peaceful as possible.

After walking into the bedroom he laid her down on the soft blankets and closed the door of the balcony shutting out the cold autumn winds. He then looked down at her seeing that her dress was damp and covered in dirt. He gently pulled it off her and then placed the covers over her body. He then removed his blood covered tunic and tights before crawling under the blankets himself. He laid facing her on the same pillow, running his hands gently over her features, and he shivered in torment with the thought of almost losing her. He felt a need to bring her body flush against his, but he didn't want to disrupt her sleep. Instead one of his hands rested under her neck and the other held her hand close to his heart. He spent the next few hours gazing at his lover and letting the events of the day slowly die away in his mind before sleep took him as well.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super smutty

Niall came in the bedroom where Elsa had kept to herself over the last few days since their return. She spoke little and spent most of her time sitting on the balcony, looking out at the kingdom, with a melancholy stare. He took seat across from her and placed his hand on top of hers. She looked up at him with a weak smile before turning her eyes back to the surrounding mountains. The autumn leaves near the ceiling of the mountain were now changing from lush reds and golds to rust and brown. A cold wind blew through the narrowed cracks between the mountains and Elsa felt a shiver travel down her spine.

Elsa gathered her cloak around her in frustration. She could no longer control her internal temperature and though she'd wished her powers away when she first arrived, she now found herself missing them. "Do you want to talk about it yet?" Niall asked.

She shrugged, "I'm not sure what to say."

"You miss the strength of your powers. You feel a part of yourself gone." He said for her.

She looked to him with a sigh. "I hate to admit it, but yes. It's strange."

He leaned over rubbing her cheek. "They're still in there Elsa. You will have to relearn them and it will take time, but being that you're in Alfheim you have all the time you need."

"I suppose there are more important matters that should be preoccupying my thoughts right now." She said taking his fingers from her face and holding his hand tightly as she prepared him for the news she had not yet shared with him.

"Our child?" He questioned with a little smirk.

Her eyes grew large with surprise. "You already know?"

"I'm not proud of this, but I forced that information out of Tuv." He said with remorse.

"What do you mean? How did you force it out of her?" Elsa questioned with a suspicious glare.

"I … ehh… I pointed my sword to her throat." He admitted turning away from Elsa's look of distaste.

"Niall!" She scolded. "Why would you do that?"

"You were missing. I could tell she was keeping a secret from me and she didn't want to tell me. I may have overreacted, but I couldn't trust anyone at that point." He tried to defend.

She rolled her eyes and pierced her lips again before standing and walking back into the bedroom. Niall followed stopping behind her as she paused in place. Her hand slid down her stomach and she turned around looking into his eyes with uncertainty. "I'm less frightened than I was before being that my powers aren't out of control, but … I'm still nervous. I'm not sure how to be a mother."

He walked over to her and ran his hand over her stomach. "No one is born with that knowledge and I know you feel anxious, but regardless of your upbringing this experience won't be the same. You'll have me and you already know how much I love a challenge." He smirked then cupping her chin with his hands and lifting her lips to his. Despite the gentleness of this kiss she could feel what he craved from her as his hands found their way to her hips, pulling her body to his. She too felt her own needs calling, but she pulled away.

"I'm worried…" She sighed taking a seat on the edge of the bed, "That maybe my bodies been through too much. What if … something has happened to our baby?"

He sat next to her with a sigh. "I'll admit, I'm worried too. I have been over these last few days. I was tempted to…" He didn't want to finished his words. There were always two sides to the coin with what he was considering and though he knew his child's health could be confirmed he didn't know if he wanted to know beyond that.

Elsa leaned in meeting his eyes with her pleading ones. "Please tell me Niall."

"My mother can look into the child's fate. It's not always clear and … it's not always pleasant, but she'd be able to see if our son or daughter had a future." He told her.

"Then we must go to her!" Elsa said standing to leave, but she felt Niall grab her hand.

"Elsa… this isn't something to take lightly." He took her hand in his own, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb, as he stood in front of her and kissed the top of her head. "Consider it for a moment."

"I can't… I won't. It's all I can think about Niall. I need to know if our baby is still alive." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him to follow her down the stairs.

The castle had been unnaturally quiet since Elsa and Hilda's return. Hilda refused to leave her room and would only allow Tuv to come in while she was in mourning, but as they walked to the bottom of the stairs they were surprised to see her leaving with Tuv … and Matz out the doors. "Good. Tuv has finally got her to come out of her room." Niall muttered watching them leave.

"Is she going to be alright?" Elsa asked Niall as she watched the group leave.

He nodded. "It will take time. She won't talk to anyone about her life with Koli or her son."

"I know I should feel more empathetic, but Silvern was as cruel as his father." Elsa admitted.

"When you take in magic like that… unnaturally, it poisons the mind." Niall muttered with a distant look of disgust in his eyes.

Elsa squeezed his hand and without words pulled him back into the present. It had been difficult for both and she'd seen flickers of sadness pass through his eyes since their return. On the day they brought Thede's body back to Alfheim he spent most of the day away from the castle, playing his flute at the overlook. Elsa let him be knowing that he needed the time to come to terms with the loss of his friend.

"Everything will be better now. I feel it." Elsa whispered leaning up and kissing his cheek.

He gave her half a smile and took a deep breath. "Let's go find my mother."

Odila was out in the gardens, instructing the gardeners on cutting back some over overgrown rose bushes when Niall and Elsa approached. She turned around with a calm smile towards Elsa, happy to see her out of her room. She gracefully approached them and could feel that the couple was about to ask something from her. Her smile melted away as her eyes searched their own.

"Mother, may we speak with you?" Niall asked pulling her to the side away from the gardeners.

"I suppose you may." She answered suspiciously.

"We would like to ask…" Niall paused chewing on his words. He knew his mother wouldn't be in favor of the idea. "Would you see if our child has a future?"

Odila paced away from them quietly as she considered their request. "I'm not sure that would be for the best."

"It's just that Elsa has been through so much physically. She is... we are worried about it's health." He further explained.

Odila huffed slowly out her nose as she brought her hand to her chin, closing her eyes in meditation. She then opened her eyes and said, "What if something is wrong with the child? Are you both prepared for that?"

"Yes, I need to know Odila. My mind is consumed with worry." Elsa pleaded.

"Follow me then" Odila said leading them back into the castle.

They walked as though they were going to the spring bathes, but they passed all the pools and continued on to the boulders where the water rushed through feeding the pools. There was a large crack to the side of one of the boulders and Odila lead them through it. On the other side was a large five sided smooth marble room that reach up into a point. From the pointed ceiling hung down large vine shaped chandelier of various glowing colors that lit up the grey walls in a spectra of colors. Below them was the same type of reflective mirror like floor that only seemed to enhance the glowing light. An agua stream of water cut through the floor heading towards the back of the boulders. On the other side of the room was a gushing waterfall that fell high from an ivy covered opening of the wall. The water that streamed from it was indigo mixed with agua and looked slightly fogged with minerals.

"This is fascinating. Does this water come from the streams going through Alfheim?" Elsa ask as she gawked at the waterfall.

"In a way. We are actually below ground level. This is water that seeps down through the mountains and filters through the earth. It's what keeps Alfheim magically. That magic also feeds into Guilledou forest and at one time Alfskogr. Hopefully we can restore it there." Odila explained. She then kneeled in front of a water filled mirrored bowl fixed into the floor and gestured Elsa and Niall to do the same.

"Are you sure you want to know your child's fate? Sometimes prophecy isn't as we hope." Odila asked.

"Yes. I understand." Elsa agreed insistently.

Odila sighed and instructed, "Hold up your finger." Elsa did as instructed. She watched as Odila grabbed the star pendant hanging from her necklace and then took one of the spikes of the pendant to Elsa's finger pricking it. She then squeezed Elsa's bleeding finger and placed it in the water. As Elsa's blood entered the water it soon turned to ice and a mist filled Odila's vision. She stared for a long time into the blood stained ice before blinking her eyes clear and sitting up with a look of confusion.

"Is it safe mother?" Niall asked impatiently.

She took a deep breath and looked at both of them with a solemnity. "They're fine." Odila said in a tone that was indecipherable.

"They!" Both Niall and Elsa said at the same time.

"Twins." Odila answered as concern filled her eyes.

"That's wonderful!" Niall said grabbing Elsa and covering her face with kisses.

"Sons." Odila said quietly.

With that Niall pulled away from Elsa and he looked at his mother in shock. "Sons?" He questioned as his eyes filled with blind happiness. His excitement kept him from seeing the look on his mothers face, but as Elsa's own shock wore off she started to take notice to Odila worried expression.

"What is it?" Elsa asked Odila, though she feared the worse.

Odila hesitated to tell the soon to be parents, but feeling Elsa's unknowing fears and worries grow she took a deep breath of acceptance. They had to know. "Their fates are no different than that of Dagr and Dyri. They must rule together in peace and if they don't they'll rule separately in disorder."

Elsa rubbed her hand over stomach and felt a moment of fear, but she was quickly learning to defeat her doubts. She took a deep breath and confidently answered, "They will rule together in peace. Niall and I will make sure of it. They'll only know love for one another."

Niall own look of worry eased into a proud smile and as he remained kneeled he stood Elsa too her feet in front of him. He then ran his hands over her stomach and kissed where he thought his sons would be. "and they'll have the same strength and determination as their mother."

Odila stood with a smile stretched across her face. "I believe with both of you as parents they will." She then turned leaving the couple, so that they could have a moment of privacy. "A grandmother of twin boys." She hummed to herself cheerfully as she slipped past the crack in the wall and left the room.

As Niall stood to his feet he pulled Elsa in for a kiss. He then touched his forehead to hers whispering. "You've changed my whole existence Elsa. Before you I was without hope. You've restored everything I've lost and given me more than I could have hoped for. How do I ever repay you?"

She kissed his lips and then sprinkled a trail of kisses to his ear, "You've done the same for me," She whispered in his ear, "but if you wish to repay me I can think of a ways."

"It would be my pleasure." He murmured gently running his fingers over her neck, down her slender arms and then grabbing her hand he promptly lead her out of the room.

The tension seemed to build between the two with each step up the stairs. There was so much to understand and emotional healing after coming back from Alfskogr that they had been distant from each other. It had been over a week, but it felt more like months and they found themselves practically running to their bedroom. Once they reached their bedroom Niall shut the door, quickly turned towards Elsa and met her lips with a passionate kiss. It wasn't soft by all means, but neither was it rough. It was lingering and deep. One hand came to her face stroking her cheek with his thumb while the other hand lay firmly on her lower back pushing her body into his. Pulling away from their kiss he leaned down nuzzling his cheek to hers. "I wasn't sure we'd be quite right again after everything. I…" He paused gently holding her face only inches away from his. He stared into her eyes, searching her soul as though he were searching for stars on a cloudy night. "I didn't even know I could love this much. Do you know how much I love you Elsa?"

"Yes." She smiled bringing her lips to his as her half lidded gaze stayed connected to his. "I know.." she placed a small kiss on his lips, "that it's as much," she brushed her lips across his cheek, "as I love you." She lastly nibbled his ear hearing a heavy breath leave his lungs.

He pulled her lips back into his and shuddered as he tasted the sweetness of her tongue. He then nibbled her bottom lip before placing a kiss on her chin, the slope of her neck and tasting the flesh between her collarbone and breast. His fingers followed the trail of kisses tracing down her neck, shoulders and around the edges of her dress pulling it down her body as he caressed her soft skin. Once her breast were exposed he yanked her tightly to his devouring lips and his tongue quickly rolled around one of her harden buds pulling it into his lips. She gasped as she felt his teeth gently grazed over the tender flesh and she trembled against him.

As one of his hand continued to strip her of her dress, the other caressed the sides of her breast that wasn't being teased by his lips. She clung to his shoulders completely at his mercy and melted into his frenzied touch. As the dress pooled to her feet he began kissing, between her breast, down her ribs, sliding her hands down her back, letting his hands mold over her round bottom and then he paused at her waist. He looked up at her with a soft smile before kissing under her navel with the most gentlest worship. He then nuzzled his face there before returning to his starved nibbles on her hips while he coaxed her to move back against the wall.

She knew what he wanted and though she'd always stopped him before she found herself no longer wanting to block his seeking tongue. She simply laid the back of her head against the wall and closed her eyes as she felt him caressing between her thighs, enticing her to open her legs for him. Slowly she did and when she felt the first lash of his tongue she gasped in pleasure. His teasing fingers soon met his tongue pulling her apart and caressing her into a delirium.

Niall looked up through his lusty gaze and watched as Elsa grasp at the wall behind her body in an attempt to steady herself as her pants grew into soft cries of pleasure. Her little gasp and cries called to him and though his own passions throbbed he remained concentrated on pleasuring her. She more than deserved this and he found the taste of her intoxicating.

As her legs began to shake he ran his hands up the back of her thighs and over her bottom offering her some support while pulling his tongue deeper into her slick folds. As he did this her fingers gripped his hair and her mouth opened crying out his name. He continue his pace as he wickedly beheld the sight of her breast lifting with every harsh breath and he could feel she neared her end. As his hands caressed from her bottom to the back of her thighs he lifted her legs draping them over his shoulders causing a sharp breath to leave her throat as she looked down at him with shocked eyes that quickly became rolling eyes as his tongue moved deeper within her. It wasn't long after that her grasp on him tightened and her mouth hung opened in desperate mewls. He felt the emotions of her climax hit her hard and he brought his hands to her waist holding her up as she fell apart.

As she was coming down from her climax he pulled her into his arms and carried her to the bed. After laying her down he quickly removed his own clothing and crawled above her. The strain of his arousal had become painful and he needed to be within her.

A lazy smile stretched across her face as she looked into Niall's eyes and she hummed contently, "That was …." Her eyes twinkled as a small giggle left her lips, "it was thrilling and beautiful and …."

"Enticing." He finished for her as he pulled her thighs around his waist while slowly pushing into her.

Her mouth fell open with a gasp as he took root deep within her and as much as he tried to steady himself he couldn't. She was still so wet from her previous climax and so soft. Her velvet flesh caressing his own was beyond exhilarating and after only a few thrust he felt himself reaching for more. He quickly grabbed her, flipping her over and sheathed himself in her causing her to cry out as she leaned back into him. She then felt him kneeling back and pulling her to kneel back in the process. His fingers ran over her neck, pulling her hair to the side and as he kissed her pulse he commanded in a hushed growl, "Ride me."

She looked over her shoulder at him gulping with astonishment in her eyes, but also completely aroused seeing his mouth twist into a smirk and his eyes growing dark. With flushed cheeks she lifted herself off him and as she came back down she felt a tortuous hot tingling moving down her center. His hands remained on her hips helping her find a pace that pleased them both and as soon as they found their rhythm his hands glided up her front grasping her breast. "You feel wonderful." She breathed out as leaned back further into him.

"You do too. I rather like this position." He breathed in her ear. " It makes it easier to do this." He said running his palm down her stomach and then reaching between her legs teasing her while he thrusted up into her. Her breath spiked on it's inhale and came out as a groan on her exhale as she melted into him.

As their arousal heightened so did their emotions. Elsa found herself reaching back to caress him, to touch the man who was hers, the man who she could feel needed her as much as she did him. When she turned her head looking back at him he leaned forward pulling her lips to his into a smooth kiss. She felt his own intense adoration for her as their kiss deepened and her roaming hands soon ran over his own hand that held her left breast. She could feel her heart beat through his hand and felt overwhelmed with emotions, but unlike before now she found herself more than enjoying it.

The position he had put her in was wonderful, but he felt the ache of their building passion and knew he wanted to look into her eyes as they met their climax together. He again moved her to her back and slid back into her as he crawled above her. His fingers brushed her wild icy blonde locks out of her face and his silver eyes looked into her deep blue gaze intently. "I thought I'd lose this." He muttered half coherently. "I thought I'd lose you."

"I'm here." She smiled with a glimmering tear in her eye and she softly pushing back the silver strands behind his pointed ears.

He then leaned down crashing his lips into hers while thrusting within her. She cried out into his kiss and raked her nails over his chest. They were soon lost to the world, deliriously straying into the others state of passion as it seemed like their love making became more of an attempt to mate souls. As Niall's thrust became more rigid Elsa could feel his last bit of control disappear. She too let herself succumb to their frenzy and soon she found herself even lost to the world they had created as a surge of delicious verve swept through her.

Feeling her contract around him he lost himself completely and groaned his hot breath over her neck as he released into her. He slowly raised his head from her neck and for a long moment he stared into her eyes with little thought other than those of pure devotion. As his fingers gently ran over her cheeks he silently wished they could remain connected always. With a grin he sighed, "That was …"

"Enticing." She finished for him slightly mocking. He chuckle at her quip and laid his head gently above her breast as her delicate fingers ran through his hair. He snuggled into her in a silent revelry.

They lay there quietly; gently running their fingers over one another, Niall running his mostly over Elsa's stomach and slowly they regained normal breathing. She soon felt his head lift and hovering down her body he paused at her stomach whispering, "It will be a amazing watching you swell with our babies."

She giggled. "You say that now, but you may change your mind."

"No." He smiled leaning down and kissing under her navel. "My mind won't change. I'm looking forward to it."

"Then I am very lucky." She sighed contently as she ran her fingers over his pointed ear wondering what features of his their sons would have.


	23. Chapter 23

Niall heard the early morning alarm of his sons whimpering for their first meal of the day. As always their exhausted mother, who had been up several times in the night feeding the twins, lay unaware to the world or her crying sons. Niall had started the routine of helping his sons find their way to their sleeping mothers breast and guided them to latch on. Usually Elsa would slightly wake to the small sound of discomfort from their eager suckles, but then she'd once again doze off leaving Niall to watch in fascination. He didn't know if it was the sight of the woman he loved nursing his offspring or maybe just the way his sons clung to Elsa while gulping away contently, but he was sure he'd never seen anything more beautiful.

He tucked these moments away to remember always. He knew they were fleeting moments in an elf life, but he wanted to remember this time with his infant sons in bed with he and Elsa. He wanted to remember how her smell had slightly changed to that of something softer and inviting, he wanted to remember the little fat rolls running up the excited kicking legs of his sons and he wanted to remember the sound of their little happy coos.

He wasn't sure they'd make it to this point. Elsa's pregnancy had not been an easy one. Not too soon after her arrival back to the castle she started experiencing morning sickness and night sickness. He felt useless rubbing her back as she lost her meals. Then there was the constant tiredness that plagued her. He thought her hours of sleep were odd before, but now he worried she would never wake. He'd lay next to her, watching her chest rise and fall, worried she may stop breathing.

The morning sickness eventually disappeared, but it was replaced by constant hunger. She was satisfied with the fruits, grains, and vegetation for awhile, but when he looked into her feelings he could since she craved more. She wanted meat, so he'd sneak fish into Alfheim for her. "I miss pork so much." She'd complained once in awhile, but he'd never killed a mammal before. Against everything he was taught he found himself roaming the woods for wild boar. He wasn't very lucky with his hunting pursuits and eventually gave up heading to the nearest mortal settlement. He kept his cloak up as he approached the Sami goahti where a Sami man stood watching his sons herd reindeer. The man noticing Niall stared at him leering eyes. Niall made his inquiries on if they had any meat to sell and the man at first told him no until Niall pulled out a bag of gold from the Alfheim mountains. At this point the man's demeanor quickly changed and he brought him to the storehouse offering Niall several bag of meat.

When he brought back the sausage and chops to Elsa she went giddy and after cooking it in the fireplace of his bedroom he watched as she devoured the meat with moans of pleasure. He knew this should have been the last thing to arouse him, but it did. He also found that once her food cravings had been satisfied she became more vigorous in other ways. 'How strange mortals are when they're with child,' He thought to himself as Elsa practically attacked him in appreciation.

Elsa's stomach swelled and after five months it appeared she would be carrying more like a mortal than an elf, but she seemed miserable. It became a struggle for her to get up, move around and the only relief she found was from the pools. Niall had to stop reading her emotions at this point. She ached, grew frustrated and felt completely depleted of energy. He felt guilty for putting her in such a state and told himself that they'd be more careful after his sons were born. As happy as he was that she was carrying his children he never wanted to see her suffering again.

After seven months he could tell she was getting impatient. She was irritable and sleeping all the time once more, but out of no where she woke one morning with a new energy and talking about all the things that they needed for when the boys were born. She seemed panicked about what they'd wear, where they'd sleep, would the room be warm enough for them and Niall just assumed this behavior was another mortal whim until Tuv told him otherwise. "You have not noticed, but all female species do this, mortals and elves alike." Tuv smiled, "It means your sons will be here soon."

She was right. Two days later Elsa woke in the night to her first contraction and she clung to the blankets cursing. Niall woke startled by the noise, grabbed his lover's gripping hand and looked her over concerned. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"No I'm not alright!" She lashed out as she felt the most twisting, knotting, horrendous cramps she'd ever experienced in all her life. "Get Tuv!"

Niall quickly fled the room, woke Tuv and pulled the groggy forest elf up the stairs to his room. Tuv walked over to Elsa and looked the mortal over. "You're time has finally come." She said simply and helped Elsa sit up. "Are you feeling the tightening right now?"

"It just went away." Elsa struggled to say.

"We better move you down to the springs before it gets worse." Tuv sighed helping Elsa to her feet.

"Worse?" Elsa whimpered.

"Oh yes. Much worse." Tuv sighed. "Come on Niall. Help me bring her down."

Niall scooped his wife up in his arms and saw tears of worry filling her eyes. "You're going to be fine Elsa." He whispered in her ear. " I want you to find that stubborn determined woman I fell in love with and I'll be at your side giving you what strength I can."

She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder trying to do just that. The healing spring waters helped with her contractions, but she found herself growing exhausted as the hours went by and her body continued to torture her. Niall sat behind her in the water rubbing her back and Tuv crouched down in front of her instructing her to breath. Finally as the sun began to rise Elsa's felt the need to push and feeling her body being pulled unnaturally apart their first son emerged. Another elf servant that had joined them took the baby and tended to him while Elsa pushed out the second with a little more ease.

After they were cleaned and swaddled they were handed to both Niall and Elsa who stared at their lovely little round faces for what seemed like hours. They were beautifully plump and seemed to share their parents features. Niall found it amusing how Elsa chuckled over their tiny pointed ears. He loved all their features and over the next few weeks they watched as those features changed showing what they got from who. They certainly resembled Niall more so in the actual shape of their faces, but their coloring was more like Elsa's from their icy blonde hair to their blue eyes. He wondered if they'd also inherit her powers or his.

"Good morning." He heard Elsa finally mumble as the twins fell sleepily away from her breast drunk off milk. "Leif," She whispered kissing one chubby cheek, she then moved onto her other son kissing his cheek, "Alviss."

"Shall we let them rest?" Niall asked quietly as he moved off the bed.

She nodded and lifted one of her sons while Niall lifted the other bringing them over to their crib. After carefully laying them down with some skill they had gained over the last few weeks they then prepared themselves for the day. Elsa found the loosest dress she could and pulled it over her head. Although her body was beginning to bounce back everything felt tender, especially her breast. As she adjusted herself within the dress she felt Niall's eyes watching her. She looked up to see him smirking and his eyes focussed in on his new favorite part of her body. She narrowed her eyes at him and sighed, "Don't even think about touching my breast. They've been abused enough by little mouths."

"I wasn't." He lied. "I was just observing your beauty."

"I don't feel so beautiful lately. I feel like I smell like milk and have all this new … flesh I didn't before and I look tired all the time…"

"I'd say you've never looked more lovely." He interrupted.

She smiled coyly as she approached him wrapping her arms around her neck, "Thank you." She whispered before leaning up to kiss his lips.

As she pulled away he looked down at her with a cocked brow, "I like all this new flesh. It feels good pressed against me."

"I know. You won't keep you hands off me at night." She sighed walking over to look at her sons once more before they left the room.

"I'll try to behave myself more. It's just been a very very long time since I've had you." He admitted as he took her hand in his leading her down the stairs.

"I know." She muttered. "I want to as well, but I don't want to get pregnant again… at least not this soon."

"Have you asked Tuv about it? She may know." Niall questioned.

"No… she only knows about elves and she said they've never tried not to get pregnant, so that wasn't any help." Elsa pouted.

"Hmm… I wonder if you're sister would know?" Niall questioned with a mischievous grin forming across his face.

"Maybe, I guess she'll be visiting soon. She said she had to wait for the winter to melt away." Elsa said as they stepped outside the castle.

"She may be here sooner than you think." Niall said as his eyes lit up.

"What do you mean?" Elsa questioned stopping her steps.

Niall stood before her and pushed back a lock of her hair. "She and Kristoff should be here tomorrow."

"What!" Elsa gasped.

"I wrote to them and told them of how you saved Alfskogr. Your sister wrote back. You've been keeping things from her." Niall smirked.

"I didn't want her to worry. You didn't tell her about the twins did you?" Elsa questioned with a sharp breath.

"No, however I don't know why you wouldn't. She's in for a shock when she and Kristoff arrive."

She huffed crossing her arms. "Why do you do things like this?"

"Like what?" He questioned back.

"Why do you have to be so … sneaky."

He chuckled and wrapped his arm over her shoulder, "Because I like to keep you guessing." With that she elbowed him. "I'm only teasing. It's because I knew you missed your sister, but you're also avoiding her because you don't want her to worry. That's very noble of you Elsa, but you should allow others to worry. We only do because we love you."

She sighed and wrapped her arm around his waist. "You're right. It's been too long since I've seen her. Thank you for sending for her."

They continued to walk through the kingdom and were prepared to climb the stairs of the overlook when they heard voices coming from it. As they looked up they could see Hilda and Matz talking. Both Niall and Elsa gawked at the rare display of Hilda smiling and Matz laughing.

"That's a new development." Elsa whispered pulling Niall away.

"That's our spot. They stole it." He huffed.

"That's a bit selfish." Elsa chuckled as they walked away up the stream and back to the castle. "You should just be happy for your sister. She hasn't smiled for months."

Niall sighed, "I am happy to see her smiling. I just really wanted to … have some time with you alone."

She narrowed her eyes and pierced her lips at him. "I'm not letting you take me in full view Niall."

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her neck into his lips planting seductive kisses down her neck and shoulder before whispering in her ear, "Why is that?"

She couldn't answer him right away. He knew all her sweet spots at this point and the place between her neck and shoulders was the most sensitive. She felt a shudder travel down her back as her thoughts became fogged with lust, but then she remembered pregnancy … labor .. and reality hit her. She knew what lust lead to and she found herself pushing away from him.

"Niall…" She said turning to face him, "Let's wait. I want to talk to my sister first to see if maybe she knows how I can avoid getting pregnant."

"I understand." He said though his expression didn't seem to agree. He paced away from her a little while letting out a deep breath. "Alright. We can preoccupy our time in other ways. I need to check on the progress of Alfskogr. Do you want to go with me?"

"No." Elsa said quickly. "It's going to take some time before I can go back there."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Don't be sorry." She interrupted. "I'm glad you asked and I want to be involved with your duties. I'm just not ready for that one yet."

He kissed the top of her head. "Take all the time you need."

"You should go though. I'll be alright here." She said with a reassuring smile.

"I hate leaving you though." He said wrapping his fingers around one of her loose tendrils.

"I know, but you must. You've been pushing away your responsibilities, but you can't forever. You really should go to Alfskogr. I know the forest elves are eager to return home and it needs attention."

He seemed a little less reluctant, but with half a smile he drew her body to his. "Thank you. I don't deserve you, but I'm lucky I have you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss. "That's silly. You do deserve me. Be on your way. I'll be at the castle with our sons, waiting for your return."


	24. Chapter 24

Anna and Elsa sat on a fluffy blanket on the floor with the twins. Anna looked at her sister with her mouth dropped open and then back at her nephews. "They're so chubby and cute! Look at their little pointed ears!" She squealed.

"I know. There's not a part of them I don't love." Elsa smiled placing her pointer fingers in each of their hands. They cooed at their mother sweetly as they stared up at her with adoration.

Anna and Kristoff had arrived earlier that morning and Anna, though elated with excitement over finding out she was an aunt, scolded Elsa for a few good minutes on keeping THIS secret from her. Elsa tried to offer up excuses, but when it came down to it the only real reason was because she knew Anna would have pushed everything aside to have been there with her during the whole pregnancy, including her responsibilities with Arendelle. Also she knew Anna would have done nothing, but worry during her difficult pregnancy and Elsa, being the protective older sister, didn't want to see her little sister taking on her own burdens as she tended to do.

After settling in Niall and Kristoff went off their own direction towards the stables, while Elsa brought Anna back to the castle. Anna went into a hysteria of joy the moment she laid eyes on them. She gently squeezed their little chubby feet, tickled their tummies and played with their feathery white hair. She chuckled as they rolled around on the floor and made strange faces at each other, but playtime didn't last long. Soon they were looking to their mother and with a sigh Elsa took turns nursing them.

"Hungry little guys, aren't they?" Anna said wide eyed as she watched Elsa struggling to feed both at once while trying to remain modest at the same time.

"They both are. It can be exhausting at times. I feel like a cow." Elsa sighed.

"You fit the mother role well." Anna complimented. "I just can't believe it! Twins. I bet labor was difficult."

Elsa scowled. "It was terrible. I may not ever want to go through that again."

"You'll just have to be more careful." Anna chuckled. "But as long as you're nursing you should be fine."

"What do you mean?" Elsa questioned.

"Well … are you having your course right now?" Anna asked.

"No… I'm not." Elsa admitted. "So that's because I'm nursing?"

Anna bit her bottom lip as she looked at Elsa amused. "Gerda had a discussion with me before my wedding night. I know she would have shared her knowledge with you before yours, but you've been here."

Elsa pulled away from her sleeping sons, adjusted her dress and looked at her sister with imploring eyes. "You mean like knowledge on how to avoid pregnancy?"

Anna nodded. "I'd love to have a baby someday, but Kristoff and I are still learning how to run a kingdom, so we decided to wait awhile."

After placing the twin in their crib Elsa turned back to her sister with an inquiring brow, "So… as long as my course doesn't come I'll be safe?"

"I believe so, but there are other things you can do." Anna then shared the ins and outs of birth control with Elsa. Elsa listened intently, making a mental note of the imperative information.

"Who would have thought my little sister would be teaching me such things. Thank you. This knowledge it gold." Elsa said with a sigh of relief.

"It's worked for me so far." Anna whispered as she leaned over the crib and stared down at her nephews. "However, looking at these two makes me want to disregard it. They really are the most adorable babies."

Elsa smiled. "I think so, but I am their mother. Come on." She said grabbing Anna's hand and leading her out of the room. "I'll have Tuv look over them. I'll help you get settled into your room."

Over the next few days Anna caught up with her sister on life in Arendelle and her recent trip to Corona to see Rapunzel and Eugene's baby girl. She told her of how trade was going and that overall the kingdom was fairly sound. Of course they discussed other private matters. Both being fresh to relationships with men they did their fair share of comparing and contrasting their lovers and shared a few giggles over their relationship blunders.

As Niall and Kristoff walked onto the balcony they found Elsa and Anna, shoving chocolate that Anna had brought for Elsa into their face, a little tipsy off wine, and crying in laughter. "No! That can't be true. He did not say that to you!" Elsa chuckled wiping her eyes.

"Umm… yes, he did." Anna barely choked out.

"What did he say?" Kristoff asked with his arms crossed.

Both girl turned surprised and seeing both men went completely red. "Emmm...umm… I wasn't talking about you." Anna said making a horrible attempt to conceal the fact that she was indeed talking about Kristoff.

Kristoff shook his head in disbelief as Niall fell into a complete Mirth. "You know… I don't think I want to know." Kristoff chuckled. "I'll let you two keep your secrets."

Anna still blushing got up, took Kristoff's arms, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She then turned back to Elsa and Niall saying, "Goodnight. I guess well be leaving in the morning."

"Please wake me up before you leave." Elsa said with sad eyes as she looked towards her sister.

"I will." Anna agreed with a similar expression and with that she and Kristoff went to their room.

As soon as they were out of the room Niall walked over to the crib seeing that his sons were very much asleep. He then turned to Elsa with a twinkle in his eyes and lifted her into his arms bringing her legs around his waist before crashing with her on the bed. He then began planting kisses all up and down her neck as his hands found their way up her gown. He slowly traced up the inside of her thighs and as his fingers danced along her slit she let out a loud, pint up moan. This unfortunately woke their son. Hearing their cries Elsa closed her eyes and scrunched up her face in frustration, while Niall moved off Elsa, muffling his growl into a pillow. Elsa then got up with a sigh and made her way over the the crib.

As she walked back with them to the bed, lowering her gown in preparation to nurse them Niall glanced over at the twins bitterly. "Don't look at them like that." Elsa said giving him a narrow eyed look.

"We're going to have Tuv watch them tomorrow night." He huffed.

"Poor daddy. He's so irritable." She told her sons.

"I am irritable." He admitted running his hands through her hair. "Those breast use to be mine and they got taken from me."

"Excuse me, but these breast belong to me you spoiled prince." Elsa chuckle. "You're not jealous of your own children, are you?"

He chuckled, "No. I love our sons, but I also love their mother." His lips found her neck and he began nibbling.

She gently pushed him away. "Not while I'm nursing the babies. I feel emotionally torn."

He crashed his head back on his pillow with a deep exhale, "Sorry." He said halfheartedly.

"So the kingdom seemed rather busy today." Elsa pointed out trying to change the subject. "What's going on?"

"Just the usual." He yawned. "The forest elves are preparing their return back to their lands."

"Were all the repairs made to Alfskogr castle?" She asked, but as she looked over Niall was asleep. "That's unusual." She said to herself. Niall almost always fell asleep after her, but he seemed more tired than usual. He'd been away more so as of lately and she began to wonder if he was up to more than just repairing Alfskogr.


	25. Chapter 25

As Elsa woke she found herself alone. Though she was sad that Niall wasn't there to snuggle with she found herself rolling around blissfully in bed… on her own. Babies weren't hanging off her bosom, there wasn't a husband's hands groping her, she was alone. She rolled around in bed joyously wrapping the blankets around her. This was something she hadn't been able to do in a very long time. She found herself cocooned in blankets, snuggling her head into the pillows, and all she could hear was bird twittering. Nothing else. "That's odd." She said getting up with the blankets still around her. She walked out onto the balcony. The elves would have been up for hours by now, yet the kingdom was dead silent. "Where is everyone?" She questioned out loud.

"Elsa?" She heard Tuv's voice.

She walked back into the bedroom seeing Tuv searching around. "Tuv… where is everyone?"

"Oh, I'm sure they're busy elsewhere. Maybe at Alfskogr." Tuv said somewhat nervously.

"Tuv… tell me the truth." Elsa insisted.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing to tell." She said refusing to meet Elsa's eyes.

Elsa placed her hands on her hips, lowered her head, and gave her a demanding look.

"I promised on my life I wouldn't tell you." Tuv sighed. "If I told you Niall would kill me."

"No he wouldn't. That's ridiculous." Elsa said rolling her eyes before noticing Tuv carrying a dress. It didn't look like her everyday dress. It wasn't of a regal style, but it wasn't common. The fabric piled in Tuv's arms in soft petal shades and it looked as light as feathers. "Is that for me?" Elsa asked.

"It's certainly not for me." Tuv snorted. "It's from Niall."

"I didn't realize he had such good taste in dresses." Elsa smiled running her fingers over the smooth cloth.

Tuv shrugged. "Let's make sure it fits before we give him any credit."

As Tuv helped her into the gown Elsa gazed in the mirror studying it. It was as though it was formed to fit her body and It had almost a whimsical look with varied sheer gathered strips of muted peach and dusk blue fabric over a flowing ivory silk that came off the shoulders. The soft sheer shades gathered into little blossoms at the top of the dress which ran over the collar and off the shoulders, with sheer ivory sleeves that flowed around her arms. It was the most enchanting gown she ever worn, even more so than her old ice dress she had once grown accustomed too.

"I've never seen women wearing a dress like this here. Is this for a special occasion?" She asked turning to Tuv.

"Maybe." Tuv answered simply.

Elsa scowled at Tuv. "You're not going to tell me anything are you?"

"No." Tuv smiled. "Now, come sit. I think today we'll leave your hair down. Maybe twist the front back.

Elsa glared at her. "You usually braid it all back."

"Today is different." Tuv smirked.

"Why?"

"You'll find out." She said pulling Elsa into a chair so that she could fix her hair.

Elsa flenched remember Anna and looked up at Tuv wide eyed. "My sister hasn't left yet, has she?"

"No. You will see her soon." Tuv smirked.

Elsa continued to glare in the mirror at Tuv skeptically while she fixed her hair, but her glare softened as she look at her reflection. She smiled observing her well rest eyes and glowing skin. Her breast of course looked better than they ever had and the dress seemed to smooth over that little part of her lower torso that wasn't ready to flatten out after having twins. She tried to hide her gloating grin, but it was the best she'd looked in months, so she found herself fighting it no more.

"You look lovely." Tuv smiled. "Come now. We have places to be." She then grabbed Elsa's hand pulling her.

"I don't understand what this is all about." Elsa said refusing to move. "Where's my sister? Where's Niall?"

Tuv chuckled. "Though your powers have dwindled your stubborn behavior has not."

Elsa huffed a laugh and Tuv lead her out of my room. The castle was dead silent. Not a servant was around and Tuv lead her out of the castle. As they passed the kingdom Elsa noticed not a soul was seen out and about. Not even the merchants. She looked to Tuv with suspicious eyes, but Tuv held her lips tightly shut in a smile. Elsa breathed deeply out her nose slightly annoyed. Obviously she was to be the last to know about this secret disappearance of all of Alfheim.

As they approached the entrance Elsa paused with a look of apprehension. "We have to go into the forest." Tuv insisted.

"Sorry," Elsa gulped, "The last time a forest elf lead me out of Alfheim I received a pretty good knot on the back of my head and was used as a tool in a false negotiation to a beast." Tuv, usually so calm and collected, let out a snort of laughter. "How is that funny?" Elsa questioned insulted.

"Who else is left for me to drag you off to Elsa? Koli is dead and what goblins are alive have been driven off into Mokskov. That… and I'm no Matz." She said looking down at her short curvy figure. "Am I going to fling you over my shoulders?"

"I suppose not." Elsa smirked realizing she was being unreasonable. "Fine then." She huffed. "Take me to this surprise location."

They continued on through Guilledou Forest on foot for about 30 minutes, but Elsa didn't mind. It was an unrestrained glorious late spring day. Birds could be heard chirping trails of melodies through the trees that left the soul at peace and a light wind blended with the mildly warm sunrays trickling through the branches. A faint murmuring could be heard in the distance and she looked around slightly confused. The soft murmuring song seemed to be coming from every direction.

"You hear it now, don't you?" Tuv smirked. "I suppose you would. You've been among our world long enough."

"What is that?" I questioned.

"It's the trees. They sing in Guilledou when celebrations are about to take place." Tuv paused and placed her hand on one of the trees. "You know… snow elves are looked upon greatly for their powers, but in the end we forest elves, as well as Huldra's, have a power beyond theirs." Tuv's eyes ran up the tree in praise. "You see we never die. We return back to nature. One day a tree will call louder to me than the rest and I'll become one with it."

"That's beautiful and sounds much more pleasant than being casted out into mortality." Elsa said thinking of snow elf customs.

"I agree." Tuv sighed patting the tree once more before leading Elsa on through the forest.

As the trees started to clear Elsa found the surrounding very familiar. Windflowers of pinks, blues and whites clustered over the forest floor and more light seemed to be trickling through the lush greens of the trees along with fallen tree blossoms. The stream moving through the forest seemed to grow quieter and more narrowed. As the distance grew wider between the trees she could see why everything looked familiar. Ahead she saw the large clearing she'd seen when Niall first brought her to Guilledou, but it wasn't clear. All of Alfheim was gathered there, merriment on their faces, and dressed elegantly in the soft shades of spring. Elsa found her footing fixed and her mouth dropped open as she turned glaring at Tuv.

"This is… where the huldra oak is!" She gasped.

Tuv nodded.

"Why is … why are all these elves here?" She questioned further with large shocked eyes.

"It's not just elves." Tuv pointed to an approaching Anna.

Anna mischievously smiled at Elsa as she stood in front of her with a wreath of flowers in her hand. "I … I thought you and Kristoff left." Elsa muttered.

"We decided to stay one more night." Anna beamed as she lifted the halo of flowers to Elsa's head.

"Is someone going to tell me what's happening?" Elsa questioned in a breath.

"I thought we should do this properly." Niall's voice said. Elsa looked behind Anna and saw him approaching not in his usual relaxed guards clothing, but looking more princely in a tailored ivory tunic with silver and blue embroidery, gray tight and boots.

She almost forgot his words as she looked his masculine form over and she felt the sensual tension between them. It had been far too long since they had each other. Clearing her throat she then asked, "Do what properly?" Though she already knew what he meant, but she just wanted to hear it from him.

"Make you my wife." He smiled taking Elsa's hand and pulling it up to his lips for a soft kiss.

Elsa narrowed her eyes at him. "It's a bit late for repeated weddings, don't you think Niall? Everyone in the kingdom already knows we share a bed. We have two sons to show proof of that."

"I owe this to you and honestly Elsa, they could care less. We elves do hold a certain demeanor for the most part, but when given the chance to celebrate… we celebrate. Now, everyone is waiting eagerly for you because after we make our oath to one another the honey mead and wine will be rolled out." Niall explained.

"Not so different from weddings in Arendelle." Anna chuckled.

Elsa's look of shock and annoyance soon melted away and with a sigh she gave Niall half a grin. "Alright." She said taking his arm. "Let's do this properly."

As they walked through the parted crowd Niall leaned down and whispered, "You look radiant. I can't wait to consummate our marriage."

Elsa felt a quiet giggle leave her lips. "Consummate our marriage… really Niall? I see what this all about now."

"A man grows desperate when his wife keeps to herself." He again whispered in her ear and as his breath ran down her neck she found herself growing excited over the idea as well.

As they approached the oak a woman in white stood in front of the tree. She almost looked elfin, but her smooth silken hair was fire red and hung down her back like a waterfall. Elsa saw what she thought was her hair flickering back and forth behind her back, but on further inspection saw it was a tail. She tensed surprised seeing the now obvious fox like tail swishing around and then heard Niall suppress a chuckle.

"I forgot, you didn't see the Huldra's the last time we were here. They were hidden up in the trees, but Ulda is their priestess and ruler of Guilledou." He explained quietly to Elsa as they grew closer. He read her further curiosity and knowing Elsa well by now he answered her unspoken question. "No, there is no king."

"How interesting, so who does she spend her nights with?" Elsa whispered.

"Whomever she wishes." He said in a very dim voice as they were only a few steps away from Ulda.

As Ulda spoke in a language unknown to Elsa, Niall whispered the translation in Elsa's ear and told her what needed to be said. They were then lead around the tree as Ulda chanted and once they made it around Niall stopped them. He then faced Elsa to him, removed her wreath, tossed it out to the crowd of cheering elves and pulled Elsa in for a kiss.

Elsa's eyes filled with tears as she became overcome with emotion and as she looked up she could see a few tears wetting Niall's eyes as he pulled away from their kiss with a full grin. Elsa looked to her sister Anna who was blubbering holding Leif and Kristoff, holding Alviss, gave Niall a wink.

As the sun set, fires were lit, music began to play, and Anna and Kristoff went back to the castle with the Queen, King and the twins. Elsa didn't realize this and started to become panicked looking around for her sons. Niall grabbed her shoulders and calmly explained, "They're fine. Anna and Kristoff are going to practice at parenthood tonight."

"But I won't be there to feed our sons." Elsa reminded him.

"We have a goat in the stables that can be milked." He said running his fingers over the low collar of her dress. "You need to end your worries. They'll be fine and we need this."

His darkened stare made the inhale catch in her lungs and an all too familiar wonderful tug pulled at her depths. She leaned up on her toes and nuzzled her cheek to his. Then wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling back his silver hair from his ear she whispered, "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh...Where is this surprise?" He asked drawing her in closer and looking down her dress as he bit into his bottom lip.

"Not there." She smiled moving back. She held out her hands. "Here." She then tossed her hands up in the air and a out flew a scattering of snowflakes. As they fell back down from the sky they picked up light from the distant bonfires and twinkled in the dusk sky.

Niall grinned at Elsa as he pulled her up with one arm and his other hand lay gently on her cheek. "You did it. When did your powers come back?" He asked with astonished eyes.

"I wouldn't say they came back. More like they're coming back …. slowly. It took me three days to just get that down." She smiled touching her forehead to his.

He gazed into her eyes beyond amazed at this mortal woman, his wife, strong, clever, thrilling, mother of his children, and absolutely beautiful. With a deep breath he slid his hand behind her neck and crashed their lips together. They quickly become lost in the kiss, clinging tightly to one another, their hearts thudding through their chest and with some reluctance Niall pulled back. Without a word he looked to the woods with a twist in his smile and then his needy eyes scanned her once more. She arched her brow understanding his silent question and with a wicked grin she nodded. With that Niall brought her up in his arms completely and they slowly disappeared into the basking depths of the lusty woodland.

The End!


End file.
